L'infidèle
by Bastocharde
Summary: Ace, étudiant, vit depuis deux ans avec son amant Marco, un prof de fac de vingt ans son aîné. Mais celui qu'il considérait comme l'homme de sa vie se révèle être de plus en plus jaloux et possessif, voire violent. Tiraillé entre amour et malheur, il commence à avoir des envies de liberté... UA et yaoi, Ace x Marco, Ace x Zoro, Ace x Sanji, pairing final surprise ?
1. Chapitre 1 - Solitude

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous!  
e suis de retour après une loooongue absence sur ce forum! Et pas avec de la gnognotte, s'il vous plaît, je pense que cette histoire est l'une des plus ambitieuse qu'il m'ait jamais été donnée de poster.  
Comme les trucs fluffy et mignon, c'est bien, mais que les trucs sombres, tristes et un peu trash, c'est cool aussi, j'ai décidé de faire une fic abordant des thèmes assez durs. J'espère qu'elle plaira tout de même, en tout cas ça ne m'empêche pas de prendre du plaisir à l'écrire!  
Cependant, en raison du thème je me dois de prévenir les éventuels lecteurs de deux ou trois choses avant de commencer:  
Cette fiction traite donc, comme je l'ai dit, de sujets assez durs, notamment le viol, les relations toxiques et, principalement, les violences conjugales. Mon but n'est pas de faire du trash pour du trash mais d'aborder un sujet qui me touche et me tient à cœur! J'espère avoir réussi à parler de ces sujets sans commettre d'impairs, si vous trouvez que c'est le cas vous pouvez bien sûr me le faire remarquer.**

**Si vous êtes sensible à l'un de ces sujets, je préfère vous prévenir à l'avance; lorsque des chapitres mettrons en scènes des violences (sexuelles ou physiques) assez explicites je préviendrais à nouveau en tête de chapitre.  
Elle traite aussi du sujet de l'infidélité. J'ai toujours aimé lire les fanfics traitant de ce thème avec justesse, et j'ai donc essayé de faire de même... Mais je sais que l'infidélité a tendance à être mal reçue dans les fanfictions sur certains fandom, et je préfère donc prévenir: je ne cherche pas à faire l'apologie de l'infidélité dans cette fiction, seulement à la représenter dans un contexte particulier. Encore une fois, si vous avez la moindre remarque quant à ma gestion de ce thème, je suis ouverte aux critiques!  
Enfin, je tient à m'excuser auprès de tout les fans de Marco car j'en ai fait un individu toxique dans cette fiction. J'adore Marco aussi et je shippe le Marco x Ace, mais... il fallait un bad guy pour les besoins de l'histoire, désolée. J'essaierais tout de même de nuancer un peu son personnage, vous verrez!  
Je crois que j'ai tout dit! Comme je l'ai précisé, cette fic est l'une de mes plus ambitieuse, notamment de par les sujets qu'elle traite, et je suis assez peu confiante... n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça m'aidera beaucoup.  
Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Ace ?**

**-Laisse moi.**

**-Ace, je vais y aller là. Je rentre pas avant une semaine, tu le sais...**

**-...**

**-Allez, dis-moi au revoir. Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Je recommencerais plus, promis... !**

**-T'avais déjà dis ça la dernière fois.**

**-Ace...**

**-Et me redit pas que je t'y ai poussé ou quoi. Ça a un nom, ce qui s'est passé, tu sais ? On appelle ça des violence conj...**

**-Ace, s'il te plaît, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles.**

**-C'est toi qui dit ça ? Si tu voulait que les choses restent simples, il fallait y penser avant de me frapper !**

**-Ace.**

Marco entoura le jeune homme de ses bras et enfouit la tête dans son cou.

**-Je suis désolé... J'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps ces temps-ci, et puis le stress du travail, tout ça... **

Ace tourna la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard, en tentant mollement de se dégager de son étreinte.

**-Quand je rentrerais, on prendra un peu de temps tout les deux, d'accord ? On se fera un petit week-end... Même mieux, une semaine de vacances, ça te dirait ? Je m'arrangerais pour tes cours...**

**-...On verra.**

**-Ça me rend fou de savoir que je t'ai fait du mal...**

**-...**

**-Il faut que j'y aille maintenant. Prend soin de toi, je t'appellerais.**

**-Te force pas, profite de ton séminaire.**

**-Je t'aime.**

**-... Moi aussi...**

Marco saisit doucement la nuque de son amant pour tourner son visage vers lui. Il posa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Ace ne fit rien pour y répondre.

**-Au revoir Ace.**

**-Salut.**

Le brun ferma les yeux et écouta les pas de l'homme qui partageait sa vie s'éloigner de lui, puis la porte claquer. Il se laissa aller en arrière sur le lit ou il était assis et se couvrit les yeux avec son avant-bras.

**-Merde...**

.

.

.

Ace avait rencontré Marco lors de sa seconde année de fac. Il étudiait alors la biologie et le blond, prof de fac et docteur en physique quantique, fréquentait les mêmes bâtiments que lui. Tout s'était fait assez naturellement entre eux. Un jour Ace avait demandé du feu à Marco à la sortie d'un cours, et lui avait tapé dans l'œil par la même occasion. Puis ils s'étaient recroisés plusieurs fois, il y avait eu le premier rendez-vous, le restau payé par Marco, le premier baiser dans sa voiture, la première nuit dans son appartement luxueux.

Ace ne se prenait vraiment pas la tête à l'époque. Il enchaînait les aventures qui venaient à lui sans qu'il eût vraiment à se forcer -sur le campus, il plaisait plutôt, surtout aux hommes – et ne s'attachait nulle part. Marco, de son côté, avait plutôt l'habitude de draguer ses étudiants les plus séduisants, et vivait une vie plutôt libre lui aussi. Mais chacun avait fini par s'attacher à l'autre, plus que de raison, c'était certain. Au bout d'un an, ils avaient officialisé leur relation à la surprise générale. Comment ce jeune brun à croquer s'était-il entiché d'un homme de presque vingt ans de plus que lui, qu'il aurait sans doute qualifié de chiant six mois auparavant ? Comment ce docteur en physique qui donnait des conférences dans le monde entier avait-il pu tomber amoureux d'une tête brûlée pour qui les études avaient aussi peu d'intérêt ? C'était un mystère pour tout leurs proches, qui généralement désapprouvaient leur couple.

Sabo, le frère de Ace, de deux ans son aîné, avait tout fait pour le raisonner lorsque ce dernier avait voulu emménager avec Marco au bout d'à peine six mois de relation officielle. Il ne comprenait pas comment un couple aussi dépareillé pouvait fonctionner. Il répétait sans cesse à Ace qu'il serait mieux avec quelqu'un de son âge, qu'il n'était pas bon d'être financièrement dépendant de quelqu'un dans une relation, que Marco ne lui plaisait pas, qu'il était trop jaloux et possessif et que c'était malsain de priver un jeune homme de sa liberté ainsi, qu'il n'avait pas le droit, etc.

Les collègues et amis de Marco étaient tout aussi incompréhensifs. Coucher avec ses étudiants, presque tous le faisaient de temps en temps, d'accord. Et c'est vrai que le môme était mignon comme tout. Mais officialiser leur relation, habiter ensemble ? Un cerveau comme Marco n'avait rien à faire avec un gamin inconséquent comme Ace, c'était l'opinion générale. Il méritait mieux, il devrait trouver quelqu'un de plus mature, quelqu'un qui partagerait sa passion, quelqu'un qui serait capable de comprendre quelque chose à ses conférences qui lui prenaient tout son temps. Ça lui passera, disait-on, il finira par se lasser.

Et pourtant, deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis et le couple semblait tenir. Du moins de l'extérieur. Tout le monde avait fini par accepter leur choix d'être ensemble et les critiques s'étaient tassées. Ace avait été heureux. Jusqu'à ce que.

Marco l'avait frappé pour la première fois un mois auparavant, lors d'une crise de jalousie suite à une soirée que Ace avait passé avec un des amis de son petit frère Luffy, Zoro. Rien ne s'était passé entre eux, pourtant, ils s'étaient croisés à la sortie des cours et avaient décidé d'aller boire un verre ensemble. Le vert étant un grand amateur de boisson, ils avaient fini par passer la soirée au bar ensemble avant de tituber jusqu'à chez Zoro pour y dormir, complètement ivres tout deux. Mine de rien, c'était la première fois depuis qu'ils habitaient ensemble que Ace découchait sans prévenir. Et quand Marco avait découvert qu'il avait dormi chez Roronoa, il était entré dans un colère noire.

_**« Putain, Ace, mais ouvre les yeux ! Rend-toi compte que tu plaît, un peu ! Ce petit con te dévore du regard à chaque fois que vous vous croisez, crois pas que je l'aie pas remarqué ! Comment tu veux que je sois sûr qu'il se soit rien passé entre vous, si tu me dit que tu étais ivre mort en plus ? »**_

Ace ne comprenait pas. Peut-être qu'il plaisait à Zoro en effet, mais qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Avant Marco, il aurait peut-être couché avec le beau sabreur, qui sait. Mais il était fidèle au blond, il l'avait toujours été, à partir du moment ou leur relation était devenue sérieuse. Comment celui qu'il considérait comme l'homme de sa vie pouvait douter de lui à ce point, alors qu'il lui jurait qu'il ne s'était rien passé ?

_**« Marco, je comprend pas pourquoi tu insiste, merde. Je t'ai dit qu'il s'était rien passé, maintenant, lâche-moi, ok ? T'es pas mon père, t'a pas besoin de me fliquer, je t'ai toujours tout dit et je vois pas pourquoi ça changerait ! »**_

_**« Pour toi c'est simple, Ace. T'es jeune et beau, évidemment que t'a pas peur que je te laisse pour un autre. Mais met-toi à ma place ! Tout les mecs du campus te regardent comme s'ils allaient te bouffer et toi tu t'en fous, tu les aguiche même, à te balader la chemise grande ouverte... »**_

_**« Je les QUOI ? Putain mais Marco, tu me fais pas confiance à ce point? Je t'ai jamais donné AUCUNE raison de douter de ma fidélité ! Je sors avec qui je veux et je me sape comme je veux, c'est pas un vieux con qui va me faire la leçon ! »**_

Il avait voulu partir, dégoûté.

_**« Ace, reste ici. »**_

_**« Je vais dormir chez Sabo et Luffy. Je reviens demain voir si t'es calmé, mais je te préviens, tu m'enlèvera pas ma liberté de faire ce que je veux ! »**_

_**« Ace, tu reste ici. »**_

_**« Me donne pas d'ordres. »**_

_**« Reste ici, MERDE ! »**_

Le coup était parti. Marco avait brutalement poussé Ace, qui se dirigeait vers le porte, contre le mur. Ce dernier, surpris, avait poussé une exclamation de douleur en sentant son épaule craquer contre la surface dure. Il avait glissé au sol, se tenant la clavicule, serrant les dents, choqué. Un silence s'était installé dans la pièce.

_**« Ace, je suis désolé, je voulais pas... »**_

_**« Je-vais-dormir-chez-Sabo. Dis rien et me touche pas, surtout. »**_

Il s'était relevé et était sorti sans un mot, des larmes plein les yeux. Sabo l'avait accueilli, affolé devant la mine déconfite de son frère lorsqu'il lui avait ouvert la porte. Il ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé. Sabo ne l'aurait jamais laissé revenir vers Marco. Il avait seulement murmuré **« **_**On s'est disputés... »**_avant de tomber dans les bras de son frère, dévasté. Il n'aurait jamais cru Marco capable d'être violent avec lui. Au contraire, le prof de fac était connu pour son calme olympien quasi-impossible à briser.

Il était rentré le lendemain, après s'être pris un sermon de son frère.

_**« Pense à toi un peu, Ace. Oublie pas que Marco a eu le temps de vivre avant toi, lui. Si tu veux profiter de ta jeunesse, tu en a le droit. C'est pas correct de sa part d'être aussi jaloux alors que tu lui est fidèle. Tu a le droit de sortir avec qui tu veux, tu-**_

_**-C'est bon, grand frère. J'ai compris. Je te jure que je vais profiter de la vie. Je laisserais personne restreindre ma liberté, tu le sais très bien. »**_

A son retour il avait trouvé Marco l'attendant devant un repas somptueux. Le blond s'était répandu en excuses, l'avait supplié de lui pardonner. Deux jours plus tard, il l'avait emmené en week-end à la plage, ne lésinant pas sur la dépense pour lui offrir un hôtel de luxe. Ace avait cru à sa bonne foi et à ses promesses de ne jamais recommencer. Il n'avait pas été long à lui pardonner. La vie avait repris son cours.

Et puis la veille il l'avait à nouveau frappé. Même scénario : il était sorti avec Luffy et ses amis pour l'anniversaire de ce dernier. Après une tournée des bars riche en éclats de rires, tournées de shots et danses endiablées, il avait fini par ramener son petit frère, trop ivre pour marcher, chez Sanji, un autre de ses amis. Sitôt arrivé chez le cuisinier, le gamin au chapeau de paille s'était effondré sur le divan et s'était endormi comme une masse. Il était tard et les derniers bus venaient de passer, Sanji avait donc proposé, un peu rougissant, à Ace de partager son lit, ce que ce dernier, mort de fatigue, avait accepté. Le lendemain, aux alentours de midi, Marco lui avait téléphoné.

_**« -...Allo ?**_

_**-Ace, tout va bien ? J'étais surpris que tu ne rentre pas hier soir...**_

_**-Ah, Marco ! Désolé, ton appel me réveille, j'ai la tête dans le cul... On a fait la fête trop tard hier, alors j'ai dû ramener Luffy chez...**_

_**-Mmh, quelle heure il est ? **_Avait marmonné Sanji derrière lui, se retournant sur le dos.

_**-Ace ? C'est quoi cette voix ?Tu a dormi avec...**_

_**-Ah, ouais, c'est que Luffy a pris le divan, alors il m'a proposé...**_

_**-... Bon. Tu veux que je passe te chercher ? »**_

Une fois rentrés chez eux, une dispute avait à nouveau éclaté. Marco, fou de jalousie, avait mis Ace hors de lui en refusant de croire que ce dernier n'avait pas couché avec le cuisinier.

_**« Putain mais Marco, fais moi confiance à la fin ! Je supporte plus que tu doute de moi comme ça ! »**_

Le ton était monté, Ace avait une fois de plus voulu partir. Cette fois Marco l'avait poussé au sol et, dans un élan de colère, lui avait mis un coup de pied dans les côtes avant de sortir de l'appartement, fou de rage. Ace était resté recroquevillé à l'endroit ou il était tombé, tremblant, et avait fini par s'y endormir, en larmes. Au matin, Marco était revenu avec des croissants, des excuses, et lui avait annoncé qu'il partait en séminaire à la capitale pour une semaine.

.

.

.

Voilà ou il en était. Allongé sur son lit, uniquement vêtu d'un short, il regardait à présent le plafond, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Il commençait à accepter, tout doucement, que Marco avait été violent avec lui, et qu'il le serait encore sans doute.

Il se souvenait de ce que Sabo, étudiant en sociologie, lui avait dit une fois lorsqu'il travaillait sur les violences conjugales.

_**« Ce qui est terrible, c'est que les victimes se retrouvent coincées entre leur amour pour leur conjoint et leur envie de s'échapper d'une relation violente. Alors souvent elles se convainquent que ça n'arrivera plus, mais la plupart du temps il y a récidive. C'est pour ça qu'il y a autant de morts suite aux violences conjugales...**_

_**-Tu exagère Sabo, ça n'arrive pas si souvent que ça.**_

_**-Tu te trompe, tu sais. Rien qu'en France, les violences conjugales font en moyenne 150 morts par an. À 99% ce sont des femmes, mais ça arrive aussi aux hommes, alors garde ça en tête !**_

_**-Très peu pour moi, je sors pas avec des tarés.**_

_**-La plupart du temps ce sont des gens complètement insoupçonnables qui deviennent violents, des gens que leur entourage décrit comme étant plutôt calmes. Ne te base jamais sur des a-priori. Mais c'est rare que ça arrive aux hommes, c'est vrai... Si jamais ça arrive à une de tes amies,surtout, dis-lui de quitter son mec tout de suite ! Ça peux vite s'aggraver, ces histoires. C'est difficile de porter plainte, mais au minimum, il faut se mettre à l'abri et essayer de signaler l'homme en question aux autorités.**_

_**-Oui, oui, j'y penserais...**_

_**-Tu sais Ace, tu devrait plus t'intéresser à ce genre de problématiques sociales. On se dit toujours que ça arrive aux autres, et puis... »**_

Ace ferma les yeux très fort. Quitter Marco ? Il ne savait pas s'il en aurait le courage. Mais il le fallait peut-être... Ces violences avaient grandement remis en question l'amour qu'il ressentait pour le blond, qui l'avait avant tout charmé avec son calme imperturbable et sa sagesse. Il ne savait plus trop ou il en était, là... Sabo avait raison, peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de profiter de sa jeunesse... Les récents événements lui avaient remis les idées en place et il commençait à voir ce à quoi il avait été aveugle pendant deux ans. Marco était possessif. Trop. C'est vrai, il sortait beaucoup moins depuis leur mise en couple. Ça ne le dérangeait pas avant, dans la passion de leurs débuts, quand leur amour accaparait toute son attention. Mais ça lui revenait peu à peu, cette envie de voir du monde, d'avoir une vie d'étudiant normal, qui sort voir ses amis, se laisse draguer un peu, picole et fait la fête.

_**Je m'en fous, je sors ce soir**_, se dit-il en se redressant sur son lit. _**Et je vais pieuter chez qui je veux, Marco n'est pas là pour faire son tyran...**_

.

.

.

**-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?**

**-Une petite bière ne serait pas de refus.**

**-Tu sors de cours, Ace !**

**-Justement, je SORS de cours. Donc je peux boire, c'est pas comme si j'ALLAIS en cours...**

**-Il est à peine seize heures...**

**-Seize heure, c'est une heure excellente pour commencer à boire. T'es vraiment un vieux, Sabo.**

**-J'ai que vingt-quatre ans !**

Le blond ponctua sa réponse d'un lancer de cannette de bière en direction de la tête de son frère. Ce dernier l'attrapa au vol en riant.

Après son unique cours de l'après-midi -il avait séché celui du matin- il avait voulu sortir en ville pour se changer les idées, mais il avait vite compris qu'il ne parviendrais pas à se comporter comme un simple étudiant en sortie, ni maintenant, ni ce soir. Il n'avait tout simplement pas la tête à ça. Il s'était donc réfugié chez son frère, qui était toujours ravi de l'accueillir.

Avant qu'il emménage avec Marco, ils habitaient ensemble, en compagnie de leur jeune frère Luffy, actuellement en première année de fac et âgé de dix-huit ans. Leur entente était parfaite et ils prenaient soin les uns des autres depuis l'enfance, c'est pourquoi les deux autres avaient un peu vécu son déménagement comme une déchirure. Surtout que dans les premiers temps, il passait tellement de temps avec son amant qu'il en avait quelque peu délaissé ses frères. Son aîné comme son cadet étaient donc toujours très heureux de le voir leur rendre visite.

**-Alors, Marco est parti à la capitale, c'est ça ?**

**-...Ouais...**

**-T'a une petite mine. Il n'est parti qu'hier pourtant, non ?**

**-Oui, c'est ça.**

**-Ace...**

Le brun leva les yeux sur son frère, dont le ton était soudain devenu sérieux.

**-Oui ?**

**-...Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?**

Le plus jeune déglutit, mal à l'aise. Non, il ne pouvait pas. S'il le lui disait maintenant, Marco n'aurait pas le temps de rentrer de la capitale qu'il aurait déjà un procès sur le dos. Sabo était dans la vie active depuis environs un an à présent, et il travaillait dans les services sociaux : il ne plaisantait pas avec ce genre de problèmes. Mais en même temps, il était habitué à côtoyer des personnes victimes de violences conjugales, il serait d'un excellent conseil... Au delà de ça, Sabo avait toujours fait les bons choix pour lui et pour ses frères... Il devrait peut-être...

**-...Non, pas particulièrement,** lâcha-il après un silence, un sourire tremblant sur les lèvres.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Parce qu'il savait. Il savait exactement quelle serait sa réaction.

_**« Quitte-le tout de suite. Il recommencera de toute façon. Tu lui a déjà donné une seconde chance. Laisse-moi lui coller un procès, je m'occupe de tout... »**_

Ouais, ce serait probablement quelque chose comme ça.

Et il ne pouvait pas quitter Marco, encore moins lui coller un procès au cul. Non, non, il ne pouvait pas... Le blond était tout dans sa vie, il ne pourrait continuer sans sa présence. Et pourtant... et pourtant...

**-Ace... reprit Sabo. Si jamais il t'arrivais quelque chose, tu m'en parlerait, pas vrai ?**

**-B...Bien sûr. On s'est toujours tout dit, tu le sais bien.**

Sur ces paroles, il se força à sourire, tout en se détestant intérieurement. C'était vrai, il n'avait jamais rien caché à Sabo. Il n'était pas du genre à dissimuler quoi que ce soit, habituellement. Mais là, c'était différent. Il ne savait vraiment plus ou il en était. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps, avant de décider de ce qu'il fallait faire.

_**Putain, pourquoi il a fallu que ça déraille comme ça... On était heureux pourtant. Tout ça, c'est la faute de Marco, faut vraiment qu'il se calme...**_

.

.

.

Le lendemain, Ace se prélassait au soleil sur la terrasse de leur appartement lorsque qu'il entendit son téléphone sonner depuis l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Il n'allait pas bien mieux. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté pour se changer les idées,aujourd'hui encore son ventre se tordait dès que ses pensées revenaient vers Marco. Le matin même, en prenant sa douche, il avait eu un haut-le-cœur en découvrant sur son torse un hématome en formation, là ou son amant l'avait frappé. Il était allé en cours, le matin, tentant de se concentrer pour oublier, mais les idées noires revenaient vers lui inlassablement.

Il était rentré en milieu d'après-midi et avait tenté de se détendre au soleil, sans grand succès. Le téléphone qui sonna le remplit d'espoir. Parler à un ami lui ferait peut-être du bien -il espéra cependant que ce n'était pas Marco.

S'élançant vers la table de la cuisine ou son smartphone vibrait, il s'en empara et dérocha en tentant de prendre un ton jovial :

**-Allo ?**

**-Salut, Ace, c'est Sanji. Ça va ?**

**-Ah, salut, ça va pépére, et toi ?**

Il était content que ce soit Sanji. Il aimait bien le cuistot, et ce dernier semblait le lui rendre.

**-Bien, merci. Dis, ça m'embête un peu mais j'aurais un service à te demander.**

**-Bien sûr, dis-moi...**

**-Alors en fait... Mon four m'a lâché hier soir, il est en panne... Et mes exams approchent, j'aurai besoin d'un four pas trop trop loin de chez moi et de mon école à utiliser... J'ai besoin de pratiquer un peu chaque jour, tu comprend... J'ai demandé à tout mes potes, mais tu sais bien, comme c'est des étudiants, ils ont tous des fours un peu pourris... Et Luffy m'a dit que Marco et toi, vous en aviez un très bon... Alors, je me demandais si...**

**-Bien sûr, aucun problème,** répondit Ace machinalement.

Sanji fréquentait une école de cuisine très prestigieuse et avait besoin de pratiquer quotidiennement. Ace comprenait bien qu'il puisse avoir besoin de leur four, et puis savoir que Sanji passerait du temps à l'appartement cette semaine le rassurait un peu. Il ne savait pas si la solitude lui ferait du bien vu son état d'esprit.

**-Au contraire, c'est super si tu viens, ajouta-il avec plus d'enthousiasme. Je vais pouvoir me servir dans tes plats en plus...**

**-Haha, bien sûr, c'était prévu que je paye un loyer en bouffe !**

**-Super alors. Préviens moi quand tu veux passer, et je te filerais un double des clés si jamais tu veux passer pendant que je suis en cours.**

**-Woah, merci pour la confiance ! Mais, heu... Tu veux pas demander à Marco si ça le dérange pas, avant ?**

**-T'inquiète pas pour ça, il est absent cette semaine,** dit Ace d'une voix blanche.

**-D'accord... Bon, ben, je te dis quand je passerais alors ! Merci beaucoup, ça me sauve !**

**-Aucun problème, je te dois bien ça, après tout tu supporte Luffy à longueur de temps... Oh, excuse moi, j'ai un double appel, je dois te laisser. Salut !**

**-Salut Ace !**

Le brun regarda son téléphone et son visage s'assombrit en voyant le numéro de Marco s'afficher. Il hésita à répondre.

**-Allo ?**

**-Ace ? Comment tu va ?**

**-Bien. On s'est vu hier, tu te souvient ? Pas besoin d'appeler tout les jours.**

**-Ace, je suis vraiment désolé. Je m'en veux d'être parti à mon séminaire juste après ce qui viens de se passer...**

**-Arrête, j'ai plus 15 ans, je peux me gérer seul.**

**-Oui, mais j'ai peur... Que tu fasse une bêtise...**

**-Quoi ?**

Ace eut un instant d'absence quand il compris.

**-Attend, c'est pour ça que tu m'appelle ? T'a peur que j'aille voir ailleurs en ton absence parce que tu m'a frappé, alors t'essaye de me fliquer à distance ? Demande à un pote de me surveiller, pendant que t'y est !**

**-...**

**-Non, Marco, t'a pas fait ça quand même ?**

**-Bien sûr que non, arrête. Je veux juste pas que tu fasse des choses que tu pourrait regretter ensuite.**

**-C'est bon, Marco, si c'est juste ça que tu veux savoir, non, je sortirais pas ce soir. Et même si c'était le cas ce serait pas pour aller baiser je sais pas qui. Maintenant excuse-moi, je dois y aller. **

**-Ace, je-**

Le brun raccrocha, excédé. La jalousie de son amant lui pesait de plus en plus, il n'en pouvait plus. Il en venait à regretter le temps ou il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Sabo, à la pensée qu'il avait eue de quitter Marco. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à ça maintenant.

Putain, il était vraiment à bout.

.

.

.

**-Ace, quand est-ce que tu viens me voir ?**

**-Bientôt, je te dis.**

**-Maieuuuh ! C'est pas juste, en plus l'autre fois tu est venu voir Sabo pendant que j'étais en cours...**

**-Désolé petit frère, je connais pas ton emploi du temps par cœur, je pouvais pas savoir que tu serais pas là. Je repasserait bientôt, promis.**

**-T'a intérêt à ramener de la bouffe pour te faire pardonner !**

**-Aha, si tu veux, en plus ton pote Sanji va venir cuisiner chez moi, maintenant, donc j'en aurais plein.**

**-Oui, Sanji m'a dit ! Il était content que tu accepte ! Il me parle tout le temps de toi, je crois qu'il t'aime bien, hahaha !**

**-... Ah bon ?**

**-Oui ! Et dis, Ace...**

**-Oui ?**

**-Sabo s'inquiète tout le temps pour toi en ce moment... Il arrête pas de râler sur Marco à la maison.**

**-C'est parce que c'est un grand frère. C'est son rôle de se faire du mouron pour rien ! Et puis il a jamais pu saquer Marco, alors ne t'inquiète pas !**

**-Moi non plus je l'aime pas Marco ! Depuis que tu l'a rencontré, on ne se voit jamais...**

**-Tu exagère, on se voit presque toutes les semaines. Et puis c'est normal de finir par aller habiter ailleurs, on peux pas vivre toute sa vie avec ses frères.**

**-Moi, j'aimerais bien.**

**-Si t'étais moins chiant, je serais peut-être resté...**

**-Arrête d'être méchant, Ace ! **

**-Mais oui. Bon, Luffy, je vais devoir te laisser, on frappe à ma porte, ça doit être Sanji. Je passe te voir bientôt, promis.**

**-Oublie pas que t'a promis, hein !**

.

.

.

Ace ouvrit la porte sur un Sanji souriant, les bras chargés de paquets.

**-Salut Ace ! Merci encore de m'accueillir.**

**-Pas de soucis, entre, la cuisine est à toi.**

Il s'écarta pour laisser passer le blond qui alla poser ses paquets d'ingrédients sur la table.

**-Comment ça va ?** Lui demanda le cuisinier ensuite, en remontant ses manches.

**-...Bien, bien. Et toi ?**

**-Super. Marco est ou, d'ailleurs ?**

Bordel, pourquoi tout le monde devait toujours lui parler de Marco ? C'est la dernière chose à laquelle il avait envie de penser.

**-En séminaire à la capitale.**

**-Ah...**

Sanji se mit à cuisiner. Ace, ne voulant pas le déranger, retourna dans le salon et s'installa sur le bureau de Marco pour avancer dans un long devoir qu'il devait rendre le lendemain. Habituellement il n'était vraiment pas appliqué, mais travailler lui vidait la tête alors il s'y mit sérieusement.

Au bout d'une petite heure environs, une délicieuse odeur commença à flotter dans l'appartement et le fit se lever pour ouvrir la porte de la cuisine. Sanji, dos à lui, s'affairait sur le plan de travail et ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu cuisine de bon ?**

Le blond sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Ace rit de sa stupeur, ce qui finit par faire rire Sanji aussi.

**-Pour répondre à ta question, c'est un ragoût de mon invention. Et j'ai fait une tarte au citron aussi, pour le dessert.**

**-Cool ! Tu reste manger alors ?**

Sanji rougit un peu.

**-Je peux ?**

**-Ouais, bien sûr.**

**-Ah, c'est gentil...**

Il se remit à cuisiner, l'air un peu gêné. Ace l'observa.

Il plaisait au blond, il le savait. Depuis leur première rencontre par l'intermédiaire de Luffy, il avait remarqué ses regards et ses rougissements, sa timidité qui augmentait brusquement lorsque c'était à lui qu'il parlait. C'était sans doute pour ça que Marco avait été aussi jaloux de lui, il l'avait forcément remarqué. A vrai dire, comme Ace l'avait rencontré après s'être mis en couple avec Marco, il ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé s'il lui plaisait ou non. Mais maintenant, après les réflexions sur sa relation qui le poursuivaient depuis deux jours et la brusque distance émotionnelle qu'il sentait entre lui et son amant, il se surpris à penser que oui, Sanji lui plaisait. Il le regarda, observa son visage penché sur son plat, son air concentré, ses grandes mains émiettant un quelconque ingrédient dans la marmite bouillonnante... Ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés luisaient sous les rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers la fenêtre... L'encolure de sa chemise, pas boutonnée jusqu'en haut, laissait apparaître la naissance de son cou pâle, de sa clavicule, l'ébauche des muscles fins de son torse...

Il eut envie de lui. Il s'en rendit compte et cela l'abasourdit. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas désiré quelqu'un d'autre que Marco. Il en était même presque venu à penser qu'il ne parviendrais plus jamais à désirer quelqu'un d'autre que lui, qu'après avoir connu l'ivresse de son corps tout les autres lui paraîtraient fade pour toujours. Pourtant les lèvres de Sanji appelaient les siennes, sa peau appelait ses mains. Un désir de nouveauté le prenait subitement, un désir de quelqu'un qui n'était pas Marco, parfaitement incarné en Sanji. Cet infidèle que Marco avait si peur de voir en lui, il se sentait le devenir doucement, pris d'une soudaine envie d'émancipation, d'échappatoire, de fuite de cette prison dorée ou son amant le tenait enfermé sans qu'il s'en rende compte depuis deux ans.

_**Qu'il aille se faire foutre, Marco,**_pensa-il._ **Il l'a bien cherché. Il n'avait qu'à pas me frapper. Je vois pas pourquoi je l'attendrait sagement à la maison.**_

**-Sanji.. ?**

Le blond leva les yeux vers lui.

**-C'est presque prêt,** dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Ace se mordit la lèvre. Non. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit. Pas pour ce connard de Marco, non. Pour Sanji. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'utiliser ainsi, comme passe-temps ou comme échappatoire à son traumatisme et à son couple malsain. Ça rendrait le cuistot malheureux, il le sentait. Le coq avait trop d'affection pour lui. Il voyait dans ses yeux un peu plus que du désir charnel il le sentait. Pas question de lui sauter dessus comme ça, ce serait profiter de ses sentiments.

**-Sanji... Excuse-moi, mais j'avais complètement oublié que j'avais promis à un pote de le rejoindre, ce soir. Il faut que j'y aille.**

**-Ah...** fit le blond, tentant visiblement de cacher sa déception. **Pas grave, t'inquiéte ! Je t'en laisse la moitié au frigo, si jamais tu veux...**

**-C'est gentil, merci,** lui sourit Ace avant d'attraper sa veste en cuir pour la passer par-dessus son t-shirt. **Ah, et en fait...**

Il alla chercher le double de ses clefs dans l'entrée et revint dans la cuisine.

**-Tiens, si tu veux repasser dans la semaine, te gène pas, envoie-moi juste un message pour me prévenir.**

Sanji avant les mains prises avec sa cuisine, il s'approcha de lui pour glisser les clefs dans la poche de son costard. Le blond leva les yeux vers lui à ce moment-là et rougit un peu. Ace arrêta de respirer. Il avait beaucoup trop envie de l'embrasser ce gamin.

_**Ça suffit Ace. Dégage, t'a aucun droit de faire ça.**_

Il céda toutefois un peu à son envie en posant la main sur l'épaule du cuistot et en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

**-Merci pour la bouffe,** souffla-il.

Puis il sortit de la cuisine avec un signe de main.

**-Bonne soirée !**

**-A-à toi aussi,** bredouilla son cadet, l'air plus gêné que jamais.

Il ferma la porte de l'appartement derrière lui.

_**Putain, Ace, tu abuse. Marco a raison, t'es rien qu'un allumeur. Qu'est ce qu'il va se faire comme idées le pauvre... En même temps, l'avait pas qu'à être aussi mignon aussi ce môme...**_

En attendant, son envie ne s'était pas calmée. Il ne savait pas d'où sortait ce sentiment soudain, ce désir d'ailleurs. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, il voulait se venger de Marco, ou alors le fuir.

Il descendit rapidement les trois étages qui le séparaient du bas de son immeuble. Une fois dehors, il marcha au hasard en direction du centre-ville, ne sachant pas vraiment ou aller. Un feu qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps lui chauffait le ventre. Une envie de liberté, de renouveau, une ivresse légère qui le poussait à vouloir laisser les choses arriver sans qu'il ne les contrôle vraiment, à sortir de la route proprette et bien tracée de laquelle il n'avait pas dévié depuis deux ans. C'était si grisant après l'ambiance morne des derniers jours, il ne savait pas vraiment ou aller, par ou commencer. Son téléphone sonna dans sa poche et il eut un sourire en voyant le numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran. Il tombait à pic, celui-là.

**-Allo ?**

**-Salut Ace, t'es libre ce soir ?**

**-Plutôt, ouais.**

**-Une petite beuverie n'est pas de refus alors ?**

**-Mon pote, j'ai jamais été aussi chaud pour me bourrer la gueule.**

**-J'en attendais pas moins de toi. Jsuis en route pour le Moby Dick, là.**

**-Le bar à rhum du centre-ville ? Tu me prend au sérieux, à ce que je vois.**

**-C'est sûr que c'est pas de l'alcool pour petites frappes. Tu te défile ?**

**-Bien sûr que non. J'y suis dans dix minutes.**

**-Parfait, à tout de suite alors.**

Lorsqu'il raccrocha et glissa son téléphone dans sa poche, Ace sut. Il sut qu'il venait d'entrer dans quelque chose, de devenir ce que Marco avait toujours craint qu'il devienne.

Alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la nuit, il se sentait devenir infidèle.

.

.

.

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Laisser une review rend heureux, c'est scientifiquement prouvé.**


	2. Chapitre 2 - Incartades

**Salut à tous !**

**Me revoilà pour le second chapitre de _L'infidèle, intitulé « Incartades »._**

**Mais d'abord, réponse aux reviews :**

**Plop-Plop :**** Merci pour ton encouragement ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**

**Anonyme :****Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente qu'un.e lecteur/lectrice « comprenne » autant l'infidélité de Ace... J'avais peur qu'on me fasse plein de reproches en mode « ah mais tu fait la promotion de l'infidélité c'est pas bien »... Donc merci de recevoir aussi bien le message de la fic !**

**Lawiki :**** Merci de t'être autant plongé.e dans l'histoire ! Je suis contente que le message passe bien et que les réactions de Ace paraissent cohérente, j'avais un peu peur de ça. Et moi aussi j'ai du mal à me dire que j'ai fait de Marco un sale type, mais bon... c'est la vie il faut croire.**

**Merci également à PerigrinTouque d'avoir pris le temps de me donner son avis en PM !**

**Place au chapitre ! On entre un peu dans le vif du sujet cette fois...**

**Donc TW scène de sexe et infidélité.**

.

.

.

**-Eh ben, si je m'attendais.**

Ace rouvrit les yeux en entendant Zoro parler. Il s'était affalé sur le lit à côté de ce dernier, en sueur, et avait posé son poignet sur ses yeux, profitant du premier moment de calme de la soirée, qui depuis leur rencontre au bar jusqu'au lit du sabreur n'avait cessé d'être agitée.

**-De quoi ?**

**-A ton avis ? A ce qu'on finisse par coucher ensemble. Tout le monde sur le campus sait que Ace, on peux le toucher qu'avec les yeux, qu'il est fidèle comme c'est pas permis, et que c'est la pire injustice que cette université ai jamais connue.**

Pour toute réponse, Ace haussa les épaules et ferma les yeux. C'était vrai. Lui-même était choqué de ce qu'il venait de faire. Et il savait qu'il le regretterait, bientôt. Il aurait sans doute des ennuis à cause de cette incartade. Mais pour l'instant, il s'en fichait. La soirée avait été un délice.

Dès qu'il avait retrouvé le sabreur au bar du Moby Dick, il avait repris ses anciennes habitudes de mec libre comme l'air, n'hésitant pas à détailler le vert du regard sans se cacher, à se rapprocher insensiblement de lui, à le frôler à la moindre occasion, à planter ses yeux sombres dans les siens. Zoro avait d'abord eu l'air surpris, lui avait même demandé s'il était toujours avec Marco -ce à quoi Ace avait répondu vaguement qu'ils s'en fichaient, ce qui avait eu l'air de lui suffire- puis était rentré dans son jeu.

Après quelques heures passées à vider la réserve de rhum du bar, ils avaient naturellement pris le chemin de l'appartement de Zoro. Il ne savait plus vraiment lequel des deux avait embrassé l'autre en premier, mais très vite ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le lit du sabreur, qui semblait plus que ravi de cette surprenante opportunité de coucher avec l'un des mecs les plus désirés du campus. Ace, aidé par l'alcool, s'était totalement abandonné à ses bras habiles qui lui avaient fait atteindre l'extase plusieurs fois de suite. Il était trois ou quatre heures du matin lorsqu'ils avaient fini par séparer leurs corps pour reprendre leur souffle, étendus sur le lit deux places de Roronoa, après que ce dernier se soit levé pour ouvrir la fenêtre et laisser une légère brise rafraîchir la chambre encore bouillante de leurs ébats.

**-ça ne te ressemble pas de faire ça. T'es toujours avec Marco, non ? Tu te venge parce qu'il est allé voir ailleurs, c'est ça ?**

**-Non.**

**-Alors quoi ? T'en a juste eu marre de te faire un vieux ? Tu t'es subitement rendu compte qu'en fait la monogamie c'était pas ton truc ?**

Le vert était goguenard. Ace lui adressa un magnifique doigt d'honneur, un sourire amer sur les lèvres.

**-Je t'en pose, des questions ?**

**-Je vois, monsieur veux garder ses raisons pour lui. Remarque, c'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre. Sourcils-en-vrille va être vert quand il apprendra ça... lui qui passe son temps à te mater.**

Ace tiqua en entendant le surnom de Sanji. Zoro était du genre à se vanter, surtout avec le cuistot, il avait bien vu qu'ils passaient leur temps à se taquiner mutuellement. Ça ferait sûrement de la peine au blond, il n'en doutait pas.

**-... Enfin, je dis ça, mais j'imagine que tu préfère que j'en parle pas ? À moins que t'ai décidé de jouer la carte de la franchise avec Marco, ajouta le vert en voyant son expression.**

**-... Je vais pas te demander de mentir pour me couvrir, c'est pas mon genre. Mais ouais, si tu pouvait éviter de le crier sur tout les toits, je t'avoue que ça m'arrangerais.**

**-Oho, tu deviens vraiment un infidèle pour de bon alors.**

**-Je sais pas. J'ai pas encore décidé de ce que j'allais faire.**

Le visage de Ace s'était fermé, comme à chaque fois qu'il évoquait Marco. En effet, tout ce qui avait pu arriver cette nuit ne l'avait pas plus avancé sur ce qu'il devait faire de sa relation. Il se doutait bien que cette histoire finirait par fuiter, et que tôt ou tard il devrait confronter Marco. Déjà que son amant était furieux lorsqu'il n'avait que des soupçons, alors s'il apprenait qu'il avait vraiment été infidèle... Un frisson lui parcouru l'épine dorsale. Il se rendit compte avec effroi qu'il avait _peur_ de Marco, de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux en se disant que son couple ressemblait de plus en plus à un bourbier dont il ne voyait pas la sortie.

Zoro, qui le regardait du coin de l'oeil, couché les bras croisés derrière la tête, se remit à fixer le plafond en lâchant dans un soupir :

**-Eh ben, je connaît pas les détails mais ça a pas l'air drôle, ce qui se passe avec ton gars.**

**-C'est vrai, c'est pas très drôle,** répondit Ace avec un sourire sans joie.

Zoro le regarda à nouveau.

**-Tu sais, je joue les surpris pour t'emmerder mais en fait, ça m'étonne pas.**

**-De quoi ?**

**-Que tu finisse par aller voir ailleurs. J'te connaît pas depuis longtemps, mais t'a une réputation sur le campus, et puis Luffy m'a parlé de toi. Un fêtard, un mec qui vit sans regrets, qu'on dit de toi. Pas le genre de gars qui réfléchit à son futur, qui se case avec un mec qui a presque le double de son âge et qui devient casanier. **

Il eut un petit rire.

**-Entre nous, ça faisait pas un pli que t'allait finir par vouloir faire à nouveau cavalier seul.**

**-Tu me connaît que par les rumeurs. Et puis Marco m'a changé. Il est tout pour moi. Je sais bien qu'on est un couple étrange, j'entends la terre entière me dire depuis qu'on est ensemble qu'il est trop vieux et trop sérieux pour moi, toutes ces conneries. Mais on a toujours été au dessus de ça, on...**

**-Si tout était si parfait que ça, tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi t'a couché avec le premier mec qui t'a proposé de sortir ce soir ?**

**-...**

**-Hé, jsuis pas ton psy, Ace. Mais franchement, ya un truc qui a l'air de vraiment pas tourner rond dans votre histoire. Et puis...**

Il baissa d'un ton et ajouta d'une voix grave et posée :

**-Moi je m'en fous, mais je crois que Luffy aimerais bien retrouver le grand frère qu'il avait avant.**

Ace le fixa un instant, interdit. Zoro lui avait toujours donné l'impression de quelqu'un de bourru, mais finalement il semblait plutôt observateur.

**-Tu cache bien ton jeu, dis-moi...**

**-Je vois pas de quoi tu parle**, répondit le sabreur avec un sourire.

Ils finirent par s'endormir, épuisés. Le lendemain matin, Ace se réveilla en sursaut vers 10h, réalisant qu'il était en train de louper son cours du matin. Il s'habilla en vitesse et rassembla ses affaires sous l'œil endormi et grognon de Zoro, réveillé par son agitation subite.

**-Si tu veux remettre ça, tu m'appelle quand tu veux, **lança le vert en baillant alors qu'il enfilait ses chaussures.

**-...**

**-Allez, te prend pas la tête, je dis juste ça au cas ou. Il ne s'est rien passé hier soir, ok ?**

**-... Merci, mais te force pas à mentir pour moi.**

**-C'est bon. Allez, dégage, que je finisse ma nuit tranquille.**

Ace lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et se dirigea vers la fac au pas de course. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé maintenant. Supporterait-il de ne rien dire à Marco ? Rien que le fait qu'il soit allé voir ailleurs ne marquait-il pas la fin de leur relation ? Lorsqu'il se posait la question, il n'était même plus sûr de savoir s'il pouvait vraiment dire qu'il l'aimait. Tout était trop confus pour lui, trop de choses avaient été remises en question par la violence dont son amant avait fait preuve à son égard. Il décida de mettre tout ça dans un coin de sa tête et de ne plus y penser pour le moment. Mais son estomac se serrait toujours un peu quand il pensait à Marco, et surtout à ce que ce dernier pourrait faire quand il apprendrait qu'il l'avait trompé.

.

.

.

**-Et voilà ! Cheesecake du chef et chocolat chaud maison spécial.**

Ace poussa une exclamation ravie en voyant l'énorme gâteau que Sanji venait de déposer sur la table du salon. Après son départ de chez Zoro, il avait passé la journée à la fac, avant de rentrer vers 16h dans son appartement ou le blond, qui lui avait demandé la permission de venir cuisiner, l'attendait avec un gôuter somptueux.

Le coq lui tendit une part de cheesecake et une tasse d'un énorme chocolat chaud surmonté d'une montagne de chantilly. Le brun se jeta dessus avec joie tandis que Sanji s'installait en face de lui pour déguster sa propre part.

**-Aah, c'est exactement le goûter dont j'avais besoin, tu peux pas imaginer !**

**-C'est ce que je suis dit, hier tu n'avait pas l'air très bien alors j'ai essayé de cuisiner quelque chose de réconfortant.**

Pour toute réponse, Ace planta ses yeux dans celui du blond et lui adressa un sourire charmeur, faisant légèrement rougir ce dernier qui le lui rendit tout de même. C'était pas bon ça, avec son aventure d'hier il reprenait ses habitudes d'ancien séducteur. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il aimait bien ce côté attentionné et chaleureux de Sanji.

Son téléphone vibra à côté de lui. Il y jeta un coup d'œil. Un message de Marco.

_**« J'espère que tout va bien pour toi. J'organise des vacances pour mon retour, une petite semaine rien que nous deux pour nous changer les idées... Il y a un pays que tu aimerais visiter ? Je m'arrange pour que tu n'aie pas de problème pour tes cours. Je t'aime. »**_

Le ventre de Ace se serra. En cet instant, il n'avait vraiment, vraiment pas envie que Marco revienne, et l'idée de partir à l'étranger avec lui ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Plus les jours passaient, plus il sentait grandir en lui une peur sourde qu'il développait peu à peu pour son amant. Et ça le terrifiait. Il commençait à comprendre qu'en le frappant, Marco avait atteint un point de non-retour avec lui. Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant désormais, encore moins avec son incartade de la nuit dernière, qui ajoutait encore une distance entre eux.

Il répondit rapidement, sentant sur lui le regard interrogateur de Sanji.

_**« Pardon Marco, mais mes exams approchent, il faut vraiment pas que je loupe de cours ces temps-ci. On partira plutôt cet été, d'accord ? J'espère que ton séminaire se passe bien. »**_

Il hésita, puis ajouta un _je t'aime_ au message, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter en étant trop froid.

Recevoir un signe de son amant lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Il se sentait très seul tout à coup, alors que l'instant d'avant il avait réussi à se changer les idées en partageant ce goûter avec le cuistot. Là, tout lui revenait en pleine poire, et ça lui faisait vraiment pas du bien. Son vis-à-vis, inquiet sans doute de son changement subit d'expression, le regarda avec attention.

**-Ace, ça va ? T'a pas l'air très bien...**

**-O-Ouais, ça va. T'inquiète pas,** répondit-il rapidement en se forçant à sourire.

Tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots, il sentit une larme incontrôlée couler sur sa joue.

Surpris, il se leva précipitamment et porta la main à son visage. Sanji l'imita, contourna la table à toute vitesse et se rapprocha de lui.

**-Ace... !**

**-C'est rien, c'est rien,** balbutia le brun, gêné de faire un tel aveu de faiblesse devant son cadet. **Je suis juste fatigué, je...**

Ses mots se perdirent dans sa gorge. Il tourna la tête vers le blond, qui avait posé la main sur son bras, les yeux brillants d'inquiétude.

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ace ?**

**-ça va, je...**

Il tenta encore une fois de maîtriser ce flot d'émotion qui montait en lui, et sentit qu'il s'apprêtait à craquer. C'en était trop, tout ça, il n'en pouvait plus. Garder tout ça pour lui, toute sa tristesse, ce désespoir, cette confusion...

_**Marco m'a frappé. J'ai trompé Marco.**_

Ces deux choses lui auraient paru tellement impossible quelques mois auparavant. Ça tournait encore et encore dans sa tête jusqu'à le rendre dingue.

C'en était trop. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, crispant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, retenant ses larmes de toutes ses forces.

_**Pourquoi c'est si compliqué, bordel. Pourquoi il a fallu qu'une histoire d'amour parfaite prenne cette tournure. Pourquoi je suis incapable de gérer ça tout seul, et pourquoi je suis incapable d'en parler à quelqu'un. Pourquoi, bordel, pourquoi je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire maintenant ?**_

Il sentit Sanji refermer ses bras sur lui et il se blottit instinctivement contre son épaule, sentant la chaleur du corps du blond l'apaiser un peu. Après quelques secondes, il finit par enlacer à son tour le cuisinier, le serrant fort contre lui sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait. Cette attention subite était si réconfortante tout à coup, il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir se rapprocher le plus possible de cette proximité rassurante, de se serrer contre un homme dont il n'aurait pas peur qu'il le frappe.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position, Sanji, apparemment assez perdu à la vue de son aîné, qu'il était habitué à voir calme et sûr de lui, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de Ace, tandis de ce dernier posait son front sur son épaule, se calmant peu à peu. Puis le brun finit par se dégager légèrement pour faire face au blond, un peu gêné.

**-Désolé,** souffla-il,** je... je vais pas très bien en ce moment. Je voulais pas que tu aie à en faire les frais.**

**-Pas de problème, **sourit Sanji, **t'avais l'air d'en avoir besoin.**

Tout en disant cela, il porta sa main au visage de son vis-à-vis pour effleurer ses mèches brunes. Ace pris soudain conscience de l'ambiguïté de leur proximité. Il avait seulement vue cette dernière comme un réconfort, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, ils étaient vachement proches là quand même... Et Sanji était encore plus mignon, vu d'ici. Surtout avec son œil planté dans le sien, et ses doigts qui lui effleuraient la tempe... Le température sembla monter d'un coup entre leurs deux corps toujours à demi enlacés. Le visage du blond semblait s'approcher peu à peu du sien... Il n'avait plus que quelques centimètres à franchir pour s'emparer de ces lèvres tentatrices, s'embarquer dans une nouvelle nuit d'amour ou il pourrait encore oublier, oublier Marco, oublier ce fichu hématome, sa peur, son angoisse de l'avenir, toutes ces satanées questions qui lui secouaient le crâne... La peau de Sanji l'appelait, il voulait sa douceur, il voulait s'emparer de cette délicatesse sensuelle qui habitait tout ses mouvements et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer depuis la veille...

_**Arrête, Ace. Rappelle toi ce que tu t'es promis hier soir. Sanji n'est pas Zoro, il ne sera pas comblé avec une partie de jambes en l'air, tu le sais bien, tu le sens. Ne lui fait pas de mal comme ça, juste pour panser cette blessure qui se rouvrira demain, de toute façon. Et tu crois vraiment que tromper Marco encore une fois va t'aider ? Arrête tes conneries, n'empire pas les choses...**_

Au moment ou Sanji semblait prendre le parti de faire le premier pas pour l'embrasser, le brun se dégagea précipitamment, l'éloignant fermement de lui en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

**-Je...**

Le blond clignait des yeux en face de lui, l'air surpris.

_**Putain, arrête de faire cette tronche, je vais vraiment finir par te sauter dessus.**_

**-Je peux pas, Sanji, je suis désolé... Je... Je suis avec Marco, tu te souvient ? ...Ça te rendrait pas heureux de t'embarquer là-dedans, crois-moi...**

Il y eut un silence. Une pointe de tristesse sembla fleurir sur le visage du cuistot, mais il eut à peine le temps de la voir qu'elle fut remplacée par un immense sourire forcé.

**-Pas de soucis, hein ! Dé...désolé du malentendu. On oublie ça, d'accord ?**

**-Sanji...**

**-Allez, finissons notre goûter, c'est pour ça que je suis là après tout.**

Il retourna s'asseoir, son sourire figé sur ses lèvre. Ace le regarda, sincèrement désolé. Il ne connaissait pas exactement les sentiments du blond à son égard, mais une chose était sûre, ils dépassaient la simple **attirance physique.**

**-Je suis vraiment désolé, Sanji. Tu...**

Il se couvrit les yeux d'une main, cherchant des mots qui n'empireraient pas tout, faisant la grimace.

**-Je sais que Luffy parle beaucoup de moi et tout... Je vois bien que tout ses potes m'admirent comme c'est pas permis, mais... vraiment, je suis pas aussi bien que ce p'tit con veux vous le faire croire.**

Le blond le fixait, l'air à peu près neutre.

**-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que... Tu m'idéalise sûrement. Je suis juste un connard paumé qui pousse tout le monde à se faire du soucis pour lui. Tu trouvera mieux que moi, t'aura pas à chercher bien loin.**

**-Ace...**

Sanji baissa la tête, un sourire vague toujours fixé sur son visage.

**-...On en parle plus, ok. On oublie. C'est moi, c'était pas correct de ma part de profiter d'un moment de faiblesse pour me rapprocher de toi, surtout en sachant que tu est en couple. Mais dis pas du mal de toi comme ça.**

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Ace ne savait plus ou se mettre. Il aurait peut-être préféré que le blond s'énerve ou s'en aille. Là, la bienveillance sans faille dont le cuistot faisait preuve à son égard ne faisait que le troubler davantage. Après un instant d'hésitation, il finit par aller s'asseoir en face de lui pour reprendre son goûter là ou il l'avait interrompu, n'osant pas regarder l'autre dans les yeux.

**-T'es un mec bien, Sanji.**

**-Ah... Merci? C'est que j'essaye d'être un vrai gentlemen, **répondit l'intéressé en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, manifestement aussi gêné que ravi du compliment.

_**Putain mais arrête d'être aussi craquant comme ça,**_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Ace devant son sourire rayonnant, un peu retourné par leur échange.

Il termina sa part de gâteau en silence, puis se leva et s'excusa auprès du blond, en lui disant qu'il ferait mieux d'aller se coucher.

**-J'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, je suis un peu à bout.**

**-Oui, le marimo m'a dit que vous étiez sortis hier soir...**

**-Ah bon, il t'a dit ? Tu le connaît, toujours prêt à se bourrer la gueule...**

**-Oui...**

Ace détestait mentir, mais il voulait à tout prix éviter de faire plus de peine au blond en lui apprenant ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce dernier lui adressa un dernier sourire en déclarant :

**-Invitez-moi la prochaine fois que vous sortez. Je tient sûrement pas autant l'alcool que toi et encore moins que cette stupide tête de mousse alcoolique, mais ça m'empêchera pas de faire la fête avec vous.**

**-Bien sûr. Bon, allez, j'y vais, te gêne pas pour continuer à cuisiner si tu veux.**

**-Merci beaucoup. Et, Ace...**

**-Oui ?**

**-Si ça va pas...**

**-ça va, t'en fait pas, je suis juste crevé.**

**-Je veux dire... Je suis là. Je serais toujours là.**

_**Oh bordel, c'est quoi ça.**_

Sanji sembla réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire et sursauta en rosissant, se rectifiant aussitôt sous les yeux écarquillés de Ace.

**-Hem, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, enfin, pas de façon aussi gênante. Mais bon, tu m'a compris.**

**-...Merci.**

_**Bordel, ce gamin, mais ce gamin... **_se répétait Ace en se glissant entre ses draps. _**Il va me rendre dingue s'il continue à jouer à ça. Faut que je dise à mon frère d'arrêter de se faire des potes aussi canons... C'est mauvais pour mon cœur ces conneries, et pas sûr que ça arrange le merdier dans lequel je suis fourré...**_

_._

_._

_._

Le lendemain à son réveil, Ace trouva un petit déjeuner somptueux entièrement préparé dans son frigo. Sanji était décidément bien trop attentionné.

Il le mangea en silence, ses pensées s'orientant naturellement vers le blond. Il avait peur de l'avoir blessé, et l'avoir repoussé le rendait triste. Il s'était senti si apaisé dans ses bras. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait grand besoin de se confier, de se sentir compris. Habituellement, à chaque fois qu'il avait un problème, il en parlait à Marco et à Sabo. Mais là, le premier était la source du problème et le deuxième ne le laisserait même pas finir de s'expliquer avant de rendre cette histoire plus lourde et complexe qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ne pouvant faire appel ni à l'un ni à l'autre, il était complètement perdu. Quand à ses potes de fac, il n'osait pas les embêter avec ses problèmes, et leur bonne humeur et leur manque de sérieux lui faisaient du bien, il ne voulait pas risquer de nuire à cela. Il avait l'habitude de tout régler seul, quand il ne faisait pas appel à son frère ou à son amant.

Il fut d'humeur morose pendant toute la journée, feignant d'ignorer les appels de Marco qui cherchait manifestement à le joindre pour le convaincre de partir en vacances. Il finit par mettre son téléphone en silencieux et à la fin de ses cours, ses pas s'orientèrent naturellement vers l'appartement de ses deux frères. Même s'il ne pouvait pas leur parler de ses problèmes, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de les voir.

**-Je dérange pas ?** Demanda-il avec un sourire à Sabo qui lui ouvrit la porte.

**-Jamais, tu sais bien. Luffy va être content de te voir ! Il est dans le salon avec ses amis.**

Ace entra, répondant distraitement aux questions de son frères qui lui trouvait encore une petite mine. Luffy lui sauta dessus dès qu'il le vit et il l'accueillit en riant. Derrière lui, assis dans le salon, se trouvaient Zoro, Nami et Ussop. Il le saluèrent tous -avec un petit sourire en coin en prime de la part du sabreur- et il se débattit pour que son petit frère, qui l'avait entouré de ses bras et ne voulait plus le lâcher, se rassoie à sur le canapé.

**-Oh, Ace ! Salut, tu veux un cocktail ?**

Le brun faillit s'étouffer en entendant la voix de Sanji dans son dos. Il était bête aussi, bien sûr qu'il était là. La petite bande était inséparable. Il fit volte-face et se retrouva face au blond, qui revenait de la cuisine avec un plateau rempli de cocktails multicolores. La nuit tombait et que l'ambiance était à la fête, après tout.

**-Bien sûr, merci,** répondit-il en se servant, gêné de se retrouver aussi subitement face à lui. **Et merci pour le petit-déj', ce matin, **souffla-il plus bas.

**-Pas de problème,** répondit le cuistot avec un grand sourire.

Puis ce dernier le dépassa et alla s'incliner devant Nami pour lui proposer son cocktail spécialement conçu pour elle. Tout le monde savait que le blond préférait les hommes, mais il s'évertuait à continuer à se comporter comme un gentlemen complet avec toutes les filles qu'il croisait, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de la rouquine -une étudiante en économie mignonne à croquer aux cheveux coupés au carré. Ace eut un demi-sourire devant ce spectacle et alla s'asseoir à côté de Zoro, écoutant pendant un moment la conversation des amis de son frère. Lorsque tout le monde fut trop occupé à essayer d'empêcher Luffy de manger à lui tout seul l'en-cas que Sanji avait préparé, le sabreur, qui n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper plus que ça, en profita pour s'adresser à Ace, toujours assis à côté de lui et qui regardait la scène en riant.

**-D'abord moi, maintenant Sanji ? Marco a du soucis à se faire à ce que je vois...**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? **

**-Fais pas l'innocent, ça se voit tout de suite...**

**-Cette fois, je te jure, tu te fais des idées.**

**-Vraiment ? J'en aurait mis ma main à couper, quand il est arrivé derrière toi, tout à l'heure. Je savait pas que Portgas D. Ace pouvait rougir...**

**-Que-**

**-Et vu que la blondinette craque sur toi depuis des mois, je me suis dit que...**

**-Arrête. Tu te fait encore des idées. Je suis toujours avec Marco, tu sais ?**

**-ça t'a pas empêché de venir me voir.**

**-C'est pas pareil. Je ne peux rien faire avec Sanji, ça lui ferait plus de mal que de bien.**

**-ça, c'est à lui de le décider, non ?**

**-...**

**-Tu devrais vraiment larguer ton vioque.**

**-... ! L'appelle pas comme ça.**

**-Arrête de jouer les prudes choqués, Ace. C'est humain d'avoir envie d'aller voir ailleurs. T'a pas à être parfait, t'a 22 ans, mec. Sourcils-en-vrille te fait bander, eh bah, ça arrive, pas la peine d'en faire un fromage, la seule chose inquiétante, c'est que t'a des goûts de merde. Tu crois pas que ton vioque a eu le temps de bien s'amuser avant de se caser avec un petit jeune ?**

**-La fidélité, ça existe, tu sais, Zoro.**

**-Peut-être. Mais si un mec qui croit autant à la fidélité que toi se met à aller voir ailleurs, c'est peut-être qu'il est pas fidèle à la bonne personne, tu croit pas ?**

**-Arrête de parler comme un vieux sage, tu me fait flipper. **

**-Boaf, moi, ce que j'en dis...**

Le bretteur repris une gorgée de la bouteille de rhum qu'il tenait en main depuis un moment. Apparemment il avait dédaigné les cocktails de Sanji. Sabo vint s'asseoir à leur côté, son propre verre à la main.

**-Dis-moi, Ace, tu dors bien, ces temps-ci ? T'a vraiment l'air crevé.**

**-Non, t'inquiète pas...**

**-C'est juste qu'il a recommencé à sortir ces derniers temps, **lâcha Zoro avec un clin d'oeil à l'adresse du brun.

**-C'est vrai ?**

**-Un peu... répondit l'intéressé avec un sourire gêné.**

**-Marco ne désapprouve pas ?**

**-Si, mais... Marco ne décide pas tout pour moi, tu sais.**

Le blond eut un sourire entendu.

**-Content de te l'entendre dire. Fait quand même attention à garder un rythme pour tes cours.**

**-Ouiii, _grand frère._**

.

.

.

_**Peut-être que tu n'es pas fidèle à la bonne personne... Pas fidèle à la bonne personne...**_

Les mots de Zoro ne cessaient de revenir dans l'esprit de Ace. Couché sur son lit, la peau encore humide de la douche qu'il venait de prendre, une simple serviette passée autour de sa taille, il fixait le plafond, plus perdu que jamais.

Deux jours avaient passé et Marco devait rentrer le lendemain soir. Il n'avait toujours pas décidé de ce qu'il allait faire. Il ne voulait pas mentir à son amant mais comment avouer son infidélité à un homme dont il avait peur qu'il le frappe ? Car il avait cessé de se le cacher : oui, Marco lui faisait peur. Sa force tranquille qui, il l'avait vu, pouvait en un rien de temps se transformer en rage violente lui faisait peur. Sa volonté de contrôler tout les aspects de son existence lui faisait peur. Il voulait en sortir, il s'en rendait compte peu importe à quel point il l'aimait, il se rendait bien compte que le relation devenait dangereuse pour lui. Ou trouverait-il le courage et le moyen de s'en sortir, c'était une autre histoire.

Son téléphone vibra. Il tendit le bras pour l'attraper et regarda le message qui s'affichait sur son écran -Sanji.

_**Bonne nouvelle, j'ai enfin reçu mon nouveau four ! Ça te dérange si je passe dans la soirée pour récupérer le matériel de cuisine que j'ai laissé chez toi ?**_

Il répondit machinalement un _pas de problème_, puis se remit à fixer le plafond, ne pouvant retenir une grimace. Donc Sanji ne viendrait plus. Ces deux derniers jours, il avait passé ses deux après-midi à cuisiner chez lui, et Ace lui avait tenu compagnie de bonne grâce, une fois qu'il avait vu que la gêne dûe à son rejet avait l'air d'être passée. Ils avaient bavardé pendant des heures, parlant de tout et de rien pendant que le cuistot réalisait pâtisseries et plats délicieux.

Ces moments lui faisaient beaucoup de bien en lui faisant oublier ses problèmes de couple, et d'un autre côté le tourmentaient davantage. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que le blond lui plaisait terriblement. Penser au fait que Marco allait revenir et qu'il ne verrait plus Sanji tout les jours lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une pierre sur le cœur.

Il se leva et s'habilla d'un short et d'un sweat à capuche noir. Le soleil se couchait, diffusant sa lumière orangée dans l'appartement silencieux. Ace appuya son front contre la baie vitrée du salon et resta dans cette position, regardant dehors, pensif, pendant de longues minutes, laissant son esprit aller de Marco à Sanji, de Sanji aux paroles de Zoro, de son infidélité avec Zoro à Marco. Il allait mal. Il se sentait sombrer chaque jour un peu plus dans un état brumeux qui ressemblait de plus en plus à de la dépression. Il dormait peu, son moral chutait d'un coup pour un rien et son estomac se tordait dès qu'il pensait un tant soit peu au futur. Il aurait sans doute dû demander de l'aide, au moins à ses frères. Mais ça impliquait de leur dire que Marco le battait. Et ça, non, il ne le pouvait pas, il n'en était toujours pas capable.

On frappa à la porte.

-**Entrez**, dit-il d'une voix lasse.

Il se retourna pour voir Sanji ouvrir, souriant comme toujours. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Il se saluèrent et le blond fit un peu la conversation, racontant une énième bêtise que Luffy avait faite en dévorant la totalité du stock d'un restaurant à volonté non loin du campus. Ace rit de bon cœur. La présence du cuisinier rendait tout plus supportable, sur le moment.

Ce dernier récupéra sa mallette de cuisine, et quelques ustensiles apportés en plus qu'il rangea soigneusement dans son sac. Ace le regarda faire, à nouveau triste à l'idée qu'il ne viendrait plus cuisiner chaque jour. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlaient plus, et lorsque le blond eu fini il resta un moment les bras ballants, faisant face au brun.

**-Bon, eh bien... Je vais y aller, alors,** déclara-il, l'air un peu déçu lui aussi. **Merci pour tout.**

**-Merci à toi. C'était... C'était bien que tu sois là cette semaine.**

Silence. Ils restaient là à regarder successivement leurs pieds et leurs vis-à-vis, semblant à la fois ne pas savoir quoi dire et ne pas vouloir que l'entrevue se termine aussi vite. Sanji finit par prendre la parole, visiblement incertain de ce qu'il allait dire ou faire.

**-Ace... Je voulais savoir...**

**-Ouais ?**

Le blond semblait tout à coup gêné, mais déterminé à aller au bout de ce qu'il avait commencé. Après avoir détourné le regard, il planta à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens et demanda d'un coup :

**-Est-ce que je te plaît ?**

Ace le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, se sentant rougir un peu.

_**Oh non, pitié, ne va pas sur ce terrain-là. Rend pas les choses plus difficiles...**_

**-...**

**-Je veux dire, je sais bien que tu es avec Marco et tout, hein. Mais je voulais savoir... Parce que cette semaine, j'avais l'impression que... Enfin, je me fait peut-être des idées, mais...**

Tout en parlant, il avait fait deux pas vers le brun, qui n'était plus séparé que lui que par un mètre.

**-J'aimerais savoir ce que tu pense de moi.**

Les joues du coq étaient rouges, mais son regard était ferme. La lumière du soleil couchant le mettait dangereusement en valeur. Ace eu terriblement envie de l'embrasser. Il ferma les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage.

_**Contrôle toi, nom de dieu.**_

**-Je... écoute, Sanji, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de te dire ça mais... Je crois que je ne sais pas mentir.**

L'autre resta silencieux, attendant manifestement la suite. Il déglutit.

_**Tant pis. J'ai qu'à être franc avec lui.**_

**-Je... Ouais, tu me plaît. Tu me plaît vachement, même. Mais Sanji... Je suis avec Marco. Et même si c'est compliqué en ce moment... **

Il soupira.

**-Je veux pas te faire de mal, ok. Et je sais que je t'en ferais si je m'écoute et que je suis inconséquent avec toi. Je vois bien que... que tu tient à moi, et ça me touche. Mais je veux pas faire de toi un simple coup d'un soir, une échappatoire à mon couple qui part en vrille. Tu mérite mieux.**

Un silence suivit ses paroles. Il baissa les yeux, ne sachant plus quoi ajouter.

**-Mais Ace...**

Sanji se rapprocha encore de lui.

**-Et si c'est moi qui te le demande... ?**

Le blond lui prit la main et la serra. Ace le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, interrogateur.

**-Je m'en fiche, Ace. Je m'en fiche que tu me traite comme un coup d'un soir. J'oublierai tout demain, si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais là, j'en peux plus... je veux juste être avec toi.**

En prononçant ces dernières paroles, il enlaça le brun et nicha son visage dans son cou.

**-Accepte-le, s'il te plaît...**

Ace se sentit perdre pied. Après quelques secondes de flottement, il referma ses bras sur Sanji, posant une main dans son dos et l'autre à l'arrière de sa tête, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux fins, inspirant son odeur enivrante.

_**Et puis merde.**_

C'en était trop. Il arrêta de réfléchir et se laissa aller, seulement guidé par son désir.

Tout alla très, très vite.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, leurs mains parcoururent leurs corps, leurs doigts passèrent sous leurs vêtements. La température monta, Ace se sentit perdre le contrôle, il poussa Sanji contre le plan de travail, se pressa contre lui, sentit son cœur partir en vrille quand le blond se mit à dévorer la peau de son cou. Il retira la veste de costard, déboutonna la chemise à toute vitesse, faisant apparaître la peau pâle, immaculée, la découvrant du regard et du bout de ongles, libérant les épaules maigres, les bras fins, tandis que l'autre faisait passer son sweat par-dessus sa tête et portait ses yeux débordant de désir sur ses muscles sveltes.

Leurs peaux se réchauffaient au contact de l'autre, leurs baisers enfiévrés leurs faisaient tourner la tête, des gémissements leur échappaient déjà. Ace redécouvrait quelque chose dont il n'avait pas jouit depuis longtemps, le plaisir de voir quelqu'un s'abandonner totalement à lui. Avec Marco, tout était toujours sous contrôle c'était lui qui perdait le nord sous les caresses de son amant, lui qui laissait des bruits indécents franchir ses lèvres sans pudeur, tandis que son aîné, au-dessus de lui, restait presque impassible dans l'extase. Avec Zoro, ça avait été plus ou moins la même chose, l'un comme l'autre, par fierté, gardant, dans une certaine mesure, un masque, une retenue.

Sanji n'avait pas de tel complexes, se laissait totalement aller dans ses bras, s'accrochant aux épaules du brun et rejetant la tête en arrière tandis qu'il entrait en lui, gémissant son prénom sans retenue. Son visage défait, rougi par la fièvre du désir, excitait Ace au plus haut point. Il attrapa la nuque du blond, qui s'était laissé aller en arrière sur le plan de travail, pour le ramener et le serrer contre lui, donnant des coups de reins de plus en plus puissants et précis jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente trembler, traversé par l'orgasme dans un ultime gémissement. Il jouit à son tour avec une exclamation étouffée quelques secondes plus tard, les yeux fermés, le nez enfoui dans les cheveux du cuisinier.

Il restèrent quelques minutes enlacés, silencieux, reprenant lentement leur souffle, couverts de sueur. Puis Ace se redressa un peu, posant son front contre celui de Sanji qui le regardait, encore haletant.

Peu à peu le brouillard de son désir se dissipait et il redescendait sur terre, assaillit à nouveau par tout ce qu'il venait complètement d'oublier dans le plaisir.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Milles pensées contradictoires se mélaient dans sa tête. Le remord l'assaillait déjà -celui d'avoir encore trompé Marco, mais aussi d'avoir fini par craquer et par coucher avec le blond malgré la promesse qu'il s'était faite- mais il se sentait aussi doucement envahi par une sorte d'hébétude heureuse, une envie folle, d'un coup, de tout plaquer pour disparaître il ne savait ou avec ce mec devant lui, loin de Marco, loin de la fac, loin de tout. Venait s'ajouter à cela une amertume tenace, le sentiment qu'il venait de faire une connerie, que cet acte s'ajouterait plus tard à la liste de ses problèmes, peut importe l'intense plaisir qu'il venait d'y prendre.

**-Sanji, je...**

**-Dis rien, **souffla le blond en l'entourant à nouveau de ses bras, posant le front sur son épaule. **Promis, dès demain j'oublierais tout. Je ferais comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tu pourra revenir à ta vie d'avant, et pas besoin d'en parler à Marco, je garderais le secret. **

**-Sanji... **

**-Ne culpabilise pas, ok ? J'ai rêvé de ça depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu. Merci de m'avoir permis de le vivre. Maintenant, on a juste à garder ça comme un bon souvenir et à revenir à nos vies d'avant.**

Il resserra un peu son étreinte.

**-C'était super bon. Merci.**

**-... Pour moi aussi.**

**-Vraiment ?**

**-Tu sais que c'est pas genre de mentir.**

**-Aha, tant mieux.**

_**-**_**Sanji...**

**-Oui ?**

**-Tu veux bien dormir ici ce soir ?**

**-T'a pas peur que Marco me voie demain ?**

**-Il rentre tard dans la journée. J'ai pas envie de dormir seul...**

**-Oh... D'accord, alors.**

.

.

.

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre trois : « Retour » .**


	3. Chapitre 3 - Retour

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

**Me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre de l'infidèle, intitulé « Retour ». J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Merci, merci, merci pour vos retours positifs ! Je l'ai déjà dit, mais j'appréhende beaucoup par rapport à cette fiction, j'ai toujours peur que le message passe mal ou que les réactions des personnages paraissent irréalistes, alors vos retours me font franchement chaud au cœur.**

**Je préviens tout de suite que malheureusement, il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine... Je ne serais pas disponible pour le poster alors il va falloir patienter encore un peu ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre en question est déjà presque terminé, je le garde bien au chaud pour vous !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Avant de commencer le chapitre, les réponses aux reviews !**

**Siriana2526 :**** Merci pour ta review ! J'adore Ace et Sanji aussi... Je fais de mon mieux pour les rendre mignons (surtout Sanji je crois). J'espère que la suite comblera tes attentes !**

**Lawiki :**** Merci de prendre la peine de laisser une longue review à chaque fois ! Tant mieux si tu aime Sanji dans cette fic, j'ai essayé de le rendre mignon au possible et je suis contente de voir que ça marche ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu comprend aussi bien les sentiments que je met en scène ! **

**Anonyme :**** Moi aussi je suis plus peinée pour Sanji que pour Marco... Il faut dire que j'en ai fait un sacré enfoiré notre ananas préféré ! Et en effet les retrouvailles vont être compliquées, comme tu va pouvoir le voir dans ce chapitre.**

**Noirchaperon :**** Merci pour ta petite review toute mignonne ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**

**N'hésitez pas à continuer à me donner votre avis et Bonne lecture à tous !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Comment tu t'es fait ça ?**

Ace leva la tête, surpris. Lui et Sanji s'étaient installés dans son grand lit et bavardaient depuis environs une heure. Ils évitaient, d'un accord tacite, de parler de ce qui venait de se passer, mais aussi de Marco, et du futur en général. La conversation, un peu gênée au début, était donc vite devenue légère, glissant sur des souvenirs d'enfance et d'adolescence qu'ils se racontaient tour à tour à grand renfort de rires. Ace, uniquement habillé d'un caleçon, était allongé les bras derrière la tête, tandis que le blond, assis en tailleurs à côté de lui, avait enfilé son boxer et sa chemise qu'il gardait ouverte. Le stress et l'angoisse du brun s'étaient presque totalement évaporé, et il se contentait d'apprécier ce moment de détente, cette compagnie, une dernière fois, sachant que dès le lendemain il ne pourrait plus être si insouciant. Et puis soudain, Sanji avait posé cette question, l'air un peu grave.

**-De quoi ? **Demanda-il, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

**-Ton hématome, là. Ça vient d'où ?**

Ace baissa les yeux sur son torse. En effet, il l'avait presque oublié, mais une large marque, qui avait viré du violet au bleu-jaune, meurtrissait toujours ses abdominaux là ou Marco lui avait donné un coup de pied.

**-Ah...**

Il serra les dents, perdant sa mine joyeuse. Il n'avait pas franchement envie d'être replongé là-dedans maintenant.

**-Je... Je me suis cassé la gueule.**

**-Ah ouais ? Comment ça ?**

**-Je... J'ai glissé dans les escaliers de l'immeuble, je me suis pris la rampe dans le bide.**

Il détestait mentir et de ce fait mentait très, très mal, il le savait. Sanji le regarda, l'air sceptique.

**-... d'accord.**

Il sembla hésiter, puis enchaîna :

**-Ace...**

**-Ouais ?**

**-Je voulait te dire... T'a vraiment pas l'air bien, ces temps-ci.**

Voyant que le brun s'apprêtait à nier, il l'interrompit d'un geste.

**-Je sais que t'aime pas qu'on s'inquiète pour toi. Mais ça sert à rien de te cacher, je vois bien que tu va mal...**

**-C'est passager, je t'assure. Ça ira vite mieux.**

**-... Je l'espère. En tout cas si c'est pas le cas, et que t'a besoin de parler, ou de te réfugier quelque part... Tu sais ou j'habite.**

Ace se sentit rougir encore un peu. Il détourna le regard.

**-... J'y penserais. Merci.**

.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, Sanji quitta l'appartement aux environs de onze heures. On était samedi. Marco avait prévenu Ace par message qu'il serait là vers quinze ou seize heures. Et ça lui foutait la gerbe.

Il ne quitta pas son lit avant treize heures. Il se sentait lourd et fatigué, pas prêt à affronter ce qui arriverait inévitablement.

Il ne voulait pas voir Marco. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir. Il ne voulait pas lui dire. Il ne voulait pas risquer de le mettre en colère. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait peur de lui. Il ne voulait pas admettre que son couple était mort, qu'il l'avait définitivement tué la veille en couchant avec Sanji. Il ne voulait pas penser à Sanji. Il ne voulait pas admettre que le blond lui manquait déjà.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire ni comment le faire. Il avait envie de s'enfuir. De disparaître.

Il passa la journée dans l'inaction. Il tenta de manger, mais ne trouva pas d'appétit, ce qui était extrêmement rare. S'enfermant dans la salle de bain, il prit une douche d'une demie heure, recroquevillé sous le jet d'eau, les yeux fermés.

Il venait à peine de sortir et de s'habiller d'un t-shirt noir et d'un pantalon large lorsqu'il entendit une clé cliqueter dans la serrure et la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir.

-Ace ?

Des pas retentirent dans l'entrée et dans le salon, et Marco surgit dans la chambre ou il se trouvait, l'air ravi.

**-Ace ! Comment tu va ?**

Son amant le rejoignit en deux pas et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre son torse. Ace ne dit rien, bougea à peine et répondit par réflexe au court baiser que lui donna le blond.

**-Tu m'a manqué... **souffla ce dernier.

**-Toi aussi,** murmura-il d'une voix neutre. **Comment était ton séminaire ?**

Il écouta à peine la réponse enjouée qui lui fut servie d'une voix calme, commençant dors et déjà à se détester en voyant son inaction sous le regard aimant de Marco.

_**C'est quoi, ce comportement ? Pourquoi tu fais comme si de rien n'était ?**_

**-Je t'emmène au restau ce soir, Ace ! J'ai déjà réservé, c'est un des plus chics de la ville. Tu va te régaler...**

**-Vraiment ? Merci...**

Il était incapable. Incapable de lui dire quoi que ce soit. C'était impossible. Maintenant qu'il était face à lui, face au Marco qui partageait sa vie depuis plus de deux ans, il ne pouvait pas. Les mots s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, mais rien ne franchissait ses lèvres à part des phrases toutes faites qu'il se sentait obligé de dire. Tout à coup, tout ce qu'il y avait pu y avoir dans sa tête ces derniers jours changeait, et c'était comme si le départ de Marco, sa nuit avec Zoro et celle avec Sanji, tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, une parenthèse, que sa véritable existence était celle qu'il partageait avec le blond, et qu'elle ne changerait pas, quoi qu'il arrive.

_**Arrête, Ace, tu peux pas penser comme ça. Tu va pas pouvoir faire comme si rien ne s'était passé très longtemps, tu le sais... Et puis ne te fait pas avoir par Marco. Souvient-toi qu'il t'a battu...**_

Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il se sentais bloqué, empêtré dans quelque chose qui le dépassait complètement. Il n'en avait pas la force.

Ses lèvres restèrent closes. Tout ce qui avait plus ou moins ressemblé à une certitude jusqu'à présent semblait maintenant bancal. Quitter Marco ? Il y avait pensé sérieusement. Mais à présent il ne s'en sentait plus du tout capable...

_**Putain...**_

_._

_._

_._

**-Est-ce que tout va bien, Ace ? Je te trouve une petite mine.**

Le restaurant était calme, la lumière tamisée, la nourriture succulente. Un cadre parfait pour une soirée de couple, en somme. Si seulement...

**-Je suis juste fatigué, ne t'en fait pas,** répondit le brun avec un sourire.

Marco pris un air sérieux, reposa le verre de vin qu'il tenait, et lui pris tendrement la main par-dessus la table.

**-Ecoute, Ace... J'ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant mon absence.**

Il fit une pause, s'humectant les lèvres en regardant son amant droit dans les yeux.

**-J'ai vraiment pas été correct avec toi. Tu a raison, je n'ai pas à vouloir contrôler ta vie comme ça. Tu m'a toujours été fidèle, et je dois te faire confiance. Alors, tu peux sortir avec qui tu veux, quand tu veux, je ne te ferais plus subir quoi que ce soit du genre.**

Il baissa la tête, l'air sincèrement désolé.

**-Je n'avais pas été violent ainsi depuis des années. Tu sais, je pense que je vais retourner voir mon psy... Je ne veux plus jamais risquer de te faire du mal, Ace.**

Il releva les yeux.

**-Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Tu est ce qu'il y a de plus précieux pour moi. J'aimerais vraiment que tu me pardonne et qu'on redevienne comme avant...**

Ace se mordit la lèvre. Il avait envie de le croire. Terriblement envie. Mais dans son ventre grondait toujours la colère qu'il ressentait contre Marco, sa peur de le voir recommencer. Il s'était excusé de la sorte la première fois, aussi... ça ne l'avait pas empêché de récidiver. Mais là... s'il promettait d'aller voit son psy, et tout...

_**Et puis quoi ? Ça ne change rien au fait que tu l'ai trompé,voyons. C'est comme ça, vous ne pourrez jamais redevenir comme avant, maintenant.**_

Peut-être que Marco était capable de changer en effet. Son esprit blessé, meurtri depuis des jours, avait envie d'y croire, de croire à un possible retour en arrière, dans cette époque révolue ou rien ne lui importait à part Marco, ou le simple fait de l'avoir à ses côté le rendait heureux. Mais que faire de son infidélité, alors ? Il ne pouvait pas lui en parler maintenant. Il ne s'en sentait simplement pas capable.

_**Ou alors tu ne lui en parle pas. Zoro a dit qu'il se tairait, Sanji aussi. Voit ça comme une parenthèse, laisse les choses redevenir comme avant...**_

Non, non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il se détestait déjà, s'il commençait à cacher ça à Marco sur le long terme, il ne pourrait même plus se regarder dans une glace. C'était impossible.

_**Je vais juste attendre un peu. Je vais lui dire, mais pas tout de suite. Juste attendre que les choses se calment... Puis je lui dirais. Quand je le sentirais prêt. Promis.**_

Il se força à sourire. Il avait envie d'oublier tout ça pour le moment. De croire à ce qui lui avait paru impossible ces derniers jours : un futur heureux. Même si c'était illusoire. Même s'il ne se reconnaissait plus. Même s'il se dégoûtait.

_**Je suis vraiment une merde. Mentir à un mec qui tient autant à moi... Marco m'a tout donné. Il m'a changé, il m'a aidé à ne plus être ce petit branleur baiseur inconséquent que j'étais avant. Il m'a élevé, m'a offert un niveau de vie dont je n'aurais même pas pu rêver. Et voilà comment je le remercie. En le trompant à la première erreur, en allant voir ailleurs dès qu'il a le dos tourné... Même pas une fois, mais deux fois. Putain, mais quel connard... Et je vais devoir le lui dire, le décevoir, le rendre triste encore une fois... Je vais le perdre et ce sera bien fait pour ma gueule.**_

_**.**_

_._

_._

**-Marco est revenu, c'est ça ?**

**-Ouais...**

**-Son séminaire s'est bien passé ? **

**-Oui, je crois...**

**-ça n'a toujours pas l'air d'aller.**

Ace avait passé le week-end avec Marco, à recevoir toutes les petites attentions du blond tout en se détestant à mort. Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne savait pas comment dire à son amant qu'il l'avait trompé, il avait trop peur... Le lundi à la sortie des cours, il avait appelé son grand frère pour savoir s'il pouvait passer chez lui, résolu à lui demander enfin de l'aide.

**-Ouais... Je voulais te parler d'un truc, Sabo... enfin, te demander conseil sur quelque chose...**

Le blond posa sa tasse de thé et le regarda avec attention. Il y avait des jours qu'il demandait à Ace ce qui n'allait pas sans obtenir de réponse satisfaisante, alors maintenant que son cadet s'ouvrait à lui de son propre chef, il semblait résolu à lui donner toute l'aide qu'il pourrait lui apporter.

**-Va-y. Tu va enfin me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**-Je...**

Ace plissa les yeux et regarda par terre, les poings serrés.

**-J'ai trompé Marco.**

Sabo resta silencieux. Seul un léger haussement de sourcils, et ses yeux qui s'écarquillèrent un peu, montrèrent son étonnement.

**-... Toi ? Tromper Marco ?**

**-...**

**-Mais... Avec qui ?**

**-...**

**-Attend, avec quelqu'un qu'on connaît ? Ace... dis-moi.**

**-...Avec Sanji...**

Il préféra garder Zoro sous silence. Mine de rien, il avait peur que son aîné le juge pour son action, alors il valait mieux y aller petit à petit.

**-Sanji... ?**

Sabo avala une gorgée de thé, le regard dans le vide, l'air songeur. Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel Ace se pris la tête dans les mains.

**-... D'accord,** finit par dire le blond. **Ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça, en fait.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Tout le monde sait que Sanji a un faible pour toi. Et puis... Comme je savais que ça n'allait pas très bien entre vous ces temps-ci...**

**-Je sais pas quoi faire Sabo. Tu sais... Quand Marco est parti, on s'était disputés juste avant, et... Il m'a saoulé à être jaloux comme pas possible... J'étais tellement énervé, je pensais que je ne l'aimait plus, que si j'allais voir ailleurs c'était bien fait pour lui... Alors je l'ai trompé, et puis... J'ai commencé à me dire que Sanji me plaisait vraiment... J'ai même pensé à quitter Marco pour lui... Mais maintenant qu'il est de retour, tout est différent, j'ai l'impression que tout ce que j'ai pu faire pendant son absence était une grosse parenthèse... Que ça n'a pas vraiment existé... Et puis, il s'est vraiment excusé auprès de moi, il dit qu'il va faire des efforts pour changer... Alors je suis paumé, je sais même plus si je l'aime encore ou si c'est juste de l'habitude et une envie d'être en sécurité... Je suis incapable de lui dire quoi que ce soit, j'ai trop peur de le blesser et de le perdre... J'ai juste l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme connerie... Je sais pas quoi faire...**

Sabo posa une main sur son épaule. C'était rare que Ace montre autant ses sentiments, même à lui. Le brun, quand à lui, repris son souffle après sa longue tirade, sentant le poids qu'il avait sur le cœur s'alléger un peu. Rien que le fait d'extérioriser ce qu'il gardait pour lui depuis des jours lui faisait un peu de bien, même s'il n'y voyait pas plus clair. Il releva la tête et regarda son aîné dans les yeux, perdu. Ce dernier semblait réfléchir, essayant de trouver les bons mots.

**-... Je sais pas trop quoi te dire, Ace... J'ai jamais trompé personne, ni été trompé, du moins à ma connaissance. Et... J'ai du mal à être objectif dans ton cas, tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais beaucoup apprécié Marco. Mais... vraiment, Ace, je peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'on ne trompe pas quelqu'un comme ça, pour rien. Tu peux regretter d'être allé voir ailleurs, tes sentiments peuvent redevenir ceux qu'ils étaient avant. Mais si à un moment tu t'est senti assez mal dans ton couple pour avoir envie d'aller voir ailleurs tout en culpabilisant et en étant pour la fidélité à la base... C'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Ace.**

Il soupira.

**-Je ne vais pas t'engueuler, te dire que c'est mal d'être infidèle, que tu a trahi sa confiance, etc. Parce que je vois bien que tout ça, tu te le répète déjà assez. Alors... je ne sais pas que ce tu va décider de faire, mais une chose est sûre, il vaut mieux en parler à Marco. Rien que parce que si tu l'a fait, c'est parce que quelque chose ne t'a plus convenu dans votre couple, et que vous devez en parler. Je comprend que ça ne soit pas facile de le lui dire. Prend ton temps, si tu a besoin. En fait... Je m'inquiète pour toi, Ace. Tout ça a l'air de beaucoup t'affecter, peut-être trop. Il n'y a rien d'autre qui te tracasse ?**

-**... Non, rien.**

**-...D'accord. Écoute, ne te stresse pas trop à propos de tout ça. Tout finira par se résoudre de toute façon. Et puis quoi qu'il arrive, nous deux on te soutiendra toujours. Même si toi et Marco ça se finit mal, on sera là pour prendre soin de toi. Reste manger ce soir, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? Luffy sera content de te voir en rentrant de la fac. Change-toi un peu les idées, t'a vraiment pas l'air bien, là.**

**-...Oui, pourquoi pas. Je vais prévenir Marco que je rentrerais tard.**

.

.

.

Sur le chemin qui séparait l'appartement de ses frères du sien, ce soir-là, Ace se dit qu'il n'était pas beaucoup plus avancé. Mais il avait réussi à dire -presque- tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il sentait plus léger, même s'il aurait aimé avoir le courage de parler des violences dont il avait été la cible.

En ce qui concernait Marco, il décida d'attendre. Attendre de voir, principalement, s'il se sentait suffisamment en sécurité avec le blond pour oser lui avouer son infidélité. Même s'il savait que d'ici là, il se détesterait à loisir et dormirais probablement assez peu la nuit. C'est le seul compromis qu'il avait trouvé, étant trop faible pour tout avouer, et plus du tout sûr de vouloir le quitter.

Il évitait surtout de penser à Sanji. Déjà parce que la pensée de son infidélité le couvrait de honte, mais aussi -et surtout- parce qu'une partie de lui qu'il préférait garder cachée ne pouvait plus penser au cuisinier qu'avec une infinie tendresse. De plus il s'inquiétait pour lui.. Il était sûr de lui avoir brisé le cœur, et ça ne s'arrangerait pas s'il prenait la décision de rester avec Marco...

Une fois rentré dans son appartement, il fila sous la douche sans même chercher à voir si son amant était là. Après quelques minutes sous l'eau chaude, il enfila un simple caleçon et alla vers la chambre. Il était environs 23h.

Marco était en train de lire assis en tailleur sur le lit, une cigarette fumante à la main.

**-Tu a passé une bonne soirée ?**

**-Oui, très bonne.**

**-Comment vont tes frères ?**

**-Bien,** répondit Ace en se glissant sous les couvertures.

Il était fatigué. Il tourna le dos à son amant et ferma les yeux, le corps amolli par la douche chaude, les muscles lourds. Il entendit le blond poser son livre sur sa table de chevet et écraser sa cigarette, puis se glisser sous les couvertures à nouveau. Très vite, une main se fraya un passage jusqu'à lui et commença à lui caresser la hanche. Il ne réagit pas, laissant les doigts de Marco parcourir son torse, tracer le contour de ses abdominaux, effleurer ses tétons. Puis son amant se rapprocha de lui et commença à l'embrasser doucement dans le cou. Sa main se fit plus aventureuse, elle descendit jusqu'à l'élastique de son caleçon et commença à passer dessous.

**-Marco...**

Ace se retourna à demi, regardant son amant dans les yeux.

**-J'ai pas trop envie ce soir. Je commence tôt demain, et je suis fatigué...**

Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis le retour du blond. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, l'air un peu contrarié, mais retira sa main et s'éloigna du brun pour éteindre sa lampe de chevet.

**-Pas de problème. Dors bien, je t'aime.**

**-...Moi aussi...**

Ace culpabilisait de nouveau. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il refusait de coucher avec Marco, qui arrivait d'habitude à éveiller son désir presque à chaque fois. Mais là, non. Il ne pouvait pas, il se sentait trop mal, trop coupable. Fixant le plafond tout en broyant du noir, il repensa longuement aux paroles de son frère tandis qu'il s'endormait.

.

.

.

**-On va encore manger au restaurant ?**

**-J'ai envie de sortir, ces temps-ci. Et puis on m'a parlé d'un restaurant dans le centre-ville, le « Baratie », je crois. Il paraît qu'il est incroyable.**

**-... C'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre, mais c'est toi qui paye à chaque fois...**

**-T'en fait pas pour ça... Je veux te faire plaisir.**

**-...Ok...**

Ace suivit Marco et s'installa dans sa voiture, au siège passager. Ça le mettait toujours mal à l'aise de voir Marco le couvrir de cadeau et de sorties chères comme ça. Il avait toujours l'impression que le blond tentait d'acheter son amour, de se garantir une sécurité émotionnelle avec lui, en lui offrant des plaisirs matériels dont il n'avait au fond pas grand chose à faire.

Ils roulèrent jusqu'au centre-ville et se garèrent près du petit restaurant. Ce dernier semblait plutôt modeste, malgré sa haute réputation. Tant mieux, Ace était toujours mal à l'aise quand Marco l'emmenait dans des endroits chics. Il n'aimait ni porter le costard, ni être jugé par tout le monde à cause de son allure décontractée. Une table au fond de la grande salle avait été réservée pour eux. Ace s'y installa avec désinvolture, tandis que Marco consultait la carte. Il jeta un coup d'œil distrait sur les tables environnante. L'ambiance était assez calme, mais conviviale.

Soudain, une tête blonde attira son attention. Il se redressa, soudain attentif, et se rendit compte avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait de Sanji, qui semblait servir du vin à des clients à l'autre bout de la salle.

_**Merde,la poisse, il manquait plus que ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, nom de dieu ?**_

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le blond avait mentionné plusieurs fois son job étudiant dans leurs conversations. Il avait dit se faire employer quelques heures par semaines dans le restaurant de son grand-père, qui l'avait élevé. Ace serra les dents, se maudissant de n'avoir pas reconnu le nom de l'établissement lorsque Marco l'avait mentionné. Il était dans de beaux draps, maintenant... Pourquoi il avait fallu qu'ils tombent sur ce restaurant en particulier ? Le sort s'acharnait, c'était pas possible.

Sanji se tourna et l'aperçu. Il parut troublé, puis se composa un sourire et avança vers eux.

_**Oh, non, non, non... Pitié, pas ça. J'espère qu'il ne va pas croire que j'ai fait exprès d'amener Marco ici... Bordel, je suis vraiment trop con. Ça me pendait au nez de me retrouver dans ce genre de situation...**_

**-Ace ! Je... Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, **s'exclama le jeune serveur en arrivant près d'eux.

**-Aha, moi non plus, j'avais complètement oublié le nom du restaurant ou tu travaillait...** bafouilla Ace, qui se sentait se liquéfier sous le regard de Sanji.

**-On aimerais commander**, déclara Marco d'une voix neutre.

**-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que vous désirez ?**

**-Commande pour moi, Marco, s'il te plaît, **demanda Ace d'une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas.

Ce dernier s'exécuta. Ace remarqua que Sanji, s'il notait avec application tout ce que son amant lui disait, évitait soigneusement de regarder ce dernier dans les yeux. En revanche, il jetait de temps à autre de petits coups d'œil au brun qui tentait de ne pas en rougir. Surtout, se la jouer neutre devant Marco. A tout prix.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut infini, le cuisinier s'éloigna de leur table, commande en main, tandis que Marco l'observait du coin de l'œil avec un sourire amusé.

**-Tu a toujours autant de succès, à ce que je vois. La discrétion n'est pas son fort, à celui-là... **

**-Aha, tu crois... ?**

Cet échange donnait la nausée à Ace, qui préféra changer de sujet en questionnant son vis-à-vis sur son sé dernier se mit à lui parler de son séjour à la capitale, ce qui les occupa jusqu'au retour de Sanji, qui leur apportait leurs plats.

**-Et voilà pour vous ! Et aussi,** ajouta-il à l'intention de Marco, **désolé si j'ai été impoli tout à l'heure, j'ai complètement oublié de vous remercier vous aussi pour le four... ça m'a bien aidé ! Merci encore et bon appétit.**

Il fit volte-face et retourna aussi sec en cuisine, laissant Marco circonspect.

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de four ?**

**-C'est vrai, j'ai complètement oublié de t'en parler... La semaine dernière son four a lâché. Il est étudiant en cuisine, tu sais, alors ça l'a mis dans la merde... Donc il m'a demandé s'il pouvait venir cuisiner chez nous, et j'ai accepté, bien sûr. Du coup, j'ai pu manger aussi bien qu'au restau pendant toute la semaine !**

Le visage de son amant se crispa. Ace le remarqua et préféra éloigner la conversation de Sanji, se mettant à piocher énergiquement dans son plat.

**-Wouaaaah, c'est vraiment super bon !** S'exclama-il avec enthousiasme. **Décidément, t'a toujours des plans pour des restau super, toi !**

**-T'es en train de me dire que ce petit branleur qui te mate à longueur de temps avec ses yeux de merlan frit est venu chez nous chaque jour cette semaine ?**

Ace se crispa. Il reposa sa fourchette sur son assiette sans enfourner l'énorme bouchée qu'il y avait préparée.

**-Marco... Calme toi voyons...**

**-Son four est cassé, hein ? Il y en a qui ont vraiment peur de rien... C'est quoi, cette excuse de merde pour pouvoir venir te draguer chaque jour ? Dans l'appartement que tu partage avec moi, pendant mon absence ?**

Le ton était un peu monté, quelques têtes aux tables alentour se tournèrent vers eux. Le blond s'en rendit compte et baissa la voix, l'air furieux, la main crispée sur sa serviette qu'il chiffonnait jusqu'à la déchirer sans y prendre garde.

**-Arrête Marco,** riposta Ace, tremblant. **Sanji n'est pas calculateur comme ça, il est honnête, sympa et...**

**-Et il a un bon petit cul, c'est ce que tu allait dire ? Te gêne pas surtout.**

**-Marco !**

Ace se pencha sur la table pour le regarder dans les yeux. Une telle escalade de colère, juste à partir de simples soupçons, l'effrayait.

_**Qu'est-ce que ce serait s'il savait...**_

Il balaya cette pensée aussitôt. Si son amant réagissait comme ça, il n'était même pas question de lui parler du reste, en tout cas pas maintenant, c'était sûr.

**-Arrête. Tu recommence,** dit-il avec un ton de reproche.

Marco sembla traversé d'un électrochoc. Il se redressa, sa main se décrispa.

**-... ah...**

Il porta la main à son visage pour se masser l'arrête du nez.

**-...Je suis désolé, Ace... J'ai vraiment un soucis... Tu a raison, je surréagis. Pardon. Moi qui voulait t'offrir une belle soirée... Allez, on oublie ça. Dégustons tout ça, tu veux bien ?**

Il se mit à manger et Ace l'imita après quelques secondes, amer.

**-Mais Ace...** reprit le blond après un silence, comprend-moi. **Des fois j'ai l'impression que tu ne te rend pas compte à quel point tu plaît... Alors j'ai peur que tu-**

**-Je suis assez grand pour me rendre compte de ce genre de choses moi-même**, le coupa le brun d'une voix sourde en évitant de le regarder.

**-Oui... oui, bien sûr. Je t'infantilise trop, tu a raison. Oublions cette histoire.**

Il changea de sujet, posant diverse questions à Ace sur la fac, la semaine qu'il avait passée sans lui... Ce dernier répondait par des phrases courtes, morose. Un instant, il avait revu dans son amant le monstre qui l'avait frappé deux fois.

_**J'ai été stupide de croire que ça ne recommencerait plus,**_ pensa-il. _**Comme s'il pouvait changer aussi vite, juste après une bonne résolution... Après tout, il a aussi recommencé après la première fois. **_

Au milieu du repas, Marco se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Le brun profita de son absence pour faire signe à Sanji de s'approcher de leur table.

**-Je suis désolé, Sanji, vraiment. Je voulait pas qu'on se retrouve dans ce genre de situation. Tu dois me détester.**

Le blond lui répondit par un sourire tremblant.

**-T'en fais donc pas pour ça, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas.**

Il avait les traits tirés, le teint livide. Il cachait de moins en moins bien sa tristesse, et Ace sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue. Le cuistot lui souhaita une bonne soirée et s'éloigna lentement de sa table, le dos légèrement voûté.

**-Tu prendra du dessert ? **Lui demanda Marco en revenant.

**-...Non, je n'ai plus très faim, en fait.**

.

.

.

**-Alors comme ça, retour à la case départ ? Ton vioque est de retour et tu retombe dans la monogamie ?**

**-Arrête de te foutre de moi, Zoro.**

**-Héhé, c'est plus fort que moi, je suis déçu après tout. Moi qui espérait une autre partie de jambes en l'air...**

**-Comment tu arrive à avoir le succès que tu a en te comportant comme un gros beauf comme ça ?**

**-C'est pas être beauf, c'est être franc. Et ça fait ses preuves, tu devrais essayer.**

**-...**

**-Pardon, je disais pas ça pour ça.**

**-Ouais, ouais, t'inquiète pas.**

Zoro avait croisé Ace à la sortie des cours et lui avait proposé d'aller boire un coup. Le brun avait accepté de bonne grâce, la compagnie désinvolte du bretteur ayant généralement le don de lui remonter le moral.

**-Et d'ailleurs**, enchaîna le vert qui sembla tout à coup se souvenir de quelque chose, **tu m'en doit une, toi !**

**-Pardon ?**

**-J'ai dû m'occuper de sourcils-en-vrille samedi soir, c'était pas du joli-joli.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-On est sortis avec ton frère et les autres, et franchement ça faisait longtemps que je l'avait pas vu se bourrer la gueule comme ça. Il était tellement mort, j'ai dû le traîner jusqu'à chez moi parce qu'il était pas en état de marcher jusqu'à son appart...**

**-Et quel rapport avec moi ? **Demanda Ace, anxieux.

Aux dernières nouvelles, personne n'était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Sanji, à part Sabo qui n'était pas du genre à ébruiter des secrets.

**-Joue pas à l'innocent avec moi, la blondinette m'a tout raconté tellement elle était ivre.**

Ace fit la grimace. Si c'était que Zoro, ça allait, mais il espérait que personne d'autre n'avait entendu cette histoire, sinon elle se répandrait en un rien de temps et il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

**-T'en fait pas, sourit le vert en voyant son expression, je pense être le seul à qui il l'a dit. Bref, je le traîne jusqu'à chez lui pendant qu'il me raconte à quel point il est content qu'il se soit enfin passé quelque chose entre vous, à quel point t'étais le meilleur coup de sa vie et gnagnagna...**

Ace ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu et de pouffer en visualisant la scène.

**-Ensuite on rentre chez moi, je le balance sur mon lit, il continue à blablater comme un débile et d'un coup il commence à déprimer, à raconter qu'il est tombé raide dingue de toi dès le premier jour, que c'est injuste qu'il ai pas vraiment eu sa chance avec toi, qu'en plus tu a l'air malheureux avec Marco, qu'il arrivera jamais à passer à autre chose... Il m'a cassé les couilles jusqu'à trois heures du mat', sérieux, avant de s'endormir comme un gros bébé.**

Ace s'était sentit rougir jusqu'au oreilles pendant la dernière tirade de Zoro. Imaginer Sanji dans une telle détresse lui donnait la nausée. Il se cacha les yeux de la main en soupirant.

**-Aah... le tact c'est vraiment pas ton truc à toi, pas vrai... Tu pouvait pas me mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'en me disant ça...**

**-Désolé, sourit le vert, l'air pas désolé du tout. Tant qu'à faire, je me dit que c'est mieux que tu le sache, parce que ce crétin de Love-Cook te montrera jamais qu'il souffre.**

Il croisa les bras derrière sa tête et se laissa aller en arrière sur sa chaise :

**-Mais ça m'a surpris d'apprendre que t'avait vraiment fini par coucher avec lui. Deux infidélité en une semaine après deux ans à rester totalement sur le droit chemin... T'y es allé un peu fort.**

Ace haussa les épaules, un peu penaud.

**-Bon, après, je vais pas dire que je te comprend pas... Ce mec est insupportable, mais c'est vrai qu'il est bandant. Et s'il venait chez toi presque tout les jours, je comprend que t'aie fini par craquer.**

**-Pas la peine d'essayer de me déculpabiliser, Zoro. Ça marchera pas. Je sais que j'ai fait deux énormes bêtises, autant avec toi qu'avec lui.**

**-Si tu l'a fait, c'est que tu avait une bonne raison.**

**-ça marche pas comme ça. Je sais que l'infidélité va de soi pour toi, mais pour moi c'est vraiment pas le cas.**

**-C'est pas que je trouve que l'infidélité va de soi. C'est juste que dans un couple comme le tien, j'hésiterais vraiment pas à aller voir ailleurs. **

**-Comment ça, un couple comme le mien ? Pourquoi t'arrête pas de critiquer ? T'a un problème avec Marco ?**

**-Pas avec Marco en particulier, non. Mais il est juste tellement typique.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Typique du mec canon, qui s'est jamais vraiment casé de sa vie et s'est grave amusé jusqu'à ses quarante ans. Seulement, arrivé là, il se sent vieillir et commence à flipper de se retrouver tout seul. Alors comme il est encore pas mal canon et qu'il a du charisme, il se drague un petit jeune comme toi, vit une histoire d'amour passionnelle comme s'il avait vingt ans, tranquille. Il te rend dépendant de lui en t'offrant un confort de vie auquel les étudiants normaux n'ont pas accès, te manipule un peu pour te persuader qu'il t'a tant apporté, t'a rendu adulte, tout ça, alors qu'en fait il t'a juste enlevé la liberté de ta jeunesse. Au final, c'est tout bénéf' pour lui : il peux entamer sa vieillesse pépére, avec à ses côté un petit jeunot super bandant, un super coup en plus, qui le fait se sentir encore jeune et.**..

**-Arrête.**

**-... C'est pour ça qu'il devient aussi possessif, c'est parce qu'il a peur de perdre le confort qu'il a avec toi. Y'en a plein, des gars comme ça, surtout chez les profs de fac. Ça me fout les nerfs en boule, à moi.**

**-Arrête, tu sais pas de quoi tu parle. Marco m'aime vraiment.**

**-Bien sûr, c'est pas la question.**

**-Il n'y a rien de calculé dans notre relation.**

**-Peut-être, je sais pas. Peut-être qu'il a fait tout ça inconsciemment.**

**-... Tu sais quoi ? Je préfère quand tu te la joue sportif débile que quand tu commence à faire le psy.**

**-On me le dit souvent, sourit Zoro. Désolé si je t'ai froissé, je dis juste ce que je pense.**

Ace soupira.

**-Ouais, ça vaut peut-être mieux. En attendant, j'ai rarement été aussi paumé, là.**

Il regarda son téléphone.

**-Bon, il faut que je te laisse. Marco veux qu'on aille dîner avec des potes à lui, ce soir.**

**-Aha, tu va bien te faire chier en compagnie des vioques qui pètent plus haut que leur culs, j'imagine.**

**-Arrête, c'est pas parce qu'ils sont vieux qu'ils sont pas intéressants.**

**-Mais oui. Tu pensera à moi quand tu sera au milieu d'une conversation ou tu comprendra pas plus d'un mot sur deux.**

.

.

.

_**Putain, le pire c'est qu'il avait raison cet enfoiré,**_pensa Ace lorsqu'à la fin de la soirée lui et Marco regagnèrent leur appartement.

La soirée avait été interminable pour lui. Il s'était retrouvé entouré de profs de facs dont le plus jeune avait dix ans de plus que lui, coincé dans des conversations sans fin ou tout le monde semblait prendre un malin plaisir à utiliser les termes les plus compliqués possible pour se la jouer. En plus tout les potes de Marco le mataient comme pas possible, il avait eu l'impression d'être la petite chair fraîche de service au milieu des plus ou moins vieux croûtons -ce qui n'est pas la sensation la plus agréable qui soit.

Il n'en toucha pas un mot à Marco, de peur de le froisser. Au lieu de ça, il prétexta être fatigué -ce qui n'était pas vraiment un mensonge en soi- pour ne pas dire un mot pendant tout le trajet du retour. Dès qu'ils furent dans l'appartement, il balança la quasi-totalité de ses fringues sur le canapé et alla s'étaler à plat ventre sur le lit, mort de fatigue. Il n'avait pas bu de la soirée, histoire de pouvoir conduire sur le retour Marco, au contraire, ne s'était pas retenu, et son assurance tranquille habituelle semblait vacillante, aussi bien lorsqu'il parlait que lorsqu'il marchait.

Le blond entra à son tour dans la chambre et quitta son manteau, déboutonna sa chemise et vint s'allonger à côté de Ace, se penchant aussitôt sur lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou et sur les épaules, tandis que ses mains se faisaient très vite baladeuses. Le brun frissonna en sentant les doigts froids descendre dans le creux de ses reins et passer sous son caleçon.

**-Marco...**

**-J'ai trop envie de toi,** murmura son amant dans son oreille, tout en se mettant à califourchon sur son dos.

**-Marco... Je suis fatigué, là. J'ai pas trop envie...**

**-Moi oui...**

**-Marco ! Arrête, je te dis. J'ai envie de dormir.**

**-Je serais pas long...**

**-J'ai dit que j'avais pas envie, merde !**

**-ça suffit, Ace.**

Le ton avait brusquement changé, passant de tendre à sec, presque sifflant. Marco s'allongea complètement sur lui, faisant glisser sa main le long de ses fesses. Le brun sentit son érection contre ses reins, il entendit la respiration de son aîné se faire plus forte.

**-Depuis que je suis rentré, tu te refuse à moi. C'est extrêmement frustrant, d'autant plus que tu est plutôt avare d'effusions de tendresse en général, ces derniers temps. J'aimerais bien être satisfait, ce soir, ou je vais vraiment commencer à me poser des questions.**

Ace se figea. Il sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer, les paroles de Marco additionnées au fait que ce dernier le plaquait à présent sur le lit de telle façon qu'il ne pouvait presque plus bouger lui faisant ressentir une peur qu'il ne comprenait pas, pour ne jamais l'avoir ressentie auparavant. Il ferma les yeux très fort.

**-D'accord ?** Continua le blond d'une voix autoritaire.

**-... D'accord... **répondit-il d'une voix faible.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler.

.

.

.

**Pardon de vous laisser pour une pause de deux semaines avec un cliffhanger pareil...**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! Je préviens tout de suite que le prochain chapitre risque d'être assez dur.**

**Prions ensemble pour Ace ! A dans deux semaines.**


	4. Chapitre 4 - Terreur

**Salut à tous !**

**Oui, je sais, j'ai une semaine de retard... Toutes mes excuses, mais j'ai été très occupée et je ne voulais pas risquer de poster un chapitre sans l'avoir relu correctement ! Mais j'ai repris un rythme d'écriture soutenu et à partir de maintenant, je repasse à une publication régulière d'un chapitre par semaine.**

**Pour ce chapitre j'aimerais vous mettre en garde ! TW viol, choc post-traumatique et homophobie, si vous êtes sensibles à certains de ces sujets il vaut peut-être mieux ne pas lire ce chapitre, notamment la toute première partie.**

**Ceci dit, j'espère que tout le monde pourra apprécier cette lecture !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Passons aux réponses aux reviews !**

**Psycho Black Wolf :**** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente de réussir à retranscrire les états d'âme de Ace de façon réaliste ! Et grosse ambiance en effet, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !**

**Abby013 :**** Tant mieux si ce chapitre t'a plu ! Et je suis contente que la façon dont je traite Zoro te plaise, j'avais envie de montrer une facette de lui plus intelligente tout en gardant son côté bourru. Tant mieux si ça correspond quand même à l'image du manga, j'avais peur de tomber dans l'OOC ! Et oui en effet, je suis sûrement un peu maso d'écrire ce genre de fic sur Ace... Et ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant. Bon chapitre à toi !**

**Lawiki:****Merci pour ta longue review ! En effet, ça risque d'être dur pour Ace de comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé et de s'en sortir, comme tu va le voir dans ce chapitre. Et à voir les reviews je pense que tu n'est pas seul(e) à avoir envie de péter les genoux de Marco... Ne t'en fait pas, il finira par payer. Ou pas...**

**Rascasse:**** Ouah, merci pour tout ces compliments ! Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir réussi à nuancer Ace, comme tu le dis je ne voulais surtout pas en faire le cliché d'une demoiselle en détresse, autant pour respecter le personnage que pour montrer que les violences conjugales peuvent toucher n'importe qui ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !**

**Merci à tous de prendre le temps de me laisser votre avis, surtout pour ceux qui me laissent de longs messages qui sont un vrai plaisir à lire ! Continuez à me faire part de vos réactions, ça me motive vraiment pour la suite !**

**Assez parlé, je vous laisse avec le chapitre, bonne lecture à tous !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Pourquoi il fait ça ? Pourquoi il ne comprend pas que je n'ai pas envie ? Pourquoi il continue ? Pourquoi il s'en fiche de ce que je ressent maintenant ?**_

Ace, toujours à plat ventre sur le lit, s'était figé, les mains crispées sur la couette, le visage à moitié enfoncé dans son oreiller.

Marco lui avait rapidement retiré son caleçon et se déshabillait à son tour, derrière lui. Il entendit sa ceinture cliqueter, son pantalon tomber à terre, suivit de près par son boxer.

Puis le blond attrapa le tube de lubrifiant qu'il gardait dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il en fit couler un filet sur ses doigts et prépara Ace très -trop- vite avant de le pénétrer d'un coup.

Le brun étouffa un gémissement d'inconfort en enfouissant sa bouche dans la taie d'oreiller, son corps entier se crispa, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les draps.

_**Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Marco ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?**_

Son amant poussa un long soupir d'aise, puis commença presque aussitôt ses va-et-viens en lui, qui se transformèrent vite en coups de butoirs, lui faisant monter aux yeux des larmes qui ne tardèrent pas à couler sur ses joues. Il n'émit pas le moindre son, gémissant seulement de douleur lorsqu'il sentit des ongles s'enfoncer dans la peau de son dos.

Des longues minutes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles il resta immobile, les yeux fermés, le visage plaqué contre son coussin qui devenait humide sous les larmes, tandis que derrière lui le blond allait toujours plus profondément en lui à chacun de ses coups de hanche, haletant de désir, sans lui procurer le moindre plaisir.

Il attendit la fin du calvaire, les muscles crispés, l'esprit en panique.

_**Tu ne voit pas ? Tu ne voit pas que je n'aime pas ça ? Pourquoi tu continue ?**_

Marco finit par jouir en lui dans un gémissement étouffé. Il reprit lentement son souffle, puis se pencha sur Ace et lui glissa à l'oreille, la voix rendue inégale par l'alcool :

**-T'es à moi, Ace. Tu sera toujours à moi.**

Ces mots crispèrent le jeune homme encore davantage. Le blond se retira et se leva, sortant de la pièce. Il l'entendit marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain, puis l'eau de la douche se mettre à couler.

_**Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?**_

Le brun se releva sur ses coudes. Son visage était toujours plein de larmes. Il les essuya du bout des doigts, puis tenta de s'asseoir mais une douleur fulgurante dans le bas du dos l'en empêcha.

_**C'était quoi, ça, nom de Dieu ?**_

Il se sentait mal, il avait envie de vomir.

_**Pourquoi je ne suis pas parti ? Pourquoi je ne me suis pas débattu ? J'aurais pas dû le laisser faire... Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de rester figé comme ça ?**_

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

_**Je lui ai dit. Je lui ai dit que je n'avait pas envie de le faire. Plusieurs fois. Pourquoi il ne m'a pas écouté ? Je veux bien qu'il soit bourré, mais là... ça s'est vu non, que je n'aimait pas ça? Pourquoi il a continué, bordel ? Son petit plaisir était plus important que tout le reste ?**_

Il rampa jusqu'au bord du lit et éteignit la lumière que diffusait sa lampe de chevet. Il se glissa sous les couverture, se recroquevilla en position fœtale, enserrant ses genoux dans ses bras, et ferma les yeux très fort. Il avait toujours mal au niveau des reins, il sentait le sperme de Marco couler hors de lui. Il se sentait sale, souillé. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir laissé faire, d'avoir été si faible, d'avoir subi tout du long sans rien dire, sans chercher à interrompre ce qu'il se passait. Et puis les derniers mots de Marco l'avaient glacé jusqu'au sang.

_**C'est quoi tout ça ? Jamais il n'aurait fait ça auparavant. C'est comme ça qu'il pense s'assurer que je n'irais pas voir ailleurs ? Il marque son territoire comme un putain de chien ? Sa voix... On aurait dit qu'il pensait vraiment que je lui appartenait... J'ai juste eu l'impression d'être sa chose...**_

Il était pris de frissons incontrôlables. Il entendit l'eau cesser de couler dans la salle de bain et son pouls accéléra.

_**Pourquoi je lui ai donné mon accord ? Pourquoi j'ai dit que j'étais d'accord ? Pourquoi je me suis senti obligé, pourquoi j'ai eu peur de continuer à dire non ?**_

_**Et même si j'ai dit d'accord, n'importe quel couillon aurait pu voir que je ne voulait pas ce rapport. Et la façon dont il l'a fait... Il s'en foutait complètement de mon bien-être, c'était beaucoup trop violent.**_

_**Après m'avoir battu, il me... viole ?**_

_**Non, arrête, tu peux pas appeler ça un viol. C'est ton amant depuis deux ans, et puis tu lui a dit que tu était d'accord. Ne va pas penser ça.**_

Marco entra dans la pièce, titubant encore un peu, manifestement toujours ivre. Il se coucha de l'autre côté du lit. Ace lui tournait le dos.

_**Pitié, qu'il ne me touche pas. Pitié, faites qu'il s'endorme vite, qu'il n'essaye pas de me tripoter encore ou même de me prendre dans ses bras. Pitié, faites qu'il me laisse tranquille...**_

Il se tendit, au comble du stress. Fort heureusement, après seulement quelques minutes il entendit un léger ronflement, montrant que son amant, perdu dans les brumes de l'alcool, s'était endormi.

Ace se recroquevilla encore davantage, agrippant ses épaules se ses mains et y enfonçant ses ongles.

_**J'ai envie de crever...**_

.

.

.

Le lendemain, vers dix heures, il se réveilla en entendant Marco bouger dans le lit et se lever. Il avait fini par s'endormir tard dans la nuit, après des heures de sueurs froides et d'angoisses qu'il avait passé dans la même position, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Aussitôt, la douleur qu'il ressentait toujours légèrement au bas du dos lui rappela ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et il enfouit à nouveau son visage dans son oreiller, ne désirant surtout pas être confronté à son amant. Il entendit ce dernier faire des allers-et-retours dans l'appartement, sans doute pour se préparer à aller au travail. Puis ses pas revinrent vers la chambre et il le sentit s'asseoir sur le lit, derrière lui.

**-Ace. Tu est réveillé, pas vrai ?**

Il ne répondit pas.

**-Écoute... Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir. J'étais complètement bourré, j'ai pas été très doux avec toi, j'ai déconné. Je sens bien que tu n'a pas trop apprécié ce qui s'est passé...**

_**Pas trop apprécié ? Il se fout de ma gueule ?**_

**-Je dois aller au travail, là, mais on en parlera ce soir, d'accord ? Passe une bonne journée, mon amour.**

Il lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Ace se crispa, les yeux grands ouverts dans sa couverture.

Il resta totalement immobile et attendit d'avoir entendu Marco quitter la pièce, puis l'appartement avant de bouger.

Il se redressa doucement dans son lit, l'esprit embrumé. Il se leva doucement, avec difficulté, en essayant de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques pour ne pas réveiller la douleur. Il marcha précautionneusement jusqu'à la salle de bain et prit une douche brûlante. L'eau le détendit un peu et apaisa la douleur. Mais alors qu'il se savonnait, il eut un flash un peu trop brutal des événements de la veille et tomba à genoux sous le jet d'eau, éclatant en sanglots sans pouvoir se contrôler.

_**Ça va pas du tout. Je vais pas réussir à surmonter ça tout seul.**_

Il avait grand besoin de réconfort, il le sentait. Lorsque sa crise de larmes fut calmée, il sortit de la cabine de douche, se sécha et s'habilla avec des mouvements mécaniques, sans vraiment y prendre garde. Puis il envoya un message à Marco, toujours en ayant l'impression d'être le spectateur de ses propres actions :

_**Je dors chez mes frères ce soir.**_

Ceci fait, il éteignit son téléphone et sortit aussitôt, sans même prendre ses clefs ou son portefeuille. Il partit à pied à travers la ville, ne songeant même pas à prendre le tram qui l'aurait pourtant rapproché plus vite de sa destination.

Il marchait lentement, les yeux dans le vague, renfermé sur lui-même, sans regarder ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui. A plusieurs reprises, des klaxons le ramenèrent à la réalité, lorsqu'il traversait une route sans faire attention.

Il faisait gris et un peu froid. Il n'avait pas pris de veste ou de pull, avait seulement enfilé la première chemise qui était venue, une noire à manches courte. Il eut vite froid, et se mit à marcher légèrement courbé, les mains crispées sur ses bras, frissonnant.

Ses pas le menaient instinctivement vers là ou il souhaitait aller. Il arriva devant un immeuble assez modeste, principalement habité par des étudiants, monta les deux étages avec difficulté, s'arrêta devant la porte et sonna.

_**Sois là, s'il te plaît. Ne sois pas en cours, ne sois pas dehors, sois là, s'il te plaît...**_

Un temps qui lui parut infiniment long passa, puis il entendit des pas derrière la porte, qui s'ouvrit.

Sanji apparut devant lui, vêtu de façon plus détendue que d'habitude, avec un t-shirt bleu marine et un jean noir, qui faisaient ressortir la blancheur de sa peau et ses cheveux blonds. Il paru surpris.

**-Ace... ?**

En un coup d'oeil, il sembla comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le brun resta quelques secondes devant sa porte sans rien dire, les mains toujours serrées sur ses bras, grelottant, le visage défait, le regard suppliant.

**-... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**-Sanji...**

La voix du brun était pleine de larmes. Il fit deux pas en avant et se colla au blond, nichant sa tête dans son cou, les bras toujours croisés.

**-Ace...**

Les bras du cuisinier se refermèrent presque aussitôt sur lui.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **dit-il avec douceur. **Ça ne va pas ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?**

Ace ne répondit pas. Il décroisa doucement ses bras qu'il passa autour du corps fin de Sanji, le serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui. Il laissa glisser une larme dans le cou du blond, qui sursauta en la sentant rouler sur sa clavicule.

**-Ace... !**

Le brun renifla, toujours sans rien dire. Le cuisinier recula un peu, l'entraînant avec lui, et ferma la porte de son appartement. Puis il raffermit sa prise sur le jeune homme, le serrant fort contre lui, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux noirs dont il inspira l'odeur, montant une de ses mains jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il caressa doucement. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, dans le silence le plus total. Au bout d'un moment, Sanji se dégagea légèrement et pris le visage d'Ace entre ses mains pour le regarder.

**-Eh, Ace. Dis-moi ce qui se passe.**

Le regard du brun, complètement dévasté, sembla lui mettre un coup au cœur.

**-Il t'es arrivé quelque chose ?**

Le jeune homme face à lui hocha doucement la tête.

**-Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?**

Des larmes emplirent à nouveau les yeux noirs. Un sanglot secoua Ace, qui baissa la tête, tremblant.

**-Eh, Ace. Si tu ne veux pas en parler pour le moment, ce n'est pas grave. Allons dans la cuisine, tu veux bien ? Je vais te faire un chocolat chaud.**

**-...Merci...**

**-Va t'installer sur mon canapé, j'arrive tout de suite.**

Ace s'exécuta, vidé de toute énergie. Sanji le regarda avec inquiétude, puis fila dans sa minuscule cuisine pour préparer en vitesse son meilleur chocolat chaud. Lorsqu'il revint, il trouva le brun affalé sur son canapé, les jambes écartées, une main sur son ventre, les yeux mi-clos, comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils. Il s'assit à côté de lui après avoir posé deux tasse sur la table basse devant le canapé.

A peine fut-il assis que Ace le regarda, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. Puis le brun ferma les yeux et se laissa lentement tomber sur le côté de façon à ce que sa tête atterrisse sur les genoux du blond, qui rougit légèrement avant de commencer doucement à lui caresser les cheveux. Ses doigts retraçaient son visage, effleuraient les taches de rousseur, les paupières closes. Cela finit par le détendre peu à peu il se rendit compte qu'il était épuisé, et comme la présence de Sanji lui vidait à peu près l'esprit, il finit par s'endormir à moitié, appréciant cette douceur simple, réconfortante, qui n'attendais rien de lui en retour.

.

.

.

Lorsqu'il émergea de sa somnolence, il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps s'était écoulé. Mais le blond lui caressait toujours les cheveux, sa tasse de chocolat chaud à la main. Il se redressa avec lenteur et saisit sa propre tasse comme par réflexe. L'apathie étrange dans laquelle il se sentait plongé depuis le matin commençait à se dissiper. Il se sentait revenir peu à peu à la réalité. Il avait l'impression d'avoir marché jusqu'à l'appartement du cuisinier comme dans un rêve.

**-... Excuse-moi d'avoir débarqué comme ça sans prévenir...** murmura-il, soudain un peu gêné, **réalisant l'étrangeté de la situation et à quel point son vis-à-vis devait être confus.**

**-Pas de problème, **sourit Sanji en lui effleurant la joue. **Je t'ai dit que tu pouvait venir quand tu voulais.**

Il fit une pause, semblant se demander s'il devait poser des questions ou pas. Puis :

**-Tu veux me parler de ce qui t'es arrivé ? Si tu ne veux pas, je comprend, mais... Si tu n'en parle pas à moi, parle-en à quelqu'un d'autre, alors. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe, mais c'est pas bon d'affronter quelque chose d'aussi dur tout seul.**

Ace le regarda. Sanji avait raison. Il le savait. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à avancer en gardant tout ça pour lui. Et puis le blond l'écouterait sans le juger, il le savait il ne mettrais jamais en doute ce qu'il lui raconterais, il le savait aussi. Il hésita.

**-Je... Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler pour l'instant. Plus tard, peut-être...**

**-... D'accord. Je respecte ton choix. Mais...**

**-J'en parlerais à quelqu'un, ne t'en fais pas.**

Il mentait. Il n'était pas prêt à parler de ce qu'il s'était passé à qui que ce soit ni à Sanji ni à personne d'autre. Il faisait déjà tout pour ne pas y penser. Le raconter, ça signifiait s'y confronter directement, rendre la chose encore plus réelle, tangible, alors que pour l'instant il pouvait encore faire comme s'il s'agissait d'un mauvais rêve. Ça signifiait aussi faire un aveux de faiblesse... ça le répugnait de devoir dire à quelqu'un comment il s'était laisser dominer tout du long, comment il s'était laissé prendre comme un vulgaire jouet sexuel, comment il n'avait pas trouvé la force de se battre, de se défendre... Il avait déjà suffisamment honte de lui-même. Alors non, non, il ne pouvait pas... Le regard inquiet de Sanji, sa douceur, sa compréhension, lui donnait envie de tout déverser sur l'épaule de ce dernier, mais... C'était trop dur... Trop tôt, aussi.

**-C'est en rapport avec Marco ? **Demanda le blond d'une voix blanche.

Ace ne put retenir une grimace. Il garda le silence.

**-C'est ça, hein...**

Le cuisinier baissa la tête, regardant ses pieds. Le brun se tut, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire et n'osant pas démentir.

**-Bon !** Enchaîna Sanji tout à coup, changeant brutalement de ton. **Après tout, ça ne me regarde pas. Puisque tu es là, autant te changer un peu les idées. Tu veux dormir ici, cette nuit ?**

.

.

.

Sanji entra dans sa salle de travaux pratiques d'un pas enjoué. Il se dirigea jusqu'à sa place, sifflotant un air quelconque en posant ses affaires. Aujourd'hui, il commençait par un cours de pâtisserie -son préféré. Au programme, tartes au citron meringuées. Comme chaque matin, il était déterminé à faire de son mieux, imaginant déjà comment reprendre la recette à sa sauce.

**-Eh, la tapette, t'a l'air bien joyeuse aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?** Lança une voix derrière lui.

Le jeune cuisinier serra les lèvres et ne répondit pas. Il cessa seulement de siffler, et sortit en silence les différents ustensiles dont il aurait besoin de sa mallette, les disposant avec soin sur le plan de travail.

**-Ben alors, tu répond pas ?**

Il tenta d'ignorer les ricanements qui accompagnaient les paroles de Jyabura. Apparemment, cet abruti avait encore décidé de lui pourrir sa journée. Il soupira imperceptiblement. C'était toujours pareil.

Son école de cuisine était l'une des plus strictes du pays. Il y régnait une discipline quasi-militaire, et les professeurs, pour faire monter la pression entre les élèves, n'hésitaient pas à créer une atmosphère de compétition intense et à fermer les yeux sur les insultes et conflits qui en résultaient. Le stress provoqué par l'école et sa notation très sévère était tel que beaucoup passaient leurs nerfs sur les autres sans aucune vergogne.

Sanji faisait partie de ceux qui tenaient le mieux le coup. Il avait l'habitude des atmosphères tendues propres au secteur de la restauration, car contrairement à la plupart de ses camarades il travaillait dans le restaurant de son grand-père depuis qu'il était tout jeune. Ceci, additionné au fait qu'il était des plus appliqués et passionnés dans son travail, faisait qu'il obtenait presque toujours d'excellentes notes. C'est pourquoi il avait toujours été la cible des moqueries hargneuses de ses camarades.

Ça avait été largement supportable pour lui -il laissait couler, se disant que ces moqueries n'étaient que la rançon de son succès au sein de l'établissement- jusqu'à ce que la rumeur de son homosexualité parvienne jusqu'aux oreilles de ses détracteurs.

Ça n'avait pas vraiment été le coming-out parfait. Loin de là, même.

Tout avait commencé en première année, quand il avait vaguement flashé sur Lucci, un mec de sa classe, du genre ténébreux avec de long cheveux noirs -décidément, lui, les bruns...

Ce dernier s'en était rendu compte et l'avait invité à boire un verre. Agréablement surpris, le blond avait accepté, et s'était vite rendu compte que Lucci lui faisait du rentre-dedans, ce qui ne lui avait pas déplut, sur le coup. Voyant que l'autre ne se décidait pas à agir, il avait fini par faire le premier pas et par l'embrasser au milieu du bar dans lequel cet enfoiré l'avait emmené.

L'instant d'après, avant qu'il ai pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, cinq ou six potes de Lucci -dont ce débile de Jyabura- avaient surgi du fond de la salle ou ils étaient dissimulés, hurlant de rire et insultant le blond sans vergogne. Ce dernier s'était tourné vers son rencard, les sourcils froncés, cherchant une explication, et l'avait vu s'essuyer les lèvres avec dégoût, lui balançant d'une voix lasse :

**-J'avais parié cinq balles à chacun d'eux que j'arriverais à prouver que t'étais une grosse pédale. Ça a été encore plus facile que je le pensait, t'a vraiment le feu au cul, dis-moi. Mais merci pour le fric.**

Comprenant à quel point il s'était fait rouler, Sanji s'était levé, rouge de honte. Il avait néanmoins réussi à garder son sang-froid et avait grincé avant de sortir :

**-Vous vous faites vraiment chier dans vos vies si vous en arrivez à faire ce genre de paris pour vous distraire.**

Les insultes et les cris l'avaient suivi jusque dans la rue et il avait marché d'une traite jusqu'à son appartement, réprimant les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux, terriblement en colère. Ces abrutis n'avaient donc rien de mieux à faire que d'empêcher les gens de vivre leurs vies tranquille ? S'il avait pu, il leur aurait donné à tous une bonne raclée. Mais il n'avait pas été stupide au point de tenter de s'attaquer à eux. Ces mecs étaient forts, il le savait, et il ne voulait pas leur donner une excuse pour transformer leurs agressions verbales en vrai lynchage.

A partir de ce jour, beaucoup s'étaient ligués contre lui à coup de blagues graveleuses et allusions en tout genre. Les professeurs, pas concernés pour trois sous, continuaient de laisser couler.

**-Laisse tomber, Jyabura,** fit une deuxième voix.

Il reconnu Bellamy.

**-On sait tous très bien pourquoi il est tout content ce matin. C'est parce qu'hier soir il s'est fait prendre comme une sale chienne, pas vrai blondie ?**

Sanji cessa de bouger et serra les poings. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Ça lui démangeait vraiment d'aller refaire le portrait à cette sale hyène. Sérieux, ça lui apportait quoi de dire des saloperies pareilles ?

_**Ça suffit, calme-toi**,_ se dit-il._ **Tu sais très bien comment ça finirais.**_

Oh oui, il le savait. Il pouvait sans problème se mesurer à Bellamy il excellait en arts martiaux et ce connard ne ferait pas long feu face à ses coups de pieds. Mais après, il aurait sans aucun doute des ennuis. Soit un professeur finissait par intervenir -ils n'étaient pas inactifs au point de laisser un de leurs élèves se faire tabasser en classe- et ça se retournerais contre lui -il était presque sûr que le motif « insultes homophobes » ne suffiraient pas pour convaincre le directeur de l'établissement de sa légitimité à avoir cassé quelques dents soit les potes de Bellamy s'arrangeraient pour le retrouver ensuite à l'abri des regards et le tabasseraient dur. Dans tout les cas, c'était définitivement plus avantageux pour lui de les ignorer.

Il s'assit en occultant les ricanements qui continuaient derrière lui, écoutant la voix de la raison. Il n'empêche que ça lui foutais les nerfs en boules. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter de se coltiner cette bande d'enfoirés, qui non contents d'être homophobes étaient aussi vulgaires et stupides ?

Ça lui pesait sérieusement. Il enviait Ace ou même ce crétin de marimo, qui pouvaient se permettre d'assumer librement leur homosexualité sans que personne ne les emmerde. Quand il voyait Zoro draguer dans les bars ou embrasser ses conquêtes en pleine rue juste pour provoquer des mecs qui le regardaient de travers, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur. Jamais il n'oserait faire ça, pas avec la pression que lui mettaient ses camarades à longueur de journée. Malgré lui, il avait appris à tout faire en catimini, à ne rien faire de trop « gay » dans la sphère publique. Le souvenir de son humiliation en première année l'en empêchait, et il savait très bien que l'homophobie pouvait causer des violences bien pires. Ça l'emmerdait, mais après tout c'était comme ça. Il avait la chance d'avoir des amis très ouverts d'esprits, mais il ne pouvait en dire autant de son environnement scolaire, quand à sa famille il ne voulais même pas y penser. Au moins, il avait quand même la chance de connaître des gens avec qui il pouvait être lui-même...

Il se mit à penser à Ace et son esprit s'égara. Il regarda par la fenêtre, ignorant totalement le prof qui entrait dans la salle et commençait à donner les consignes habituelles.

Le brun avait quitté son appartement au matin, après qu'ils aient déjeuné ensemble. La veille, ils avaient terminé la soirée en regardant un film, puis le brun s'était endormi dans ses bras comme un bébé -il eut un sourire attendri en y repensant. Il avait eu l'air d'aller un peu mieux au réveil, ou alors c'est ce qu'il avait voulu lui faire croire, le serrant une dernière fois dans ses bras dans une étreinte rapide avant de partir en murmurant des remerciements, le visage sombre.

En voyant ses camarades s'activer autour de lui, Sanji commença à faire de même, préparant les ingrédients et mettant le four à chauffer, la tête ailleurs. Il s'inquiétait pour Ace. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui lui arrivait, mais ça avait l'air grave. Il se demandait si ça avait un rapport avec Marco... Il en était presque sûr, en fait, vu les réactions du brun la veille. Il sentait un malaise étrange entre le brun et son amant. Et puis il y avait cet hématome... Cette marque qu'il avait remarquée et qui avait eu l'air de mettre son aîné dans l'embarras. Il lui avait mentit en lui disant ce à quoi c'était dû, il l'avait bien vu. C'était peut-être lié, peut-être pas...

En somme il connaissait assez peu Ace, trop peu en tout cas pour deviner ce qui lui arrivait à partir d'aussi peu d'indices. Pourtant ils se fréquentaient depuis un petit moment déjà... C'était Luffy qui les avait présentés l'un à l'autre, après qu'il soit devenu pote avec ce dernier en première année de fac. Il lui avait plu tout de suite. Il avait d'abord cru que ce n'était qu'un crush qui serait vite oublié, que seule la beauté insolente du brun lui avait tapé dans l'oeil comme à beaucoup d'autres et qu'il passerait vite à autre chose. Mais la frimousse aux taches de rousseur n'avait pas quitté son esprit, et il avait vite compris, lorsque son estomac avait commencé à se tordre à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, que ce serait plus compliqué que ça.

Ses amis s'en étaient vite rendu compte. Tout le monde savait très bien que Ace était en couple et fidèle, qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux, lui le premier, et il s'était fait une raison, ne cessant pas pour autant de rougir et de bafouiller dès que le grand frère de Luffy lui adressait la parole. Zoro, Nami et Ussop le charriaient souvent à ce sujet, et il faisait mine d'en rire.

Il avait essayé de passer à autre chose. Mais depuis sa rencontre avec Ace, à part quelques aventures sans lendemains, il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à entamer la moindre relation. Il était mordu, il n'y pouvait rien, et il avait fini par l'accepter, non sans douleur.

Et puis il y avait eu la panne de son four et cette semaine, tout les moments passés avec le brun -avec qui il ne s'était jamais vraiment retrouvé seul auparavant – et ce léger changement qu'il avait remarqué dans le comportement de ce dernier. Il avait d'abord cru se faire des idées, s'était dit qu'il rêvait éveillé. Mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : Ace ne le regardait pas comme avant. Ses yeux noirs s'attardaient davantage sur lui, s'accrochaient parfois à son corps d'une façon nouvelle.

Il avait décidé de lui demander, afin d'être fixé. Et c'était arrivé. Ils l'avaient fait.

Il en avait d'abord ressenti un grand bonheur. On lui avait toujours dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas coucher avec les personnes sur qui on fantasmait depuis longtemps, qu'on était forcément déçu, qu'on avait trop d'espérances face à la réalité.

En fait, il aurait limite préféré être déçu. Coucher avec Ace avait été l'une des, sinon la, meilleure expérience de sa vie. Peut-être qu'une déception l'aurait aidé à s'en détacher. Mais là, c'était encore pire. Il pensait que goûter à sa chair une fois calmerais ses ardeurs, mais c'était dix fois pire maintenant. Il en voulait encore, il allait jusqu'à en rêver la nuit. Il en était dingue, comme s'il avait développé une addiction particulière à tout ce qui constituait le brun, son odeur, sa peau, sa voix. Ça le désespérait.

Le pire avait été de croiser Ace seulement quelques jours après, en compagnie de Marco. Jusque là, il se sentait coupable vis-à-vis du blond, mais à sa vue il n'avait pu que ressentir de la colère et une intense jalousie. Il s'était détesté. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, Marco n'avait rien fait de mal après tout. C'est lui qui était fêlé.

Fou amoureux, ouais. Il avait essayé de détester le brun, se disant que tout était de sa faute, en vain. De ça, il n'était pas capable.

Il était perdu. Et en plus, maintenant, venait s'ajouter à tout ça l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour Ace... Il l'avait toujours vu joyeux, solide, montrant assez peu d'expression négative. Le voir dans l'état ou il était hier... ça lui brisait le cœur et l'enflammait de colère en même temps.

Si seulement il pouvait savoir ce qui se passait exactement...

.

.

.

A la sortie de ses cours ce jour-là, il fut surpris de voir Zoro, assis sur un banc juste en face de la sortie de son école, son sabre de kendo sur l'épaule. Il s'avança vers lui.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, marimo ? Je te manquais, c'est ça ?**

**-Tu peux toujours rêver, sourcil en vrille.**

**-Alors c'est lui ton petit copain, blondie ? Tu nous le présente pas ?** Lança une voix derrière le blond.

Des rires et des sifflements accompagnèrent la remarque de Bellamy. Sanji se massa l'arrête du nez, vraiment fatigué.

**-Ignore-les,** souffla-il à Zoro en voyant ce dernier commencer à serrer les doigts sur le manche de son sabre. **J'en ai assez eu pour aujourd'hui.**

Son vis-à-vis le regarda et haussa les épaules, indifférent.

**-Bon, tu m'a pas répondu,** repris le jeune cuisinier. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**-C'est Nami qui m'envoie te chercher.**

**-Aaah, vraiment ? J'aurais préféré que ce soit elle qui vienne m'accueillir plutôt que ta sale gueule...**

**-Ferme-là, love-cook. Il s'est passé un truc grave.**

Le blond cessa de râler devant le ton sérieux de Zoro. Et si par hasard il avait appris ce qui était arrivé à Ace ? Ou alors il s'était passé quelque chose d'autre ? Le brun avait l'air si mal en point la veille... Et s'il avait fait une bêtise ? Il sentit une sueur froide courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

**-C'est au sujet de Vivi.**

Il fut d'abord soulagé de voir que ça ne concernait pas son brun... Pour ensuite se rendre compte que c'était de sa Vivi-chérie qu'on parlait, là.

**-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Dis-moi vite !**

**-Ne t'en fais pas, elle va bien. Mais...**

Il soupira.

**-Tu vois, son nouveau mec avec qui elle est depuis quelque mois, là...**

**-Kidd ? Ce connard qui ne la mérite pas.**

**-Tu crois pas si bien dire. On a découvert qu'il la battait.**

Sanji eut une absence, choqué. Puis il revint à la réalité en hurlant :

**-QUOI ?**

**-Mais-**

**-OU EST CE QU'IL EST CE SALOPARD ? JE VAIS LUI REFAIRE SA GUEULE MOI, A CE-**

**-Arrête, calme toi, je te dis, on s'en est déjà occupé. Luffy voulait aller lui faire sa fête mais Sabo l'en a dissuadé. Il a lancé une procédure judiciaire contre lui. Le procès se présente bien, Vivi a plusieurs preuves. Normalement on devrait pouvoir le foutre en taule.**

Voyant que le blond fulminait toujours, Zoro ajouta :

**-Tu comprend, sourcils-en-vrille ? Personne ne casse la gueule de personne. Si un des potes de Vivi va défoncer ce connard comme il le mérite, il pourra se servir de ça pendant le procès. Ça nous ajoutera des emmerdes et ça diminuera ses chances de moisir en prison. Nami nous a tous menacé de tripler notre dette envers elle si on tentais quoi que ce soit.**

**-C'est bon, je suis pas bête, j'ai bien compris. Mais putain... j'arrive pas à croire qu'on puisse être assez taré pour frapper quelqu'un d'aussi gentil et attentionné que ma Vivi adorée... J'espère qu'on l'enverra moisir en prison pour le restant de ses jours, cet enfoiré !**

**-Mouais, ça m'étonnerais qu'on parvienne à aller jusque là. Allez, on va chez Nami, suit-moi.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Elle a organisé une soirée pour remonter le moral de Vivi, c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a envoyé te chercher. Elle veux que tu fasse de la bouffe ou je sais pas quoi.**

**-Bien sûr ! Je vais faire un dessert si délicieux que ma Vivi-chérie en oubliera tout ses problèmes !**

**-T'arrête jamais d'être con, hein.**

**-Va te faire voir ! Je suis juste attentionné !**

**-J'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu t'évertuais autant à être attentionné avec des personnes que t'a même pas envie de baiser. La logique voudrais que tu soit comme ça avec les hommes, non ?**

**-Tout le monde ne pense pas avec sa bite comme toi ! C'est parce que des bâtards dans le genre de Kidd existent qu'il est de notre devoir de soutenir les femmes en étant trente fois plus attentionnés avec elles !**

**-Parle pour toi.**

Tout en parlant ils s'étaient mis tout naturellement en route, Zoro toujours son sabre sur l'épaule, Sanji allumant machinalement une cigarette.

**-T'a vraiment pas de cœur, saleté de marimo. Et en fait...**

Il souffla un peu de fumée.

**-Comment on a découvert que Vivi se faisait battre ?**

**-Nami a débarqué chez elle sans prévenir et elle a vu un hématome sur son visage qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de maquiller, ou quelque chose comme ça.**

**-P'tain, rien que d'y penser, ça me... bref. C'est dingue qu'elle ne nous en ai pas parlé d'elle même...**

**-...**

**-Elle nous a toujours tout dit, non ?**

**-J'sais pas. Je suppose que c'est difficile de parler de ces trucs-là. Ce que je comprend pas, c'est pourquoi elle est restée avec Kidd alors qu'il lui faisait du mal. N'importe qui serait parti...**

**-Je t'interdit de juger Vivi-chérie ! Un abruti comme toi ne peux pas comprendre à quel point ça peux être compliqué.**

**-Je vois pas en quoi.**

**-Elle était amoureuse de Kidd, ok ? Imagine que du jour au lendemain la personne que tu aime le plus au monde se met à te frapper... C'est pas facile de se résoudre à la quitter pour toujours.**

Voyant l'incompréhension dans les yeux de Zoro qui le fixait d'un air blasé, il soupira bruyamment.

**-Enfin, je vois même pas pourquoi j'essaie d'expliquer ça à une algue sans cœur ni cervelle qui pense avec son entrejambe.**

**-Va te faire voir, love-cook !**

Il continuèrent de marcher en silence. Sanji continuait de penser à Vivi, sincèrement inquiet pour elle et vibrant de colère, lorsque dans un flash il revit l'hématome de Ace.

Il arrêta de marcher.

Et si... ?

Le malaise palpable entre Ace et Marco, les brusques infidélités du brun, le désespoir de ce dernier, ses larmes, et cet hématome...

_**Si ça se trouve...**_

**-Qu'est-ce que tu branle, sourcils-en-vrille ?**

**-...Hein ?**

**-Et après c'est moi le débile ? Pourquoi tu t'arrête de marcher d'un coup ? T'a l'air d'un cadavre, mec. **

**-Ferme la ! Je pensais à un truc, c'est tout.**

Il se remit en marche.

_**Non, je débloque. Marco n'est pas comme Kidd, jamais il ne ferais ça. Je ne peux pas faire de telles conjectures à partir de trois fois rien.**_

**Il soupira.**

_**Il faut que j'arrête un peu de penser à Ace et que je m'occupe de Vivi, ce soir. Je me fais des idées... Ace est fort. Jamais il ne se laisserait faire comme ça...**_

_._

_._

_._

**Merci pour votre lecture et à la semaine prochaine !**

**Une review = un câlin de réconfort à Ace.**


	5. Chapitre 5 - Isolement

**Salut à tous et à toute !**

**Me revoilà pour le chapitre 5 de L'infidèle, qui s'intitule : Isolement.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**.**

**Mais d'abord, les réponses aux reviews ! J'ai eu peu de réactions par rapport aux chapitres précédents, est-ce que le chapitre 4 vous a moins plu ? N'hésitez pas à continuer à me laisser votre avis en tous cas !**

**.**

**Abby013 :**** Eh oui, Ace est pas encore sorti des emmerdes... Par contre ne t'inquiète pas, Sanji ne fera pas l'autruche très longtemps, comme tu dis. Il faut bien que quelqu'un dans cette fic regarde les choses en face un minimum ou Ace aura pas changé de situation avant un moment ! Désolée pour toute l'appréhension que cette fic peux donner, c'est vrai que je suis un peu sadique... Mais ça finira (peut-être) par aller mieux.**

**.**

**Assez parlé, je vous laisse avec le chapitre et vous retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ace se redressa d'un coup, la respiration haletante.

Paniqué, il regarda autour de lui et soupira de soulagement, reprenant son souffle, calmant peu à peu les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

Il était chez lui. Il faisait jour. Il était seul.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Il baissa la tête et rabattit d'une main ses cheveux trempés de sueur qui lui collaient au front. Quand il fut totalement calmé, il jugea qu'il ne se rendormirait pas, et décida de se lever.

L'appartement était désert. Il enfila simplement un jogging et marcha en traînant les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine. Il l'avait laissée dans un état déplorable la veille, mais apparemment Marco l'avait rangée. Il sortit un bol et se servit généreusement en céréale avant d'ajouter à cela une longue rasade de lait.

Il se nourrissait presque exclusivement comme ça depuis quatre jours.

Ceci fait, il se traîna jusqu'au salon et s'affala dans le canapé, commençant à manger. Perdu dans ses pensées, déconnecté du réel, il regardait fixement un point dans le vide devant lui, dont il ne détourna pas le regard avant d'avoir fini son bol. Puis il attrapa son ordinateur portable, qui traînait à côté de lui sur le canapé, et commença à regarder distraitement des vidéos sur youtube, sans réellement faire attention à leur contenu.

C'était à peu près tout ce qu'il faisait depuis son retour à l'appartement, quatre jours auparavant. Depuis qu'il avait dit au revoir à Sanji avant de revenir péniblement jusqu'ici, ou Marco l'attendait, bien entendu.

Ace lui avait à peine parlé. Il avait écouté ses longues excuses, ses explications sans fin, avait regardé sans avoir la moindre réaction son amant se mettre à pleurer, lui jurer toutes sortes de choses et dire qu'il se détestait.

Puis le blond avait voulu le prendre dans ses bras. Alors il avait fini par réagir, levant une main devant lui et murmurant :

-Ne me touche pas, s'il te plaît.

Marco avait compris, s'était excusé encore, lui avait promis qu'il ne retenterais pas le moindre contact avant qu'il le lui demande.

-Très bien.

C'est tout ce que Ace avait répondu. Puis il était allé d'une traite jusqu'à leur chambre et s'était étalé sur le lit. Il avait déjà dormi pendant longtemps chez Sanji, mais se sentait toujours aussi fatigué. Marco avait voulu s'allonger à ses côtés, mais en voyant le tressaillement qui avait échappé au brun dès qu'il s'était approché du lit, il s'était ravisé et était allé dormir sur le canapé. Il en avait été de même les autres nuits.

Les premiers jours, son amant, qui continuait de s'excuser continuellement, n'avait pas exprimé le moindre mécontentement face à sa prise de distances. Mais depuis la veille, il sentait que cette situation commençait à lui peser. Ça lui faisait peur. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie que Marco le touche à nouveau, et il n'avait pas l'impression que ça reviendrais de sitôt.

Il n'était pas allé en cours depuis son retour. Il n'était pas ressorti, en fait. Il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à dormir et à ne rien faire. Il prenait des douches interminables, recroquevillé sous le jet d'eau sans bouger pendant de longues minutes , mangeait très peu, tout juste de quoi garder la force de se traîner de son lit jusqu'à son canapé et inversement. Il ne faisait attention à rien, salissait tout sans en avoir rien à faire. Marco passait derrière lui, il faisait le ménage, lui préparait de bon petits plats qu'il ne touchait pas, s'arrangeait avec ses collègues pour ses absences en cours. Il n'échangeaient presque aucune parole le blond lui parlait quelquefois, essentiellement pour lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui et qu'il avait peur de le perdre. Il ne lui répondait que très peu. Il se sentait comme en-dehors de son corps, pris dans une léthargie dont il n'avait pas la force de sortir. Rester ici, dans l'appartement de son amant/violeur, lui était insupportable. Mais ça ne lui demandait pas d'efforts, alors que sortir, aller voir Sabo, ou Luffy, ou Sanji, parler, expliquer, demander de l'aide... Tout ça lui semblait insurmontable.

Il avait l'impression de se laisser mourir. Il fallait que ça change, il en était bien conscient. Mais c'était tellement dur...

Il avait éteint son téléphone plusieurs jours auparavant. Sûrement qu'on avait essayé de le contacter, et que certains s'inquiétaient pour lui. Ses potes de fac qui ne le voyaient plus en cours, Sabo et Luffy bien sûr, et puis Sanji à qui il n'avait plus donné aucune nouvelle depuis...

Ace referma son ordinateur en plein milieu du visionnage d'une vidéo. Il en avait marre.

Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte vitrée, qu'il ouvrit. Une brise légère vint agiter ses cheveux lorsqu'il sortit sur le balcon.

Il s'y avança et alla s'appuyer contre la rambarde. Ils habitaient au seizième étage -Ace avait toujours adoré cette sensation de hauteur et la vue imprenable qu'ils avaient sur la ville. Il regarda, sous lui, les voitures minuscules, les passants comme des fourmis qui allaient et venaient. A cette hauteur, on n'entendait presque pas les bruits de la ville, mis à part un klaxon de temps à autre, ou l'alarme lancinante d'un camion de pompier qui ne tardait pas à disparaître entre les buildings.

La brise s'intensifia, devenant un vent rafraîchissant qui siffla à ses oreilles. Il croisa les bras sur la rambarde et y appuya son menton, ses yeux continuèrent de se perdre un moment dans les multiples détails de l'agglomération. Il se pencha un peu, appuyant son torse sur ses bras toujours croisés, regardant vers le bas. Ce serait si simple de se laisser tomber à présent. Il aurait seulement à se laisser tomber comme ça, comme s'il n'avait pas fait exprès, il y aurait quelques secondes de chute et puis plus rien... Plus d'effort à faire, plus de souvenirs cuisants, plus de cauchemars. Adieu Marco et toute sa violence, adieu tout le monde...

Oui, c'était probablement la solution la plus simple.

Il hésita.

Le bruit de la sonnette de son entrée le sortit de ses sombres pensées. Il sursauta, réalisa qu'il était sur le balcon depuis un bon moment déjà, rentra à l'intérieur, fermant la porte vitrée derrière lui.

Il alla d'un pas traînant jusqu'à son interphone et hésita. Qui que ce soit, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de le voir.

Il finit par décrocher lorsqu'on sonna une deuxième fois.

-Oui ?

-Ace, t'es là! T'es vraiment un petit con, j'étais inquiet !

-Sabo... ?

-Allez, ouvre-moi !

Ace obéit, appuyant machinalement sur le bouton avant de regretter. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'il fasse le mort. Sabo se rendrait forcément compte qu'il était dans un état déplorable, et il tenterait forcément de lui tirer les vers du nez.

Soucieux d'échapper à un interrogatoire trop poussé, il essaya de se composer un visage radieux, se regardant dans le miroir à côté de l'entrée en se claquant les joues, espérant redonner un peu de vie à son teint blafard. Puis, jugeant qu'il avait encore un peu de temps -il fallait que Sabo monte les seize étages après tout- il se rua vers sa chambre et quitta son jogging , qui commençait à être vraiment sale après quatre jours passés à traîner dans l'appartement avec, pour mettre un jean noir et un débardeur de même couleur. Il se démêla les cheveux avec les doigts et se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir. C'était mieux, mais tout de même. Il était pâle et ses yeux étaient cerné -il avait beau passer dix heures par jour à dormir, ce n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un sommeil sain et réparateur- de plus il constata qu'il avait un peu maigri. Il avait pas mal dédaigné le sport ces derniers temps après tout. Il espérait qu'il duperait tout de même au moins un peu Sabo.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

-Ace ? T'es là ?

-Oui, oui, je suis dans ma chambre, j'arrive !

Il se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace, pris une grand inspiration et sortit en tentant de sourire.

-Salut frangin, ça va ?

-T'es gonflé de pas donner de nouvelles comme ça ! Ça fait plusieurs jours que je te harcèle au téléphone... J'ai fini par appeler Marco qui m'a dit que tu devrais être ici.

-Pardon... Mon téléphone est cassé, c'est pour ça, mentit Ace. J'aurais dû faire attention, je suis désolé. Je suis assez pris par les cours et tout, j'ai complètement oublié...

-On se faisait du soucis, avec Luffy...

-Je sais... Pardon, vraiment.

Depuis qu'il n'habitait plus avec ses frères, il faisait attention à garder le contact avec eux par téléphone. Il passait chez eux au moins deux fois par semaine, Luffy l'appelait assez souvent et Sabo lui demandait souvent de ses nouvelles par message. Marco disait souvent qu'ils en faisaient trop, que Ace était assez grand pour ne pas avoir à donner de nouvelles continuellement, mais c'était comme ça. Ils avaient grandi presque seuls tout les trois, après tout. Il comprenait qu'ayant passé cinq jours sans donner la moindre nouvelle à aucun d'eux, il avait pu les inquiéter.

-Entre, tu veux boire un truc ? Une bière, un café ?

-Ace, il est midi, voyons, pas de bière. Mais un café oui, avec plaisir.

Midi. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il était avant que son frère ne le lui précise. Il aurait pu être dix-neuf heures, ça ne l'aurait même pas surpris.

Il laissa son frère s'installer dans le salon et alla préparer deux cafés dans la cuisine. Ceci fait, il le rejoignit et s'assit à ses côtés, se composant toujours un visage souriant.

-Tout va bien, Ace ? Lui demanda Sabo, l'air un peu anxieux, semblant vouloir le jauger.

-Oui, je t'assure.

-Vraiment ?

-T'en fais pas, je te dis.

-Et avec Marco... ça se passe comment ?

Ace se tendit.

-Bien, bien.

-Tu a fini par lui en parler ?

-Heu... non. Je me sens pas prêt encore. Mais je vais le faire !

-... D'accord.

Il y eu un silence, pendant lequel ils sirotèrent tout les deux leurs cafés. Ace se sentait mal à l'aise. Il sentait un gouffre entre lui et Sabo, une distance qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Le poids de ses non-dits commençait à se faire ressentir. Il avait du mal à retrouver leur complicité habituelle. Ça l'attristait encore plus.

-Tu sais, Ace... relança Sabo, brisant le silence. J'ai pas mal vu Sanji ces derniers jours...

-A-Ah oui ?

-Oui... Il a l'air de vraiment tenir à toi, tu sais.

-Ah...

-Tu sais... Je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que tu serais mieux avec un type comme Sanji qu'avec Marco.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sabo exprimait son désaccord avec sa relation. Il exprimait souvent son désir de voir son frère avec quelqu'un de son âge, quelqu'un qui lui ressemblerait plus. Jusqu'à il y a un mois, Ace se contentait de rire quand il entendait ce genre de chose dans la bouche de son frère, ou alors il s'énervait un peu, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait choisi cette situation et que personne n'avait rien à y redire.

Là, il se contenta de baisser la tête et garda le silence. C'était vrai. Si vrai.

En cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour n'avoir jamais croisé la route de Marco. Il aurait tout donné pour être resté ce jeune étudiant qui se foutait de tout, ce grand buveur, vivant simplement avec ses frères, libre, à l'abri de tout sans vraiment le savoir.

Il aurait tout donné, oui, pour rencontrer Sanji dans cette situation. Pour rencontrer cette tête blonde en étant parfaitement libre. Pouvoir commencer de zéro avec lui. Le draguer. L'emmener à sortir. Goûter à ses lèvres, à sa peau, sans avoir peur, sans être taraudé par cette culpabilité, se réveiller doucement à côté de lui sans avoir peur qu'on les surprenne, l'enlacer, l'embrasser, dans la rue, à la fac, partout, sans honte, sans gène.

Oui, il aurait tout donné. Et maintenant, il était coincé, engoncé dans cette situation qui le faisait lentement pourrir de l'intérieur. Serais-il encore capable de vivre ce genre de chose, avec qui que ce soit ? Présentement il avait la sensation qu'il ne le pourrait plus jamais. Le souvenir des mains de Marco, de son poids contre son dos, de ses coups de boutoir, s'imposait à lui et le terrifiait. Il ne voulait plus jamais connaître ça. Il ne voulait plus coucher avec personne. De toute sa vie.

-Tu ne nie même plus...

-Je sais pas vraiment quoi répondre.

-...Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux, ça n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je te dis.

Ace tenta de se ressaisir. Il força un nouveau sourire et enchaîna :

-Et toi ? Tu ne dis rien de toi, comment ça va ?

-Moi, globalement, oui. Mais tu sais, c'est un peu compliqué en ce moment, avec toute cette histoire...

-Quelle histoire ?

-Tu sais bien, Vivi...

-Vivi ?

-Personne t'en a parlé ? Mais ou tu était ces cinq derniers jours ? Tout le monde ne parle que de ça.

-J'ai pas vu grand monde, en tout cas personne qui connaisse Vivi... Il s'est passé quoi ?

-Une histoire de merde. Nami a découvert que son mec la battait. Tout le monde a grave paniqué, Luffy voulait aller lui faire sa fête et ça a été une vraie galère de le retenir. Je me suis occupé des procédures judiciaires, du coup... ça a été compliqué, Kidd a voulu la voir dès qu'il a su qu'elle avait cafté, on a eu peur pour elle, elle est venue vivre à l'appartement pour quelques jours. Jusqu'à ce que Kidd soit enfermé provisoirement, en attente du procès... Mais c'est toujours pareil avec les flics, ils prennent bien leur temps sur ce genre d'affaires... Le mec qui a pris sa plainte a été odieux avec elle... La pauvre, dire qu'elle a caché ça si longtemps... Tout le monde s'occupe d'elle, heureusement. Mais tu t'imagine bien qu'on avait tous la haine...

Ace ne répondit rien.

_Il la battait... ?_

_Des procédures judiciaires..._

_Tout le monde s'occupe d'elle..._

Il se mit à trembler imperceptiblement.

-Ace ? Ça va ?

Il releva la tête. Sabo le regardait, une inquiétude visible dans le regard.

-Je... Oui, oui, ça va. Je pense juste à Vivi... la pauvre... J'arrive pas à croire qu'il existe des mecs capable de faire ça...

-Je te le fais pas dire. Au début, elle ne voulait même pas porter plainte, tu imagine ? Elle est toujours amoureuse de lui. Il a fallu qu'on discute longuement avec elle pour qu'elle comprenne que tout ça n'était plus possible à vivre pour elle. Elle faisait une sorte de blocage, se convainquait tout le temps qu'il ne recommencerait plus... Ce connard savait y faire, il lui a fait du chantage affectif jusqu'au bout.

-...Comment elle va, maintenant ?

-Mieux. Elle commence à se rendre compte qu'elle a bien fait et que tout ne pourra qu'aller mieux, maintenant. Elle n'en a peut-être pas l'air, mais elle est très courageuse.

-C'est vrai... Tant mieux.

_C'est sûr, elle a eu du courage, elle. Elle a finit par le faire, et regarde, tout s'est bien passé sur elle. Ses amis ont compris, ils ont pris soin d'elle, ils l'ont protégée. Alors maintenant tu va me dire ce que tu attend pour tout balancer à ton frère et le laisser prendre tout en charge, pour ne plus jamais avoir à être dans la même pièce que Marco ?_

Ace déglutit. Il hésitait franchement. Ses lèvres tremblaient, il ne parvenait pas à franchir le pas.

_C'est pourtant pas difficile. Tu lui dit « Sabo, il faut que je t'avoue un truc, Marco me bat, aide-moi s'il te plaît. » C'est ton frère et il peux pas encadrer Marco, il te croira direct et se fera un plaisir de le faire enfermer..._

Une partie de son cerveau lui hurlait de prendre la parole et de se sortir de cette situation. Mais milles autres pensées continuaient de l'en empêcher.

_Vraiment ? Est-ce que je veux vraiment que Marco aille en taule ? L'homme qui a partagé plus de deux ans de ma vie ? Sérieusement ?_

_Je peux pas balancer ça maintenant... Tout le monde est occupé à prendre soin de Vivi. Je peux pas leur mettre ça sur les bras en plus... Plus tard, peut-être..._

_Un procès... ça veux dire qu'il faudra témoigner et tout ? Je veux pas faire ça, non... Non, je peux juste quitter Marco sinon, hein ? Dès que j'en aurais le courage..._

-Ace ?

Sabo le tira à nouveau de ses pensées.

-Oui ?

-Je suis désolé, il faut que je file. J'ai encore quelques documents à déposer en vue du procès... Je passait juste pour voir si tu allais bien.

Il marqua une pause, puis posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère et la serra.

-Tu devrais te reposer, Ace. Te tue pas trop à la fac, je sais que c'est pas ton genre mais...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste mal dormi.

-Passe nous voir à l'appart' bientôt, hmm ? Vivi sera contente de te voir.

-Bien sûr. Tu l'embrasse de ma part, ok ? Dis lui bon courage pour moi.

-ça marche.

Ils s'étaient levés et étaient presque à la porte quand Sabo stoppa net et se tourna vers le brun.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a... ? demanda ce dernier, surpris.

Le blond lui fit un demi-sourire, puis le serra doucement dans ses bras. Ace fut d'abord surpris, puis il se laissa aller contre l'épaule réconfortante, appréciant la chaleur, la douceur du geste.

-Tu peux toujours venir me parler, petit frère.

-... Je sais. Merci.

Ils se saluèrent et la porte se referma sur Sabo. Ace resta debout dans l'entrée pendant quelques minutes, pensif. Voir son frère lui avait fait un peu de bien. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, il se sentait à peu près réveillé.

Il retourna s'asseoir dans le salon et se décida enfin à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire.

Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Il végétait, il dépérissait même. La présence de Marco le minait et il ne trouvait pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit pour changer sa situation... Il voulait fuir tout en étant transi de peur à l'idée de se retrouver seul... Il se souvint des pensées qu'il avait eu sur le balcon juste avant que son frère ne vienne le voir. Ce n'était pas la première fois ces derniers jours... Généralement, il regrettait ces idées noires quelques heures après les avoir eues en tête, mais elle revenaient à la charge, lancinantes, comme une petite voix lui susurrant à l'oreille que ce serait peut-être plus simple de se laisser mourir, après tout...

Tout ça devait changer. Il devait quitter Marco, c'était une certitude, à présent. Plus rien ne pourrait sauver leur couple à présent avec ce qu'il s'était passé quelques jours auparavant, le blond avait arrosé d'eau les dernières braises d'amour que Ace peinait à entretenir pour lui.

Il fallait se décider. Il ferait ça le soir même. Oui, il ferait ses affaires cette après-midi. Puis il attendrait le retour de Marco, lui dirait « il faut qu'on parle » et lui annoncerait simplement qu'il était allé trop loin, qu'il le quittait, que c'était sans appel. Ensuite, il irait directement chez ses frères, son sac sur l'épaule, leur annoncerait qu'il avait quitté Marco, et reviendrais à sa vie d'avant. Il finirais sans doute par pouvoir surmonter son traumatisme, et Sanji...

Enfin, il verrait bien. Mais l'important, c'était qu'il le quitte. Ensuite, tout irait mieux. Ses frères l'aideraient.

Tout irait bien.

Il se leva, plein d'une énergie nouvelle, et commença à faire des allers-et-retours dans l'appartement, rassemblant ses affaires les plus importantes pour les ranger dans son sac de sport.

_Ce coup-ci c'est bon. Je vais le faire. Montre-toi aussi fort que tu le laisse entendre, pour une fois, abruti._

.

.

.

Ace se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant d'un coup. Il regarda autour de lui, haletant, en sueur, ses cheveux collés sur son front.

Il était toujours chez lui. Et toujours seul.

Rien n'avait changé.

Il soupira, se leva, alla d'une traite vers la douche sous laquelle il passa une bonne demie-heure, assis sous le jet d'eau froide, la tête dans les mains, laissant l'eau frapper sa nuque et dégouliner sur son corps, le réveillant peu à peu. Puis il sortit, enfila un short noir et un débardeur blanc arborant un as de pique. Il se servit un bol de céréales dans la cuisine et alla s'affaler sur le canapé, allumant son ordinateur pour manger son petit-déjeuner devant une vidéo divertissante.

Rien n'avait changé.

Il s'était dégonflé. Lamentablement.

Il avait été très près de se décider à quitter Marco, l'avant-veille. Il avait fait son sac et l'avait attendu. Mais lorsque ce dernier était rentré du travail, à peine s'était-il confronté à lui -il l'avait tout juste salué- qu'il s'était à nouveau carapaté dans sa chambre, cachant son sac de sport sous son lit. Il ne pouvait pas. Ça le répugnait de l'admettre, mais il avait _peur_.

Peur de la réaction de Marco. De toute évidence, le blond ne comptais pas le perdre. Il doutais qu'il le laisse partir aussi sec. Et s'il le frappait à nouveau ? Pire... et s'il le _violait _à nouveau ? Il en était transis de peur. Il préférait mourir que vivre à nouveau ça. Il ne voulait pas prendre le moindre risque que ça recommence.

_T'es vraiment un gros fragile, Ace,_ songea-il amèrement.

Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Il ne s'était jamais laissé faire par personne.

Personne ne l'obligeait à rester avec lui. Personne ne l'effrayait au point de faire des choses dont il n'avait pas envie.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ? Lui qui s'était toujours targué d'être complètement libre. Il se sentait comme prisonnier à présent.

Il avait songé à fuir. A ne pas confronter Marco. Il aurait pu, en effet, partir pendant la journée, quand il était au travail ou chez des amis. Prendre ses affaires et simplement disparaître. Se réfugier chez ses frères.

Mais Marco l'aurait poursuivi. Il serait venu sonner chez ses frères, aurait demandé des explications. Sabo aurait pu le cacher, éconduire Marco pour lui, bien sûr... Mais pour cela, il aurait fallu expliquer à Sabo la situation. Lui dire pour le viol, pour la violence. Il n'en était pas question. Il n'était pas prêt à en parler, et puis ses frères seraient complètement furieux, ils s'attaqueraient forcément à Marco.

Ça finirais forcément mal. S'ils l'attaquaient en justice, son amant engagerait les meilleurs avocats et ça ne servirait à rien, il en était convaincu. S'ils décidaient de régler ça eux-même et d'aller lui casser la gueule, ça se retournerais contre eux. Marco les attaquerait pour coups et blessures, et ça pouvait mal finir. Non, non, il ne pouvait pas mettre ça sur le dos de sa famille. C'est une affaire qu'il devait régler tout seul.

Il continuait de rester chez lui toute la journée, se demandant quoi faire, cherchant la force, le courage de se sortir de cette situation, les idées plus noires que jamais. Il n'avait même pas rallumé son téléphone, malgré les demandes que lui avait fait Sabo deux jours auparavant.

_Je suis vraiment une merde d'abandonner mes frères en plus, alors qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi..._

Il traîna encore un peu sur internet, puis regarda l'heure. Il était déjà quinze heures, il avait dû se lever tard. Il s'étira et s'apprêtait à retourner se servir en céréales lorsqu'on sonna.

Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à l'interphone et décrocha mollement l'appareil.

_-..._Ouais ?

-Ace ?

Il reconnut la voix de Sanji. Son cœur manqua un battement.

-...Sanji ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sa voix tremblait un peu. Il espérait que ça ne s'était pas trop entendu.

-... Marco est là ? Je peux monter ?

Ace réfléchit rapidement. Marco rentrait vers dix-neuf heures du travail. Il pouvait accueillir le blond sans crainte.

-Va-y, monte.

Il déverrouilla la porte du bas à distance et laissa celle du haut entrouverte pour que le cuisinier puisse rentrer directement. Puis, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer du café.

Bientôt il entendit la démarche déjà familière de Sanji dans l'entrée.

-Je suis dans la cuisine, dit-il d'une voix un peu haute.

Quelques instants plus tard, le blond le rejoignait.

-Salut... ça va ? Tu veux une tasse de café ? Lui demanda le brun d'emblée.

-...Oui, merci.

Il servit deux tasse et en tendit une à son vis-à-vis, puis il s'assit à la table de la cuisine, invitant d'une geste son hôte à faire de même.

Un petit silence s'installa. Ace finit par le briser, un peu mal à l'aise. Sanji avait les traits un peu tirés , et était beaucoup moins loquace que d'habitude. Il ne semblait pas prêt à mener la conversation comme il le faisait souvent.

-Et donc, tu voulais me voir pour quoi ?

-Heu... Je m'inquiétait, comme tu ne répondait pas à mes messages... j'ai essayé de t'appeler, mais...

-Mon téléphone est cassé, mentit à nouveau le brun. Désolé, j'ai un peu inquiété tout le monde à cause de ça...

-Ah... Pas grave. Je voulais voir comment tu allais. Vu que la dernière fois...

-Je vais beaucoup mieux, ne t'en fait pas, tenta de le rassurer Ace avec un sourire forcé. Désolé de t'avoir inquiété.

Il laissa ses yeux glisser sur le cuisinier, remarquant que ce dernier portait un veston sans manches sur une chemise orange, qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette élancée. Il détourna les yeux, un peu gêné de cette observation.

Comme s'il était en état de penser à ce genre de choses...

-Vraiment ? Repris son cadet sans remarquer son embarras. Tu sais... J'ai croisé Thatch, un de tes potes de fac. Il avait l'air inquiet, il m'a demandé si j'avais de tes nouvelles, parce qu'il ne t'a pas vu en cours depuis une semaine...

Ace déglutit. Ça devait bien finir par arriver, mais il se serais passé de donner des explications.

-Je... C'est vrai, je ne vais pas très bien, ces temps-ci. Mais je remonte la pente, tout va aller mieux rapidement, je te le promet. T'en fais pas trop pour moi, ok ? T'en a déjà fait beaucoup.

Il se leva pour se resservir du café. Le crissement d'une chaise lui indiqua que Sanji avait fait de même.

Il se retourna, surpris. Le blond restait immobile, debout au milieu de la cuisine, le regardant avec appréhension.

-Ace... commença-il.

-Heu... Oui ?

-Est-ce que Marco te fait du mal ?

Ace se figea. Il sentit son faux sourire se craqueler sur son visage.

-...Hein ?

-Je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi, tu sais. Il te maltraite ?

-Mais non... Tu débloque. C'est pas son genre, voyons. Marco me ferait jamais de mal...

-Vraiment ?

-Mais oui. C'est cette histoire avec Vivi qui te fait voir le mal partout...

-Tu est sûr ?

-... Oui.

Sanji s'avança un peu. Ace, qui tenait toujours sa tasse de café à la main, posa cette dernière sur le plan de travail, un peu secoué.

-Ace, je voulais que tu sache...

Le cuisinier avait l'air un peu sombre. Il s'approcha encore, faisant instinctivement reculer le brun, qui s'appuya sur le plan de travail.

-Tu peux tout me dire. Peu importe ce qu'il t'arrive, tu peux tout me dire. Je...

Il rougit un peu, puis planta sa prunelle dans les siennes.

-Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.

Ace se mordit la lèvre. Un léger frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Nom de dieu... Il y avait longtemps que personne ne lui avait dit quelque chose qui lui fasse autant plaisir...

-Je t'aime.

Il se figea à nouveau, écarquillant les yeux, pas sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais le regard fuyant de son vis-à-vis ne laissait pas d'équivoque. Il venait vraiment... De se déclarer à lui ? Putain...

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne se doutait pas des sentiments que le blond nourrissait à son égard. Mais le fait qu'il le lui dise à un moment pareil...

Il sentit ses joues chauffer un peu.

-Sanji...

A l'entente de son nom, le blond le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux et s'approcha encore de lui. Il porta ses deux mains au visage du brun, posant ses pouces sur ses tempes, caressant légèrement ses joues tachetées. Puis il réduisit le peu d'espace qui les séparait encore et l'embrassa doucement sur le front. Puis sur le nez.

Ace ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, tandis qu'il sentais les lèvres douces venir effleurer ses paupières. Il tenta de retenir les larmes qu'il sentait monter à toute vitesse. Il était terriblement ému parce que que venait de lui avouer Sanji. Terriblement triste aussi, triste pour cette situation dont il était encore plus désespéré de ne pas pouvoir se sortir désormais, triste pour cet amour qu'il ne méritait pas, et dont il ne pourrait jamais vraiment profiter, à présent que Marco l'avait brisé de l'intérieur...

Il sentait la mince coquille qu'il avait érigée entre lui et le monde extérieur se fendiller.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, deux larmes lui échappèrent. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Merde...

Il voulut les essuyer, Sanji l'arrêta, les séchant lui-même du bout de ses doigts fin. Il se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire. Puis le blond l'embrassa.

Ce fut d'abord un baiser chaste, léger, comme s'il craignait de lui faire peur. Ace eut un frisson en effet. Il pensait que le moindre contact physique avec un autre homme ferait resurgir son traumatisme à toute vitesse. Puis il constata doucement, à mesure que le baiser s'intensifiait, qu'il n'avait pas peur. Pas de Sanji, non.

Jamais.

Il passa doucement ses bras autour du cou du cuisiner, tandis que leurs corps se rapprochaient. Leurs lèvres jouèrent les unes avec les autres, leurs langues ne tardèrent pas à s'ajouter à la danse, tandis que le blond passait doucement ses mains sous son débardeur, dans son dos, caressant la peau, la pétrissant, remontant jusqu'à la nuque pour la serrer doucement.

Ace finit par s'asseoir sur le plan de travail, tandis que Sanji se rapprochait encore de lui, lui communiquant sa chaleur, caressant son torse sous le tissus, embrassant son cou, sa clavicule. C'était si bon. Si reposant. Il avait envie de s'y abandonner pour toujours.

Soudain, le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait les fit sursauter, mettant fin à leur échange.

-Merde, souffla Ace.

Il s'écartèrent brutalement l'un de l'autre de quelques mètres, paniqués, remettant nerveusement leurs vêtements en place, et lorsque Marco entra dans la cuisine ils étaient tout deux assis autour de la table, le nez dans leur tasse de café, les pommettes encore rouges.

-Salut, Marco, osa Sanji en adressant à ce dernier un sourire tremblant.

-...Salut, répondit l'intéressé, l'air suspicieux, son regard passant successivement du cuistot à Ace et de Ace au cuistot. Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut le plaisir... ?

-Sanji est venu me donner les cours que j'ai loupé, répondit le brun. Un pote de fac les lui a donnés pour moi.

-Oui, c'est ça, ajouta Sanji, blême. Mais j'allais partir, là, j'ai à faire...

Il se leva, manifestement nerveux.

-Merci pour le café, Ace... ! A la revoyure alors. Salut, Marco ! Bonne soirée à vous deux.

Ace le salua à son tour, tandis que Marco restait silencieux. La porte finit par se refermer sur le cuisinier.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel le brun garda les yeux baissés, sentant le regard de son aîné sur lui.

Aucun d'eux ne dit rien pendant un moment. Il se mordit la lèvre, stressé.

_Je suis cramé. C'est obligé. Je suis cramé..._

-Bon, Ace, finit par souffler Marco. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'était, ça ?

.

.

.

Sanji ferma la porte de l'appartement derrière lui et poussa un énorme soupir. Il espéra que Marco n'avait rien remarqué de louche... Enfin, c'était pas gagné, vu la gueule qu'il avait tirée. Ils espérait que Ace n'aurait pas d'ennui... Sérieux, il avait trouvé l'atmosphère plus que louche. Le blond avait eu l'air furieux...

Il regarda la porte un instant, hésitant à partir. Il s'inquiétait. Ace lui avait dit que tout allait bien après tout... Mais Marco lui faisait peur, il avait peur qu'il s'en prenne au brun si jamais il devinait tout...

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Il ne pouvait pas entrer à nouveau, ce serait décidément beaucoup trop suspect... Et si Ace lui avait assuré que tout allait bien, c'est qu'il préférait qu'il reste en dehors de cette histoire...

Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Marco avait pu être violent avec Ace. Mais que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Il en avait parlé au principal intéressé, qui avait nié. Il devait le croire, c'était sa seule option. Il ne pouvait pas mettre d'autres personnes au courant, ou pire, appeler les flics, en se basant sur de simples suppositions. En plus, on le suspecterait forcément d'avoir inventé cette histoire par jalousie pour Marco...

C'était peut-être vrai après tout. Peut-être qu'il ne s'imaginait tout ça que pour se convaincre que son rival ne méritait pas Ace et se déculpabiliser quand au fait de s'être tapé son mec...

Il soupira à nouveau, puis, histoire de dissiper son angoisse, colla son oreille à la porte de l'appartement. Il n'entendit que des voix calmes, trop étouffées pour qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'il se disait. Mais tout semblait calme. Bon.

Renonçant à prendre l'ascenseur, il commença doucement à descendre les marches qui le séparaient de l'entrée de l'immeuble.

.

.

.

-Tu me parle à peine depuis une semaine. Tu m'évite au sein même de notre appartement. Tu refuse que je dorme avec toi. Et comme par hasard, le jour ou je rentre plus tôt du travail, je te trouve avec ce petit con, les joues rouges comme si je vous avait interrompus en pleine baise ! Je commence à mieux comprendre pourquoi tu es tout le temps fatigué... Tu passe tes journées à t'envoyer en l'air avec lui, c'est ça ? Elle te plaît, en fait, cette blondinette, hein ? Ça fait combien de temps que tu te tape son petit cul ? Ça te fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un à dominer, pas vrai, ça te change !

Ace répondit du tac au tac, se surprenant lui-même. Tout à coup, il se sentait de taille à faire face à Marco. La visite de Sanji l'avait comme revigoré, même si tout s'entrechoquait dans sa tête.

-Marco, mais arrête, tu débloque complètement ! Tu t'entend parler, au moins ? Ça va pas de dire des trucs comme ça ? Il est beau, le prof de fac, si raffiné, hein ! Tu comprend rien, pauvre con. Si je t'évite, si je refuse que tu dorme avec moi, tout ça, c'est parce que t'es un gros connard, et que tu m'a violé. Tu l'entend, ça ? Aucune de tes excuse, aucun cadeau à la con pourra jamais effacer ça.

Des larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues au moment ou il avait pris la parole. Tout sortait, toute sa tristesse, sa colère, tout s'exprimait enfin. Ça lui faisait bizarre de tout sortir aussi crûment, de subitement mettre des mots sur sa fureur et son désespoir intérieur, mais en même temps il sentais un énorme poids se défaire de lui. Marco, en face de lui, parut choqué de ses paroles. Il se calma subitement.

-Ace... Arrête, dis pas des trucs comme ça. On va passer au dessus de ça, d'accord ? Ça va passer... Mais comprend-moi, tu me donne du soucis, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il ne se soit rien passé...

Le brun eut un rire nerveux. Tout à coup, il eut envie de se décharger de tout ce qu'il se retenait de dire depuis trop longtemps.

-ça va passer, hein ? C'est facile à dire pour toi... Mais tu sais quoi ? Puisque tu veux tellement savoir, je vais te dire. Tout te dire.

.

.

.

**A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !**

**Salut à tous !**


	6. Chapitre 6 - Violences

**Salut à tous et à toute !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien, car au vu de vos réactions sur les chapitres précédents, celui-ci risque de vous déprimer un peu. Pardon encore, je suis vraiment sadique de faire subir ça à tout un tas de personnages que j'adore...**

**Merci infiniment à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ! C'est extrêmement motivant d'avoir des retours comme ça, vous êtes tous adorables.**

**C'est parti pour les réponses aux reviews !**

**Abby013:****Eh oui, il était temps que la situation bouge du côté de Ace... et ne t'inquiète pas, pour vider son sac, il va bien vider son sac ce coup-ci ! En espérant que la suite te plaira !**

**Sanaely :**** Merci pour toutes tes reviews, elles m'ont fait vraiment plaisir! Je suis vraiment contente que tu trouve l'histoire réaliste, c'est ce que j'essaye de faire au possible donc tant mieux ! Pardon de te faire flipper pour Ace comme ça, je te comprend... Je suis vraiment maso ou sadique, je sais pas ! J'espère que le chapitre te plaira !**

**Lawiki :**** Merci, merci, merci de prendre la peine de laisser une review aussi longue à chaque fois, c'est toujours un plaisir de te lire ! Désolée d'avoir fait de Kidd un connard aussi... Le pire c'est que lui et Marco je les adore, mais je voulais justement prendre des personnages qui ne sont pas détestables de prime abord, pour montrer que la violence ne vient pas forcément d'où ou le croit... On a qu'à dire que je les ai sacrifiés pour la bonne cause ces pauvres chéris ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**

**PRISTOY :**** Tant mieux si ça t'a poussé à reprendre l'écriture ! Et tant mieux si je t'ai fait aimer le Ace x Sanji, ce couple magnifique et pas assez exploité sur le fandom à mon goût ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Et voilà, je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre 6, qui contient pas mal d'action par rapport aux autres, et intitulé : Violences. **

**Bonne lecture à tous, on se retrouve en bas !**

**-Je vais te dire. Tout te dire.**

Ace leva les yeux vers Marco, déterminé. Ce dernier changea d'expression, l'air soudain plus inquiet que furieux, mais le brun ne se laissa pas attendrir. Il était plein d'une colère qu'il couvait depuis un mois. Cette fois, il allait tout lui balancer. Peut importe ce qui arriverait ensuite, il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Marco pouvait bien le frapper à nouveau, il s'en foutait. Il en avait marre de se taire, de le craindre comme un lâche. Il préférait crever plutôt que de garder tout ça en lui une seconde de plus. Il craquait.

Il se mit à parler vite, crachant les mots au gré de ses pensées chaotiques qui se fracassaient dans sa tête avant de sortir en phrases parfaitement claires, sans qu'il les contrôle vraiment.

**-Ouais, je te trompe. T'a raison. Je te trompait pas quand t'a commencé à faire tes crises de jalousie à la con, et à me frapper. Nan, j'étais clean, je menais une vraie vie de chasteté, franchement, j'avais de quoi être fier de moi. C'est après, tu vois, comme quoi, c'est toi qui m'a donné envie, avec tes conneries. Tu m'a tellement cassé les couilles pour rien, tu m'a tellement mis à bout à me taper dessus, que j'ai fini par faire ce dont tu avais le plus peur. Quand tu es parti en séminaire à la capitale, tu te souvient, hein ? Je t'ai trompé, ouais. Deux fois. Je me suis fait une énorme partie de jambes en l'air avec Zoro. Un vrai pied, je te raconte pas. On y a passé la nuit, c'était terrible. Et puis ouais, j'ai fini par craquer pour la blondinette, comme tu l'appelle. On a couché ensemble ici. Ici même. Dans la cuisine. Et tu sais quoi ? C'était le meilleur coup de ma vie. Quinze fois mieux que de coucher avec un mec blasé comme toi.**

Il en faisait consciencieusement trop. Maintenant qu'il en était là, il était pris d'une envie irrépressible de faire souffrir Marco le plus possible, de lui rendre au maximum le mal-être et la douleur qu'il lui avait infligée. C'était débile et puéril, il le savait au fond de lui, mais il n'en pouvait plus de toute cette injustice. Le blond restait immobile sans rien dire, face à lui. Il semblait subitement s'être déconnecté de son corps, les yeux dans le vide, comme s'il peinait à assimiler ce qu'il entendait.

Ça énervait Ace. Ses larmes continuaient de couler et il n'en pouvait plus de l'impassibilité de son amant, de cette figure de machine au cœur inatteignable. Il continua, laissant ses pensées s'exprimer librement.

**-Ouais, je me suis fait Sanji, ouais. Et j'aimerais bien recommencer, tu sais quoi. Je crois que je pourrais recommencer au moins mille fois sans jamais m'en lasser. Je crois que j'adorerais ça. Si je pouvait, je voudrais même sortir avec lui, tout reprendre à zéro, et finir par lui dire que je l'aime aussi, tu sais. Je voudrait qu'il me serre dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que j'oublie toutes les saloperies que tu m'a fait, jusqu'à ce que je soit réparé, tu vois. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui m'a ramassé à la petite cuillère après que tu m'aie violé... Tu devrais le remercier, un de ces jours, sans lui t'aurais eu un suicide sur les bras. Ça aurait pas été parfait pour ton image, hein...**

Marco releva doucement la tête et le fixa, le regard soudain dur. Ace ne cessait pas de pleurer, certains de ses mots se perdaient dans ses sanglots.

**-Je te quitte, Marco. Je te quitte. Je veux plus jamais te voir. Tu m'a...**

Il se couvrit un instant les yeux de la main, essuyant ses larmes.

**-Tu m'a tellement fait de mal.**

Il renifla et le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, fronçant les sourcils.

**-Je m'en vais.**

**-Non.**

Ignorant la réponse de Marco, il se dirigea vers la chambre, récupéra son sac de sport et revint dans la cuisine, déterminé à partir. Ses yeux étaient secs à présent. Il l'avait fait. Il avait tout dit. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à partir, et tout serait derrière lui.

**-Non, Ace, tu ne t'en va pas.**

**-Je fais ce que je veux.**

**-Tu ne t'en va pas, tu ne me quitte pas, je te dis !**

Le blond l'attrapa par le bras et le serra à lui faire mal.

**-Lâche-moi.**

**-Je suis prêt à te pardonner, Ace. Je te pardonne tout, toutes tes incartades. C'est pas grave, ok, promet moi juste de ne pas recommencer, et j'oublierais.**

**-Mon cul, oui ! Que je revienne avec toi pour que tu me batte à nouveau dans un mois ? C'est trop tard, Marco, t'a dépassé les bornes. Je veux plus de toi. Je t'aime plus.**

-**Tu peux pas dire ça.**

**-Si ! Je le dis ! Je-ne-t'aime-plus. Je me casse.**

**-Arrête, tu sais pas ce que tu dis.**

**-Mais arrête, putain ! De quel droit tu croit savoir ce que je pense, et comment je me sens ? Je t'ai tout dit, j'ai fini par être honnête, Marco. Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé si tu t'étais pas comporté comme un gros con. **

**-Tu peux pas que quitter, Ace.**

**-Si.**

**-Je fais partie de toi ! On a vécu deux ans ensemble, c'est rien pour toi ? Tu voudrais tout foutre en l'air juste parce que t'a besoin de nouveauté, et que t'a pris ton pied sur le cul de ce cuistot à la manque, de ce petit hypocrite, ce sale petit...**

**-Parle pas de Sanji comme ça !**

**-J'en parle comme je veux, après tout il est venu prendre ce qui m'appartenais sous mon toit...**

**-Ce qui t'appar... t'es complètement malade, ma parole.**

**-Tu sera pas heureux avec lui, Ace ! Il peux pas t'apporter tout ce que je t'ai apporté.**

**-Je m'en branle, putain ! Je suis pas un petit trophée que tu peux exhiber à tout tes vieux potes, un jouet sexuel que t'achète avec tout ce confort de vie qui me fout la gerbe, là. Zoro avait raison à ton sujet, tu voulais juste t'assurer de passer tes vieux jours avec un petit jeune. Mais j'existe pas pour toi, Marco. J'en veux pas, j'en veux plus, de tout ce que tu m'a apporté. Maintenant, lâche moi, et laisse moi partir, je ne veux plus jamais te voir.**

Le coup partit sans qu'il puisse le prévoir. Un énorme coup de poing vint le cueillir à la tempe et le projeta au sol. Il fut sonné par le choc pendant quelques secondes. Puis il se redressa, s'asseyant par terre, et porta sa main à l'endroit ou Marco l'avait frappé.

**-Le langage des poings, maintenant, hein. C'est tout ce que tu sais faire quand les choses te dépassent, pas vrai ?**

Il voulu se relever, mais Marco le poussa au sol et l'y plaqua de toutes ses forces. Ace gémit, il tenta de se dégager, sans succès. Déjà qu'en temps normal, il peinait à l'égaler au niveau de la force physique, après un mois de mauvais sommeil, de mauvaise alimentation et sans faire de sport, il ne pouvait même pas espérer rivaliser avec lui.

**-Lâche-moi, grimaça-il. Tu crois vraiment que me taper dessus va me faire rester ?**

Le blond, à présent assis sur ses hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le regard perdu, il agrippa le débardeur de Ace et tira dessus, forçant ce dernier à soulever son buste de quelques centimètres. Son expression était indéchiffrable, mais on sentais poindre chez lui une certaine panique.

**-Tu peux pas me quitter. Je le supporterais pas.**

**-Fallais...y réfléchir... avant de me frapper...**

**-Tu va le regretter. Tu te rendra vite compte qu'il n'est qu'une passade et tu reviendra vers moi.**

**-Arrête de faire comme si tu pouvait toujours tout prévoir et tout contrôler ! J'ai fais mon choix. Rien ne me fera revenir vers toi maintenant.**

**-Je te laisserais pas partir. T'es à moi, Ace. T'es rien sans moi.**

**-Va chier...**

Marco souleva à nouveau le brun par le col pour le frapper avec force contre le sol. Ce dernier sentit un choc violent à l'arrière de sa tête, qui commença à tourner, tandis que sa vue devenait floue.

.

.

.

Sanji soupira. C'était déjà sa troisième clope d'affilée.

Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble d'Ace, il avait avisé le petit parc de quartier qui le bordait, tranquille et désert en cette fin d'après-midi. N'ayant pas envie de rentrer chez lui tout de suite, il s'y était arrêté pour fumer, pensif et triste. Il pensait à Ace, pour changer. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il était perdu. Par rapport à Marco, notamment... Il ne parvenait pas à cerner à quel point cet homme pouvait avoir de l'emprise sur Ace. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à lui, et il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qui, dans ses impression, était dû à la jalousie, et ce qui était dû à un risque réel qu'il ressentait...

Il se demanda s'il devait en parler à quelqu'un. Peut-être à Sabo... Il serait sûrement plus clairvoyant que lui... Il connaissait bien ce genre de problèmes et il connaissait mieux son frère que lui... Oui, c'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire.

Content d'avoir pris une décision, il repensa plus sereinement à Ace et songea à la déclaration qu'il lui avait faite quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée à ce souvenir. Il lui avait vraiment dit ça... Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris, c'était juste sorti comme ça.

_**Dire Je t'aime à un mec en couple, sérieusement... C'est pas la joie.**_

Il ne savait pas trop ou il en était par rapport à tout ça. Comment devrait-il se comporter, la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Ace ? Il ne savait pas quels étaient les sentiments du brun par rapport à lui, mais il avait l'impression d'être un peu plus qu'un plan cul ou qu'une infidélité passagère pour lui. Ou alors c'était juste ce qu'il espérait... Mais après tout, Ace lui avait montré sa faiblesse, il était venu se réfugier chez lui quand il avait eu besoin de réconfort... Il n'aurait pas fait ça avec n'importe qui, si ?

**-'Fais chier**, grommela-il entre ses dents en écrasant son dernier mégot du bout de son pied.

Peut-être qu'il devrait prendre son courage à deux mains et demander à Ace de quitter Marco pour lui ? Quitte à se prendre un râteau et à s'éloigner de lui pour de bon ensuite... Au moins, il serait fixé, non ?

Mais il avait peur... Si peur de le perdre. Il hésitait. Il avait la sensation que Ace peinait à se détacher de Marco. Peut-être que si Sanji lui demandait franchement de se mettre avec lui, ça pourrait l'aider ? Ou à l'inverse, le brun se rendrait compte qu'il ne pouvait décemment quitter Marco et le rejetterais définitivement...

_**Raah, ça me saoule, je sais pas quoi faire.**_

Le jour commençait déjà à décliner. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider à bouger d'ici, fumant clopes sur clopes, anxieux sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

.

.

.

**-Comment t'a osé me faire ça... Comment t'a osé me tromper avec ces connard profiteurs... ! J'arrive pas à y croire... J'avais raison de me méfier, je savais bien qu'avec tes habitudes de petit allumeur tu finirais bien par me trahir...**

**-Ah ! Arrête, Marco, t'es fou, tu me fais ma-ah ! Laisse-moi partir, putain !**

Les coups pleuvaient sans que le blond, furieux, n'aie l'air de se rendre compte de leur effet. A chaque fois que le brun l'interrompait dans son monologue pour protester ou lui dire d'arrêter, il le faisait taire par la violence. Ace avait la lèvre fendue, le goût du sang se propageait dans sa bouche et lui donnait la nausée. Il commençait à flipper sérieusement, tentant sans succès d'échapper à l'emprise de son ex-amant. La panique lui serrait la gorge, des larmes de douleur envahissaient ses yeux.

**-Laisse, moi, Marco, arrête... **

Il se sentais totalement impuissant. Le regard de son aîné, impitoyable, le remplissait d'une terreur sans nom. Il avait l'impression... _Il avait l'impression qu'il allait le tuer._

Tout à coup, il eut vraiment peur de ne pas en réchapper. Un instinct de survie, une volonté de s'en sortir qu'il pensait avoir totalement enfouie sous sa dépression et ses idées suicidaires de ces derniers jours, se réveilla en lui, et mettant toute fierté de côté il se mit à se débattre de toutes ses forces, finissant par mettre toute fierté de côté pour appeler à l'aide, espérant que quelqu'un, un voisin, n'importe qui, finirait par l'entendre. Il comprenait maintenant que Marco, dans sa fureur, dans sa folie, ne le laisserait pas partir, jamais...

Les coups redoublèrent tandis que le blond lui intimait à nouveau de se taire. Bientôt ses supplications et ses appels à l'aide ne furent plus que des cris de douleur indistincts, tandis que des larmes brouillaient sa vue et qu'il se sentait devenir de plus en plus faible. Marco, qui continuait de déverser sur lui un flot d'imprécations et de rage, finit par lui taper la tête contre le sol une nouvelle fois, et il se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

_**Merde...**_

.

.

.

**-Police, j'écoute.**

**-Allo ? Oui... Je vous appelle parce que... je suis pas sûr, mais... j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un se fait tabasser dans l'appartement à côté de chez moi... j'entends des cris depuis tout à l'heure... et comme des bruits de coups, et avant ça j'ai entendu une dispute... **

**-Vous nous appelez d'où, exactement ?**

**-Je vis dans le quartier du nouveau monde, au 4 rue shirohige. Je suis au seizième étage, je, je m'appelle Coby...**

**-Vous savez qui habite dans l'appartement d'où vient les bruits ?**

**-...Un couple... Un jeune étudiant et un homme plus vieux... Je ne sais plus leurs noms exacts, je les croise assez rarement...**

**-Très bien, j'envoie tout de suite une équipe, surtout n'intervenez pas si vous pensez que ça peux vous mettre en danger. N'hésitez pas à rappeler si la situation évolue. Vous pouvez raccrocher.**

.

.

.

Cinquième cigarette, déjà... Il fallait vraiment qu'il se motive à bouger. Il écrasa ce qu'il restait de sa dernière clope sur le banc ou il était toujours assis, les jambes allongées, les mains dans les poches, et se redressa légèrement. Le quartier était toujours quasi-désert autour de lui, quelques enfants couraient après un ballon dans une rue à côté, un passant entrait de temps à autre dans son champs de vision. Une sirène de police retentissait au loin, se rapprochant peu à peu. Il finit par se lever, regarda encore un instant le soleil qui commençait à se coucher sur l'horizon, et se mit en marche.

Un camion de police -sans doute auteur de la sirène qu'il avait entendue plus tôt- arriva soudain à toute allure dans la rue de l'immeuble de Ace et s'arrêta au pied de ce dernier. Ses portes s'ouvrirent presque aussitôt et cinq ou six agents équipés en sortirent, courant vers la porte d'entrée.

Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, Sanji s'avança instinctivement vers eux. Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent.

**-C'est quel étage ?**

**-Seizième, il y a un ascenseur, on devrait tous rentrer.**

Le jeune cuisinier déglutit, soudain anxieux. Seizième... C'était quand même pas...

Le visage de Ace flotta un instant devant ses yeux. Les battements de son cœurs accélérèrent. Les agents de police finirent par entrer dans l'immeuble et y disparurent de son champs de vision. Il se rapprocha de leur fourgon, ou deux agents étaient restés en faction. L'un d'eux, un quarantenaire imposant aux cheveux gris et à l'air sérieux, semblait parler avec son supérieur au téléphone, tout en tirant sur deux énormes cigares qui l'embrumaient de fumée :

**-Oui... les gars sont entrés, ils sont menés par Tashigi, mettez-vous en communication avec elle. Les pompiers sont en route. Je vous rappelle dès que j'ai du nouveau ici.**

**-Excusez-moi... **risqua Sanji. **Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il se passe ?**

Le chef de brigade – ou du moins c'était ce qu'il semblait être- le regarda rapidement de haut en bas.

**-On est pas censés raconter ce qu'on fabrique au premier passant, gamin.**

**-C'est que... Je vous ai entendu parler du seizième étage, et... Un de mes amis y habite...**

Le flic le regarda un instant, semblant hésiter.

**-Ton ami s'appelle comment ?**

**-Ace... Portgas D. Ace.**

Il y eut un silence.

**-Je vois...** Laissa échapper son vis-à-vis, détournant le regard.

**-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

Sanji sentait la panique monter. L'autre poussa un soupir, apparemment pas ravi de devoir lui donner des explications.

**-Ecoute... On en est pas encore sûrs, mais il se pourrait qu'il y ait cas de violence conjugale dans cet appartement, en ce moment même.**

Sanji écarquilla les yeux. Il sentit une sueur froide perler sur son front.

_**Putain mais quel con. Quel con.**_

_**Violences conjugales...**_

**-Merde... Merde, merde, merde ! **S'écria-il alors qu'il se prenait la tête dans les mains.

L'agent le regarda, circonspect.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, gamin ?**

**-Je le savais... Je le savais, je l'ai senti...**

Il se détourna de l'homme qui lui parlait et se mit à marcher, puis à courir vers la porte de l'immeuble. Une main de fer le retint tout à coup par le poignet, le forçant à s'arrêter.

**-Lâchez-moi ! Ace... Ace est en danger !**

**-Je sais, gamin, c'est pour ça qu'une équipe de cinq flics expérimentés est en train de s'en occuper. Tu ferais que gêner. Reste là et attend, ça vaux mieux pour ce... Ace, dont tu parle.**

Sanji tourna vers l'agent un visage pâle ou se lisait la panique. Il avait raison, il le savait, mais... Comment rester tranquille alors que Ace était peut-être en train de se faire...

Son vis-à-vis soupira.

**-Putain, pourquoi Tashigi est jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle... Je suis pas là pour m'occuper de mômes en détresse, moi... bon. Puisque tu es là et que tu a l'air de connaître les habitants de cet appartement, tu veux bien répondre à quelques questions ?**

Le blond le regarda, tombant des nues. Ace était peut-être en train de se faire tabasser juste à côté et ce connard voulait qu'il reste tranquillement ici pour répondre à ses questions ?

L'agent de police sembla deviner ses pensées et ajouta :

**-C'est dans l'intérêt de la victime, si victime il y a. ça pourra toujours nous aider de connaître un peu la situation.**

Il marqua une pause.

**-Faut pas trop t'en faire, gamin. On est encore sûrs de rien. Si ça se trouve, c'est rien, ils sont juste en train de s'engueuler inoffensivement comme un couple normal et le voisin a mal entendu et exagéré. Ça arrive, les fausses alertes. **

Sanji tenta de respirer profondément pour se calmer. Ce flic avait raison, il fallait qu'il fasse preuve de sang-froid s'il voulait aider Ace. Néanmoins son cœur battait toujours à toute allure, et il ne cessait de lever les yeux vers le building, cherchant les fenêtres du seizième étage, comme s'il avait pu voir quoi que ce soit d'ici... Des images atroces s'incrustaient dans sa tête, le visage de Ace tordu de douleur...

**-C'est quoi ton nom ?**

L'agent avait sortit un carnet et un stylo. Sanji répondit rapidement, tout en tapant nerveusement du pied et en continuant de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil vers le haut :

**-Sanji Vinsmoke.**

**-... très bien. Si on te demande qui a pris ta déposition, je suis le chef de brigade smoker.**

**-...ok.**

**-Tu connaît les habitants de cet appartement ?**

**-Je connaît assez bien Ace, et Marco… de vue.**

**-Quel est ton lien avec ce Ace ?**

**-On est... amis.**

**-Tu a déjà entendu parler de violences entre eux ?**

**-Non... Mais j'avais des soupçons.**

**-Basés sur ?**

**-Hum... J'avais déjà remarqué une marque de blessure sur Ace, récemment... Un gros bleu sur le ventre.**

**-Marco avait une raison particulière de vouloir s'en prendre à Ace ? Quelque chose se passait mal entre eux ? Jalousie, désaccords... **

Sanji hésita. Il se doutait que son infidélité n'avait peut-être pas rien à voir avec les problèmes de couple du brun. A quel point il pouvait raconter la vie privée de ce dernier? Il ne savait pas trop...

**-... oui.**

**-Tu peux développer ?**

**-C'est d'ordre privé... Je ne sais pas si Ace voudrait que j'en parle...**

A ce moment-là, le talkie-walkie pendu à la ceinture du chef de brigade se mit à crachoter. Ce dernier se détourna de Sanji pour le décrocher :

**-Ouais, Tashigi ? Du nouveau ?**

**-On est entrés dans l'appartement. On a interpellé un individu, un grand blond...**

**-C'est Marco, ça, précisa Sanji qui écoutait.**

Smoker cligna des yeux dans sa direction pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris.

**-Et on a un blessé, un plus jeune, brun, vingt-cinq ans tout au plus.**

Sanji sentit son poul accélérer de nouveau. Blessé ? A quel point ? Comment allait-il ?

_**Ace...**_

**-Les pompiers en sont ou ?**

**-Ils arrivent,** grommela Smoker. **Je vous les envoie.**

En effet, une camionnette de pompier venait de tourner à l'angle de la rue. Sanji, paniqué, ne sachant pas quoi faire, recommença à se diriger vers la porte de l'immeuble... Ace... Il espérait vraiment que ça n'était pas trop grave...

Des flashs défilaient devant ses yeux. Il avait entendu une fois dans un spot à la télévision que les violences conjugales se terminaient plus souvent qu'on le pensait par un meurtre... Ace était fort, mais Marco avait l'air de l'être encore plus. Et si... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le brun baignant dans son sang sur le sol de leur appartement, tabassé à mort ou poignardé, qui sait...

Que faire ? Il savait que le flic avait eu raison de l'empêcher de monter, mais il se sentait si inutile ici...

Smoker l'attrapa à nouveau par l'épaule, stoppant sa marche.

**-N'y va pas. Laisse les pros faire leur travail,** répéta-il.

Il venait apparemment d'expliquer la situation aux pompiers, qui se dirigeaient vers la porte avec une civière.

Sanji les regarda faire, tremblant.

**-Merde !**

Il crispa ses mains sur son crâne. Il s'en voulait. Quel con, mais quel con... Il l'avait senti venir et avait tardé à demander de l'aide, et maintenant Ace était blessé... Peut-être gravement... Il se détestait.

_**T'étais tellement obsédé par tes sentiments personnels que t'a même pas vu à quel point il allait mal.**_

_**T'es vraiment trop con...**_

_**-**_**Hé, gamin.**

Il releva la tête. Smoker le fixait de ses yeux froids, tirant sur ses cigares.

**-Je sais pas quel lien tu a exactement avec ce petit... Mais faut pas te laisser aller comme ça. J'ai encore besoin de toi pour quelque chose. Ecoute...**

Il sembla prêt d'ajouter autre chose, mais un élément attira son attention et il s'écria :

**-Oï, Tashigi !**

Sanji releva la tête en l'entendant . Le chef de brigade avait interpellé une jeune femme aux cheveux coupés au carré, qui semblait le seconder. L'équipe de flics venaient de sortir de l'immeuble, menée par elle. Deux d'entre eux encadraient Marco, les menottes passées aux poings, le visage inexpressif. Sanji, à sa vue, sentit un immense flot de colère monter en lui.

**-Enfoiré ! **Lui cria-il, s'avançant vers lui.

L'ex-amant de Ace leva les yeux vers lui et sembla tout d'abord ne pas le reconnaître. Puis son expression vira à la fureur en un clin d'oeil.

**-C'est ta faute, tout ça, cracha-il à Sanji. Ça te dérange pas, de venir foutre la merde dans des couples comme ça ? Ace et moi, c'était pour la vie, avant que tu vienne foutre ton nez dans nos affaire. T'es rien pour lui, t'es juste une distraction ! Petite pute, va.**

Le sang du cuisinier ne fit qu'un tour. Il se jeta sur lui, aussitôt intercepté par deux agents de police.

**-Comment t'ose dire ça après tout le mal que tu lui a fait ! Connard, je vais te... lâchez-moi putain, je vais me le faire !**

**-Séparez-les, les coupa Smoker. Mettez celui-là dans le fourgon. Toi, gamin, tu viens avec toi. Ils sont en train de descendre ton... ami.**

Sanji sursauta et se détourna aussitôt de Marco, n'en pouvant plus de ne pas savoir dans quel état était Ace.

**-Vous savez dans quel état il est ?**

**-D'après mon équipe, il est inconscient. Tu le connaît bien ? Tu aurait le numéro de quelqu'un de sa famille ?**

**-O-ouais. Bien sûr. Je vais les prévenir...**

**-On va s'en charger. Si tu peux juste nous transmettre le numéro de son père, ou de sa mère...**

**-Il n'a pas de parents... Mais il a deux frère, je peux vous donner le numéro du plus âgé...**

**-ça suffira. Va-y.**

Sanji sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Ses mains tremblaient et il eut un mal fou à donner le numéro à Smoker. Lorsqu'il y fut parvenu, il se tourna à nouveau vers la porte de l'immeuble et attendit, recommençant à taper nerveusement du pied, ses mains crispées dans ses poches, les dents serrées. Il n'osait pas aller à la rencontre de l'équipe qui y était entrée, de peur de les gêner dans leur progression.

_**Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent... ?**_

Enfin, après ce qui lui paru des heures -sans doute seulement une dizaine de minutes en réalité- la porte s'ouvrit. Les pompiers descendaient.

Il se rua vers eux, ou plutôt vers la civière qu'ils transportaient. Ace y était étendu, le corps dissimulé par une couverture. Ses yeux étaient clos, sa joue gauche commençait à gonfler et à virer au violet, un peu de sang perlait à sa bouche.

**-Ace !**

Sanji se mit à courir à côté de la civière que les pompiers entraînaient vers leur camionnette. Il avait l'air si pâle...

_**Putain, Ace... Je suis tellement désolé...**_

**-Comment va-t-il **? Demanda-il au pompier le plus proche de lui.** Il va s'en sortir sans problèmes ?**

L'homme sembla le jauger, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Smoker qui lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif. Son regard revint sur Sanji et il dit d'une voix égale :

**-Il est dans un sale état. Il a au moins deux côtes fêlées et a plusieurs hématomes sur tout le corps... Mais c'est sa tête qui nous inquiète. Il a l'air d'avoir pris plusieurs mauvais coups à l'arrière du crâne, et comme il est inconscient il est difficile d'en estimer la gravité sans des examens plus approfondis.**

Le jeune cuisinier se mordit la lèvre. Il serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses ongles laissent des marques dans ses paumes. Marco avait fait ça... Il était allé jusque là...

Il était partagé entre deux envies impossibles, se tourner vers le fourgon de police et faire sa fête au connard qui avait mit Ace dans cet état, ou se jeter dans les bras de ce dernier, le serrer contre lui, s'assurer qu'il était bien vivant... Il tenta de se contenir, gardant une expression neutre tout en retenant ses larmes de panique et de colère, regardant les pompiers embarquer l'homme qu'il aimait à l'arrière de la camionnette, voir le visage pâle et contusionné disparaître de son champ de vision, le véhicule démarrer et tourner au coin de la rue, sirène lancée à toute berzingue.

_**Ace...Putain... Ne meurt pas, s'il te plaît... Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si tu ne t'en sortais pas indemne...** _

Il ferma les yeux et serra les paupières. Il n'avait jamais prié de sa vie. Mais en cet instant, chaque particule de son corps suppliait de toutes ses forces pour que le brun s'en sorte... Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir pu empêcher ce qui était arrivé... Il en avait envie de vomir, sa tête tournait un peu.

_**Quel con, mais quel con...**_

**-Sanji !**

Une voix derrière lui le fit se retourner. Sabo sortait de sa voiture, haletant, les cheveux en désordre, l'air paniqué. Il courut vers lui et l'attrapa un peu brutalement par les épaules.

**-Ou est Ace ? Tu l'a vu ? Ils l'ont déjà embarqué pour l'hôpital ? Tu était là ? Comment va-il ?**

Sanji, les yeux humides, répondit de façon désordonnée à toutes les questions que lui posa le blond. Il avait du mal à réfléchir correctement, la panique lui serrait toujours la gorge et il peinait à faire des phrases correctes. Il parvint néanmoins à faire comprendre la majeure partie de la situation à Sabo, qui contrairement à lui semblait garder son sang froid. Seuls ses sourcils froncés à l'extrême et une lueur de colère intense luisant au fond de ses yeux montraient qu'il était touché par les événements. Lorsque Sanji eut fini de lui parler, il se redressa et regarda le fourgon de police qui était toujours garé derrière eux. Tashigi semblait finir son rapport à Smoker qui l'écoutait en hochant vaguement la tête.

**-Tu m'accompagne à l'hôpital, Sanji ?**

**-Heu, oui. Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas...**

**-T'en fais pas. Luffy devrait nous rejoindre là-bas...**

Tout en parlant, l'aîné s'était mit en marche vers le fourgon, d'un pas net et décidé. Sanji, incertain, le suivit, les idées toujours troubles. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, rejoindre Ace, voir si ce dernier allait bien. Marco lui était totalement sorti de la tête, mais ce n'était manifestement pas le cas de Sabo qui se mit soudain à tambouriner contre la vitre du véhicule de police, faisant sursauter tout les membres de la brigade -et tourner la tête vers lui à l'ex-amant de Ace qui attendait, assis à l'intérieur.

**-Eh, Marco !**

**-ça ne va pas de taper sur le fourgon comme ça ?** Lui cria Tashigi. Arrêtez, enfin !

**-Ouais, je sais que tu m'entend, Marco, fait pas semblant de m'ignorer, **continua Sabo sans prendre garde à elle.** Tu te sens peut-être en sécurité, là, tu te dis que tu va pouvoir te payer un bon avocat et oublier toute cette histoire. Mais je te le promet, espèce de salaud... !**

Il se mit à pointer Marco du doigt, empli d'une colère contenue visible, une veine palpitant sur son front.

**-Je vais t'envoyer en taule de mes propres mains. Je te ferais regretter chaque coups que tu lui a porté. C'est fini, la vie tranquille, pour toi, connard !**

**-Oï, ça suffit,** intervint Smoker en poussant doucement Sabo pour l'éloigner de la vitre du fourgon. **Vous vous expliquerez devant un tribunal si ça vous chante, mais pas besoin d'en faire une scène publique.**

**-J'ai dit ce que j'avais à lui dire**, ajouta simplement le frère de Ace sans quitter Marco des yeux.

Puis il fit volte face et marcha du même pas décidé et rapide jusqu'à sa voiture. Sanji le suivit, un peu impressionné par le sang-froid du blond. Ils s'installèrent sans un mot à l'avant du véhicule et Sabo démarra aussitôt, prenant la route de l'hôpital. Un silence un peu pesant s'installa entre eux, uniquement troublé par les tapotements nerveux des doigts du plus vieux sur le volant et par le jeune cuisinier qui continuait de taper du pied sans même s'en rendre compte, stressé au possible. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il y avait du trafic, ce qui allongeait encore la durée du trajet.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Sabo finit par demander, les yeux toujours fixés sur la route :

**-Tu te doutait de ce qu'il se passait entre eux ?**

Sanji se raidit un peu. Il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir réagit plus tôt à la situation de Ace alors qu'il avait des soupçons, et il craignait que son vis-à-vis finisse par lui en vouloir également. Il répondit néanmoins avec franchise :

**-...Ouais. Enfin, j'avais quelques soupçons.**

**-Raconte-moi tout.**

**-...Heu... Je...**

**-Pas la peine de me cacher quoi que ce soit. Je suis au courant pour toi et Ace.**

_**Hein... ?**_

Il était au courant... ? Ça voulait dire que Ace lui en avait parlé ? Une bouffée de chaleur monta aux joues de Sanji. Il savait que ce n'était pas du tout, du tout le moment de penser à ce genre de choses, mais ça lui faisait plaisir de savoir que le brun trouvait leur relation assez importante pour en faire part à son frère.

_**Putain, mais tu continue à penser qu'à toi... Tu devrait avoir honte.**_

Il chassa ces pensées superflues et se mit à raconter. Ace qui avait menti à propos de son hématome, l'ambiance merdique qu'il sentait dans le couple de ce dernier, la fois ou le brun avait débarqué en pleurs chez lui sans rien expliquer, le fait qu'il avait tout nié quand il avait essayé de lui en parler... Sabo, le regard toujours rivé droit devant lui, l'écouta avec attention sans rien dire. Lorsqu'il eut fini, un silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux. Puis Sabo soupira et baissa un peu la tête, son masque de colère froide et déterminée laissant soudain place à un peu d'inquiétude et de la tristesse.

**-Je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais je bosse dans les services sociaux.**

**-Oui, je sais...**

**-Des cas de violences conjugales, j'en vois tout les jours. Putain, quand j'y pense, je suis vraiment une merde de pas avoir vu que mon propre frère se faisait battre alors que je suis censé être un spécialiste...**

**-Dis pas ça... Moi, Ace m'a laissé voir plein d'indices et j'ai rien capté non plus...**

**-Bref...**

Sabo secoua la tête, semblant vouloir dire que ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ça, et enchaîna :

**-Tu sais... Je préfère te le dire parce que je pense que tu tiens à Ace presque autant que moi. Et que peut-être tu sera amené à l'aider à se redresser après cette épreuve.**

**-Oui ? **Demanda Sanji, que le ton plus que sérieux de Sabo emplissait soudain d'appréhension.

**-Les violences physiques au sein du couple sont souvent accompagnées de violences sexuelles, lâcha ce dernier d'un coup.**

**-...Quoi ?**

**-...Dans énormément de cas...**

**-Tu pense que Ace a été... enfin, que Marco l'a...**

Sanji balbutiait avec horreur. Non... Non, il n'avait pas pu aller jusque là... C'était impossible... Rien que de l'imaginer, ça lui redonnait la nausée.

**-J'espère vraiment que non... Je prie de toutes mes forces pour que non, crois-moi. Mais c'est une éventualité qu'il faut garder en tête si on veux l'aider. Plus question de se voiler la face maintenant.**

.

.

.

**Je vous laisse encore dans le suspense, pardon. J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !**


	7. Chapitre 7 - Blessure

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien.**

**Me revoilà pour le chapitre 7 de L'infidèle, intitulé : Blessure.**

**On commence à approcher de la fin ! A partir de là, les chapitres seront un peu moins stressants... Mais quand même toujours un peu tristes, faut bien que je reste un peu sadique quand même !**

**Je vous préviens maintenant qu'il n'y aura pas de publication de chapitre la semaine prochaine. Mais je vous retrouve sans faute le vendredi d'après pour le chapitre 8 !**

**Merci infiniment pour les retours très positifs qui me sont donnés ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir de trouver des lecteurs enthousiastes pour ce genre d'histoires un peu sombres.**

**Passons aux réponses aux reviews !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Abby013 :**** Je suis vraiment contente de voir que le chapitre t'a autant prise ! Et oui, en effet, c'est dur de voir le petit Sanji se torturer... Malheureusement, c'est pas fini pour lui.**

**En effet, comme tu l'avais prédit, j'ai glissé un petit Law surprise à l'hôpital ! Je te laisse découvrir. Bonne lecture à toi !**

**Plop-plop :**** Ouah, merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te paraîtra tout aussi prenante ! En tout cas rassure-toi, moi aussi j'ai tremblé en écrivant cette scène...**

**Allez je vous laisse avec le chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ça me booste vraiment pour écrire à chaque fois !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Marco s'est rendu compte de quelque chose, c'est obligé. Il est rentré et nous a vu chez lui... Il a dû avoir des soupçons... Déjà, quand on s'est croisés au resteau, je me souvient qu'il me regardait de travers... **_

_**C'est vrai que j'ai jamais été très discret concernant Ace... Enfin, c'est ce que disent les autres... Il a dû comprendre que je craquait sur lui assez facilement... A partir de là, il a sûrement vite eu des soupçons... C'est forcément ma présence chez Ace qui l'a mis en colère...**_

_**Il l'a tabassé à peine après que ce soit parti...**_

_**C'est forcément à cause de ça...**_

_**Si je ne m'étais pas écouté et que je n'étais pas venu voir Ace à l'improviste, comme ça...**_

_**Sans doute qu'il serait en bonne santé, à l'heure qu'il est...**_

**-Sanji ?**

_**Putain, ça craint. Je me déteste tellement... Je suis stupide. J'ai rien vu arriver en plus, alors que... Tout est de ma faute...**_

**-Sanji !**

Le blond releva la tête, un peu sonné. Il revint à la réalité d'un coup. Autour de lui, il y avait le couloir blanc et glacial, encombré ça et là de lits à roulettes et percé de multiples portes, et Sabo qui le regardait, deux gobelets en carton fumants dans les mains.

-**Ton café.**

Ah oui. L'hôpital.

**-...Merci.**

Il pris la boisson et la porta machinalement à ses lèvres pour souffler dessus. Sabo s'assit à côté de lui, sur l'une des chaises mises à disposition pour les proches des blessés. Il étaient arrivés depuis près d'une demie-heure à présent. Ace avait été immédiatement pris en charge à son arrivée et ils attendaient les résultats des premiers examens, anxieux.

Sanji ne cessait de ressasser les événements auxquels il venait d'assister, reconstituant sans arrêt le puzzle de ce qui avait dû arriver au brun, faisant des hypothèses, revenant toujours à une chose, sa culpabilité, qui le taraudait constamment. Sabo, quand à lui, ne lui avait presque plus adressé la parole, semblant plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Il était sorti pour passer quelques coups de fils il avait cru comprendre que c'était lié aux poursuites judiciaires qu'il comptait lancer contre Marco, mais n'avait pas osé lui demander plus de détails. Il craignait toujours qu'en tant que le grand frère protecteur qu'il était, Sabo puisse lui en vouloir un peu.

Il se sentais vraiment mal.

**-Sabo ! Sanji !**

Le bruit d'une porte qu'on poussait retentit au bout du couloir, et la voix de Luffy leur fit tourner la tête. Le benjamin de la fratrie était accompagné de Zoro. Tout deux arboraient une mine grave et inquiète, assez inhabituelle chez eux.

**-J'ai vu tes messages qu'en sortant de cours, Sabo,** expliqua Luffy, **et comme je voulais faire vite j'ai demandé à Zoro de m'amener jusqu'ici en moto... ça ne te dérange pas qu'il soit là ?**

**-Bien sûr que non**, répondit le blond en leur adressant un sourire sans joie.

Luffy, bien entendu, voulut aussitôt tout savoir. Sabo lui avait seulement dit que Ace était blessé par message et il ne savait presque rien de la situation. Son frère lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé, et la raison de la présence de Sanji. Ce dernier resta silencieux, un peu en retrait, laissant son café refroidir entre ses mains sans le boire. Il entendit à peine Luffy devenir fou de rage en apprenant ce que Marco avait fait subir à son frère, regarda sans les voir Zoro et Sabo tenter de le calmer en lui expliquant que comme pour Kidd, il ne valait mieux pas tenter de régler ça soi-même et s'en remettre à la justice si on voulait qu'il paye un maximum.

La conversation ne retint à nouveau vraiment son attention que lorsqu'il fut question de l'état de santé de Ace. Luffy voulait entrer de force dans la salle d'examen pour que les docteurs leur disent plus rapidement ce qu'il en était, mais Zoro le retint à nouveau, le traitant d'imbécile.

**-Les examens prendrons le temps qu'il faudra, Luffy, **déclara Sabo. **Il vaut mieux qu'ils prennent du temps à bien les faire plutôt que de bâcler pour nous donner vite des nouvelles, tu crois pas ?**

Il posa son regard sur Sanji, puis revint sur son frère :

**-Je sais que vous êtes inquiets, mais Ace est fort. Il faut qu'on aie confiance, ok ? Il va s'en sortir. On fera payer tout ça à Marco et tout ira mieux.**

Le cuisinier le regarda sans vraiment réussir à le croire. Vraiment ? Etait-il seulement possible que tout se passe si bien, après tout ce qu'avait subi Ace ?

_**Par ta faute. Après tout ce qu'a subit Ace par ta faute.**_

**-Vous êtes la famille de Portgas D. Ace ?** Fit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un jeune interne aux yeux cernés. Il était tellement plongé dans ses sombre pensées qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu sortir de la salle d'examens, juste derrière lui.

**-C'est nous, **dirent Sabo et Luffy à l'unisson en s'avançant rapidement vers lui.

**-Vous avez des résultats ?** Demanda le plus âgé.

Le jeune homme en blouse blanche passa une main nonchalante dans ses cheveux noirs et baissa les yeux vers une fiche médicale qu'il tenait à la main.

**-Alors... Au niveau de son corps, ça va, rien de sérieux. Il a bien deux côtes fêlées mais à part ça, rien de grave, ça devrait se réparer sans problèmes. Son crâne, par contre... hmm...**

Il pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, l'air indifférent.

**-Il a un trauma crânien assez important. Sa vie n'est pas en danger, mais... Comment dire...**

Il leva les yeux vers les quatre visages attentifs qui le fixaient, pendus à ses lèvres.

**-Difficile de savoir à quel point ça l'aura affecté tant qu'il est inconscient. Plusieurs zones importantes du cerveau ont pu être touchées... ça pourrait avoir des conséquences sur son comportement. Enfin, ce n'est pas sûr... Mais je préfère vous prévenir, histoire que vous soyez préparés.**

_**Des conséquences... Sur son comportement...**_

Sanji sentit ses jambes flageoler.

**-Quel genre de conséquences ? **Demanda Sabo, dont on entendait à sa voix qu'il avait la gorge nouée.

**-Amnésies, troubles mentaux, perte de certaines fonctions... Encore une fois, rien n'est sûr, il va falloir attendre qu'il se réveille, ce qui ne saurait trop tarder.**

_**Amnésie... Perte de fonctions...**_

Des images défilaient devant ses yeux éberlués.

_**Ace... Ace ne sera peut-être plus jamais comme avant...**_

_**Et ce sera ma faute...**_

Sanji recula. Il entendit vaguement les deux frères du brun demander plus de précisions, mais ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Il ne voulait plus rien entendre.

Tout son corps se mit à trembler.

_**Ma faute...**_

Il fit volte face et se mit à marcher d'un pas rapide en direction des toilettes. Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux et il ne voulait pas laisser les autres les voir. Il avait besoin d'être seul.

**-Hé, Sourcil-en-vrille !**

Il ignora l'appel de Zoro et entra précipitamment dans les toilettes, se ruant sur le premier lavabo venu pour faire couler de l'eau et s'en mettre sur le visage. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, l'angoisse lui serrait les poumons, il peinait à respirer. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Il ne pensait qu'à Ace, à Ace qui s'était fait tabasser par sa faute et n'en sortirais peut-être pas indemne...

Le contact de l'eau froide le calma un peu. Il s'en aspergea jusqu'à avoir les cheveux et le col trempé, pressant son visage de ses mains, laissant les quelques larmes qui lui échappèrent se mêler au liquide, tentant de ralentir les battements de son cœur qui tambourinait à ses oreilles.

**-Merde...**

Il croisa son reflet dans le miroir qui se trouvait face à lui. Il se trouva pâle à faire peur, ses yeux hagards n'arrangeant rien à son air désemparé.

Lorsqu'il fut à peu près calmé, il se courba jusqu'à ce que son front touche la surface blanche et froide du lavabo, fermant les yeux, respirant bruyamment.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et il se redressa, honteux de pouvoir être surpris dans cet état de faiblesse.

**-Hey, Love-cook.**

**-...**

Il se détourna. Zoro était la dernière personne à qui il avait envie de parler maintenant.

**-Tu fais quoi, là ?**

**-Dégage, marimo.**

**-T'en fait une sale tête,** lança le jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

Ce qui, en langage Zoro, voulait dire, il le savait, « t'a pas l'air bien, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Il soupira et s'adossa au mur des toilettes, se laissant glisser jusqu'à être assis par terre. Le sabreur le regarda un instant, puis le rejoignit, s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

**-C'est ce qui arrive à Ace qui te met dans cet état ?**

**-Je t'en pose, des questions ? En quoi ça te concerne ?**

**-Allez, fait pas ta chochotte, blondinette, dis-moi.**

**-Va chier.**

**-...**

**-...**

**-Je sais que tu tiens à lui, mais tu devrais te reprendre. Il va avoir besoin de ton petit cul à son chevet, quand il se réveillera.**

**-Me donne pas de leçons comme ça, stupide tête d'algue. Tu peux pas comprendre.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-C'est ma faute. Ce qui lui est arrivé. C'est ma faute. Marco l'a tabassé à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous.**

**-T'es sérieux, là ?**

**-Quoi ? C'est vrai.**

**-Me dis pas que t'es dans un état pareil parce que tu te sens coupable ? A cause d'un truc aussi débile ?**

**-Ta gueule ! Je te permet pas.**

**-Si Ace est dans cet état c'est parce que Marco est un sale con, pas parce que toi et Ace vous êtes envoyés en l'air. T'es débile de penser ça.**

**-...**

**-Et si tu est coupable à cause de ça, alors je le suis aussi.**

**-N'importe quoi... Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**-Ben... Ace a trompé Marco avec moi aussi.**

Sanji sursauta et tourna la tête vers Zoro.

_**Quoi... ?**_

**-Comment... Que...**

Zoro soupira et se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

**-Je voulais pas te le dire, à la base. Mais faut bien que tu comprenne que le problème dans cette histoire, c'était pas toi.**

**-Attend... C'est arrivé récemment ?**

**-Ouais. **

**-Du genre... Il y a moins d'un mois ?**

**-...Ouais.**

Sanji regarda devant lui, éberlué. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que...

_**Alors Zoro aussi... ?**_

Il baissa la tête et serra les lèvres. Trop de sentiments contradictoires germaient en lui.

**-Oï, love-cook,** lui lança Zoro. **Ça va, tu va arrêter de culpabiliser pour rien ?**

**-...Ouais. Mais... laisse-moi seul maintenant s'il te plaît.**

Le sabreur lui jeta un long regard neutre, puis se leva et sortit de la pièce. Dès qu'il fut sorti, le blond se pris la tête dans les mains, empoignant ses cheveux, griffant son cuir chevelu.

_**Putain mais c'est quoi, cette histoire ?**_

Il recommençait à stresser. Il suffoquait. D'un côté, les paroles de Zoro avaient un peu allégé son cœur. C'était vrai, après tout, cet imbécile avait raison, celui à qui on devait en vouloir, ça n'était pas lui, c'était Marco. Sans lui, rien de toute cette histoire n'aurait viré au cauchemar.

Et d'un autre côté...

Il sentais son cœur se déchirer.

Alors comme ça il n'avait pas été le seul... ?

Zoro aussi ? Peut-être même que d'autres... ?

Il avait cru bêtement, pendant ces trois semaines, que Ace avait réellement des sentiments pour lui, qu'une relation se profilait entre eux, qu'il pouvait espérer quelque chose de stable avec lui une fois toute cette histoire terminée... Il avait vu des signes partout, le fait que Ace vienne se réfugier chez lui, que Sabo était au courant pour eux... Alors qu'en fait...

Il s'était fait des idées ? Pour Ace, il n'était qu'une infidélité comme une autre ? Un moyen d'échapper à l'emprise mentale que Marco avait sur lui ?

C'était dur à avaler. Il avait vraiment cru à quelque chose de plus...

_**En même temps, vu la situation... ça paraît évident que Ace avait tellement d'emmerdes qu'il avait autre chose à foutre que te s'intéresser vraiment à toi... Il devait juste avoir besoin de se changer les idées, et puis d'ailleurs il t'a jamais promis plus... C'est toi qui a pas arrêté de te faire des films pour rien...**_

_**Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de lui dire que je l'aimais ? Putain, la honte...**_

Sanji se releva doucement, le visage sombre. Il ouvrit la fenêtre des toilettes et sortit une cigarette qu'il pinça entre ses lèvres. Il tenta de l'allumer, mais ses mains tremblaient et il fit tomber son briquet par terre.

_**Putain mais quel con... Et je me remet à penser à moi et à mes sentiments personnels alors que Ace est...**_

Il ne se pencha pas pour le ramasser, s'accoudant seulement au rebord de la fenêtre, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il se sentait stupide et égoïste. Il tombait de haut, c'était vrai. Il s'était fait de faux espoirs, et une petite rancœur commençait à germer au fond de lui. Ça le dégoûtait. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait autant être centré sur lui ?

Zoro avait raison. Ace pourrait avoir besoin de lui à son réveil. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse.

Mais est-ce qu'il arriverait vraiment à faire comme si de rien n'étais ? A faire comme si le brun ne venait pas de lui briser le cœur ? A rester à ses côtés sans laisser paraître sa déception, en niant la douleur qui lui labourait les entrailles, et qui se réveillerait sans doute encore davantage à chaque fois qu'il croiserait son regarda sombre ?

Il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver.

Sanji finit par ramasser son briquet et alluma sa cigarette. Il fuma lentement, regardant pensivement le ciel, songeant à l'avenir, pas franchement optimiste. Peu à peu, il parvint à se calmer à peu près totalement, à enfouir la brûlure qui lui ravageait le cœur au plus profond de lui-même.

Puis il jeta à nouveau un regard dans le miroir, frottant son œil un peu rouge, remettant ses cheveux encore humides en place, espérant qu'on ne verrait pas trop qu'il avait pleuré -même si tout le monde s'en douterais sûrement.

Il pris une longue inspiration, réajusta le col de sa chemise et sa cravate, et sortit.

.

.  
.

_**Marco... Marco, arrête... Tu va...**_

_**Tu va me tuer …**_

Il faisait très noir autour de lui. Ses yeux mis-clos peinaient à distinguer quoi que ce soit. Il se sentais sombrer et refaire légèrement surface par moments, comme si son corps était ballotté par les vagues d'un grand océan d'obscurité sans qu'il puisse tenter de nager, ni faire aucun mouvement.

De temps à autre il ressentait quelque chose. Des coups, puis des mains qui se saisissaient de lui. On le déplaçait. On l'emmenait...

Des bruits lui parvenaient plus ou moins distinctement. Des voix inconnues qui baragouinaient des phrases dont il ne percevait pas le sens. Un son lancinant, comme une sorte de sirène de pompier, lui vrilla les tympans. A un moment, il crut entendre quelqu'un appeler son nom.

**-Ace !**

Sanji... ? Il devait délirer.

Puis les voix inconnues reprirent, et il sombra pendant un moment dans les profondeurs de son esprit, sans plus rien percevoir. La douleur disparut lentement, comme s'il muait, laissant derrière lui son enveloppe corporelle blessée et contusionnée. Le silence l'apaisait. Il faisait tiède à présent. Il était bien, loin de tout, enfin libéré...

.

.

.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

La clarté environnante de l'endroit ou il se trouvait l'obligea à les refermer, un mal de tête sévère pointant aussitôt le bout de son nez dans son crâne.

Puis, une fois que la douleur fut quelque peu estompée, il retenta l'expérience et releva doucement ses paupières.

Il était couché. Une odeur de désinfectant lui attaqua les narines, lui faisant plisser le nez. Ne voyant qu'un plafond immaculé, il tourna un peu la tête, réalisant qu'il se trouvait sur un lit d'hôpital. Son corps était toujours là, sa douleur aussi. Il était vêtu d'une blouse blanche sous laquelle il devina des bandages.

**-Ace... ?**

Une voix familière lui parvint à sa gauche. Il tourna davantage la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec Luffy qui s'était penché sur son lit, les yeux écarquillés, un immense sourire germant peu à peu sur son visage.

**-Ace !**

**-Luffy... ?**

**-Ace est réveillé ! **S'exclama son cadet en se redressant. **Sanji ! Va prévenir les autres !**

_**San...**_

Ace tourna la tête. En effet, le blond était également présent dans la pièce, appuyé contre le mur à côté de la porte. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées lorsque Luffy l'interpella, et il sursauta, se redressant et posant son regard sur le convalescent.

**-...Ace... ?**

Ses yeux brillaient, il semblait ne pas vraiment croire à ce qu'il voyait. Ace remarqua que ses mains tremblaient. Sanji... Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, son esprit étant toujours embrumé. Mais il était vraiment content de le voir... Il esquissa un sourire, ou du moins ce qu'il espérait être un sourire -il avait l'impression que son visage était devenu complètement rigide- en direction du blond. Ce dernier le regarda encore pendant quelques instants, les bras ballants, puis semblant revenir à la réalité.

**-Je... Je vais chercher les autres et le médecin !**

Il sortit précipitamment. Ace se tourna à nouveau vers Luffy, se redressant sur ses coudes.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

Quelques flashs commencèrent à lui revenir. Marco l'avait frappé... Il s'était évanoui...

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ou est Marco ?**

Le visage de Luffy, qui jusque là était agité d'un rire joyeux, s'assombrit d'un coup.

**-Il est chez les flics.**

**-Quoi... Quelqu'un a appelé la police ?**

**-Ouais.**

Son cadet baissa la tête, soudain sérieux.

**-Ace... Pourquoi...**

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand, l'interrompant. Sabo surgit dans la pièce, suivit de Zoro et Sanji.

**-Ace !**

**-Sabo...**

Son aîné franchit en un instant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, avant de le serrer -avec un minimum de précautions- dans ses bras. Luffy se remit à rire et se joignit à l'étreinte, enlaçant ses deux frères. Ace souffla. C'était si bon, si apaisant. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il se sentit vraiment bien. Il ne pensait plus à rien, il n'avait plus peur de l'avenir. Sabo et Luffy étaient là, ils étaient au courant, ils allaient l'aider.

C'est tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

**-Tu m'a fait peur, **murmura Sabo en se dégageant. **Tu m'a fait peur, putain...**

Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Ace, que Luffy étreignait toujours de toutes ses forces en rigolant comme un débile, leva une main pour la poser sur la tête de son grand frère. Il sourit, sincèrement ému.

**-Pardon. Tu dois m'en vouloir à mort de ne rien t'avoir dit...**

**-On parlera de ça plus tard.**

Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge derrière eux. Ace leva la tête et vit ce qui lui sembla être un jeune médecin aux yeux cernés et aux bras tatoués.

**-Pardon de vous interrompre, mais maintenant qu'il est réveillé, on va devoir refaire quelques examens... Voir si tout fonctionne là-dedans.**

**-Bien sûr, excusez-nous,** s'empressa de dire Sabo en se levant.

Il tira Luffy des bras de Ace et s'éloigna du lit de quelques pas.

**-L'heure des visites est bientôt terminée, de toute façon, alors on va rentrer. Je repasserait demain avant le boulot.**

**-Moi, je viendrais te voir l'après-midi, **s'exclama Luffy. **J'apporterais plein de bouffe. Je voulait sécher les cours du matin pour venir te voir, mais Sabo me l'a interdit...**

**-Il a raison, Luffy,** rit Ace. **Ne vous donnez pas trop de mal pour moi. Je vais bien.**

Il se tourna vers le coin de la pièce ou étaient restés Zoro et Sanji, et constata avec surprise que le jeune cuisinier avait disparu.

**-Tiens, Sanji est parti ?**

**-Ah bon ?** Je l'ai pas entendu sortir, s'étonna Luffy.** Il est peut-être juste en pause clope ?**

**-Bon,** repris Sabo en remarquant le regard du médecin qui commençait à avoir l'air de franchement s'impatienter. **Il est temps d'y aller. Bonne nuit, Ace.**

**-Salut. Merci de la visite.**

Zoro lui fit un signe de tête avant de sortir, suivi par Luffy toujours surexcité du réveil de son frère.

**-Et, Ace... **ajouta Sabo juste avant de sortir.

**-Hmm ?**

**-Je lance les procédures judiciaires contre Marco à partir de demain. C'est bon pour toi ? Je te laisserais le temps qu'il faudra pour témoigner.**

Le brun se raidit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son frère réagisse aussi rapidement. Il laissa échapper un soupir, un peu perdu.

Tout allait un peu vite pour lui. Il n'avait clairement pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était soulagé d'être sorti de cette situation désastreuse, c'était certain, mais... Voulait-il vraiment tenter d'envoyer Marco en prison ? Pour l'instant, il n'était pas vraiment en colère, la peur et le soulagement d'en avoir réchappé primant sur tout le reste. Sans doute que plus tard, il aurait de la rancœur, c'était certain...

Dans tout les cas, Marco était un type violent et dangereux, et un violeur, c'était sûr. Il ne devait pas rester impuni. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le courage nécessaire pour témoigner contre lui, ni même pour tout raconter à qui que ce soit. Mais... C'était la chose à faire, Sabo avait raison. Il verrait plus tard pour les détails.

Après un silence de quelques secondes, il releva la tête et esquissa un sourire, regardant Sabo dans les yeux.

**-Je compte sur toi.**

.

.

.

**-Alors, tu es prêt pour le grand retour chez nous ?**

Ace rit.

**-ça va me faire bizarre de vivre à nouveau avec vous...**

**-A nous aussi. Luffy est tout excité, il arrête pas de me faire chier. On a déjà dégagé tout le bazar qu'il y avait dans ta chambre... J'ai parlé avec l'interne qui s'occupe de toi et il recommande que tu ne bouge pas trop pendant encore une semaine ou deux.**

**-ça marche. De toute façon, ça faisait déjà deux semaines que je délaissait la fac... Je crois que je suis bon pour aller aux rattrapages dans tout les cas.**

**-Te prend pas la tête avec ça. Au pire, tu rattrapera ton semestre l'an prochain...**

**-ça serait chiant, quand même.**

**-Ace.. Tu sais, faut vraiment que tu prenne le temps qu'il te faut. Ne sous-estime pas ce qu'il t'es arrivé.**

**-Je sais, Sabo. Arrête de t'inquiéter, je vais bien... je vais mieux, maintenant que tout ça est passé.**

Il y avait six jours maintenant qu'il était dans cet hôpital. Les examens médicaux ne montraient miraculeusement aucunes séquelles durables dues aux chocs qu'il avait reçu sur la tête. Il devait simplement prendre garde à ne pas trop faire d'efforts pendant quelques temps. Sa sortie était prévue pour le lendemain. Il rentrait vivre avec ses frères, qui étaient eux-même passés chercher ses affaires dans son ancien appartement.

Il n'avait que très peu parlé de tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec son aîné. Ce dernier lui avait posé quelques questions basiques -c'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait ? Depuis combien de temps ça durait ? Est-ce qu'il t'a fait autre chose?- auxquelles il avait répondu honnêtement, passant seulement sous silence son viol. Mais il avait clairement fait comprendre à son frère qu'il ne souhaitait pas entrer dans les détails avec lui, ou du moins pas tout de suite.

Il ne lui mentait pas tout à fait quand il lui disait aller mieux. A vrai dire, il était surtout soulagé d'être sorti de l'enclave dans laquelle il s'était senti enfermé ces derniers temps, et surtout d'en être sorti sans séquelles physiques. Il évitait de repenser en détail à ce qui s'était passé, et à tout ce qui avait un rapport avec Marco en général. De temps en temps, un tressaillement le prenait lorsque ses pensées le ramenaient vers les événements qu'il tentait de faire disparaître de sa mémoire. Il avait aussi fait des cauchemars plusieurs fois, qu'il avait seulement tenté d'oublier au réveil, voulant à tout prix éviter de se replonger là-dedans trop intensément.

Ce n'était pas raisonnable, il le savait. Tôt ou tard, ses traumatismes s'imposeraient à lui et il devrait s'y confronter. Mais il n'était pas prêt. Il voulait se laisser le temps, quand bien même il avait l'impression d'être lâche, en mettant tout sous le tapis et en faisant comme si tout allait bien avec ses proches.

Pour sa défense, il était plutôt facile pour lui de s'évader de ses idées sombres. La nouvelle de ce qui lui était arrivé s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre -ce dont il se serait bien passé, mais bon- et beaucoup de gens étaient venus le voir dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Ses frères le visitaient tout les jours, bien sûr ses potes de fac, Thatch, Vista et Izou, étaient venus deux fois, en profitant pour lui transmettre les cours qu'il avait manqué. Zoro et la plupart des amis de Luffy étaient passés quelquefois, et même Vivi était venue le voir un matin pour lui témoigner son soutien. Du côté de sa famille, son grand père d'adoption, Garp, s'était déplacé depuis la ville voisine ou il travaillait pour lui rendre visite. Tout ça lui faisait un peu bizarre. Il n'aimait pas passer pour un faible, et les regards désolés que ses amis posaient sur lui le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il tentait d'avoir l'air sûr de lui et bien remis, ne voulant pas qu'on le voie comme une victime, mais il devinait bien que ça n'avait pas un grand succès.

Une seule personne, parmi ses proches, ne s'était pas montré à l'hôpital.

Sanji avait complètement disparu après qu'il l'ai rapidement aperçu à son réveil.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Sabo lui avait pourtant raconté que Sanji avait été présent lorsqu'on l'avait emmené à l'hôpital, et qu'il avait été dans un état moral déplorable jusqu'à son réveil, ne quittant pas sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux. Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'être volatilisé à son réveil ?

Ace était frustré. Il aurait bien aimé le voir. Ouais, il devait bien se l'avouer, le blond lui manquait. Son absence lui laissait comme un vide au creux du ventre.

Un peu inquiet, il avait demandé à Luffy, mine de rien, s'il avait des nouvelles du blond. Ce dernier, haussant les épaules, lui avait simplement répondu que le jeune cuistot était très pris par ses examens, mais qu'il l'avait croisé plusieurs fois sur le campus ces derniers jours et qu'il lui avait paru normal.

De jours en jours, son absence semblait de plus en plus suspecte au brun. Enfin, juste avant son « incident », Sanji lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, non ? Il n'était pas tout à fait prêt à passer à autre chose, mais il espérait quand même que maintenant que tout était terminé, lui et le blond pourraient... Enfin... Il ne savait pas trop, mais c'était bizarre de disparaître du jour au lendemain sans lui donner de nouvelles comme ça, non ?

Il avait finit par récupérer son téléphone, que ses frères étaient allés chercher dans son ancien appartement avec le reste de ses affaires. Il avait un instant espéré y trouver un message de la part du blond, mais non. Après quelques hésitations, il avait fini par lui envoyer un signe de vie :

_De : Ace _

_A : Sanji_

_Salut, tu va bien ? Je sors de l'hôpital à la fin de la semaine, je ré-emménage chez mes frères, si jamais tu veux passer boire un coup, t'es le bienvenu !_

La réponse ne lui était parvenue que le lendemain matin :

_De : Sanji_

_A : Ace_

_Salut ! Désolé de ne pas être venu te visiter cette semaine, j'étais en examens. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais passer, j'ai encore des partiels la semaine prochaine et ça me prend tout mon temps... Bon rétablissement !_

La réponse l'avait un peu déconcerté. Le ton était cordial, mais il sentait une certaine froideur... Est-ce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ?

_De : Ace_

_A : Sanji_

_ça marche, bon courage pour tes examens alors ! _

L'échange l'avait rendu triste, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Il avait fini la semaine sans avoir plus de nouvelles, n'osant pas relancer le blond.

Il était content de pouvoir partir de cet hôpital. Même avec toute les visites qu'il avait reçu, il s'était un peu ennuyé, surtout que le moindre instant ou il n'était pas occupé était propice à repenser à ses mésaventures avec Marco... Ce qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter. Ses cauchemars lui suffisaient largement.

.

.

.

**-Hé, Luffy, arrête d'être débile, je peux porter mes affaires.**

**-Non, le médecin a dit que tu devait pas faire d'efforts. Et puis je peux tout porter tout seul !**

Ace leva les yeux aux ciels en voyant son cadet monter les escaliers en trébuchant sous le poids de tout ce qu'il portait.

**-Si ça te fait plaisir, je peux bien te laisser galérer.**

Sur ces mots, il le doubla et monta les deux étages qui séparaient le rez-de-chaussée de leur appartement. Une fois rentré, il alla jeter un coup d'œil à sa désormais chambre.

Quand il avait déménagé pour vivre avec Marco, ses frères avaient d'abord gardé cette pièce telle quelle -peut-être dans l'espoir, conscient ou non, qu'il reviendrais vite vivre avec eux. Mais les mois avaient passé et Sabo avait fini par en faire son bureau, bien que selon ses dires il ne l'utilisait pas beaucoup. En vue de son retour, lui et Luffy avaient ressorti toutes ses affaires, et y avaient ajouté ce qu'ils étaient allés récupérer dans son ancien appartement. C'était à la fois étrange et plaisant d'y revenir après tout ce temps. C'était comme s'il pouvait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si l'épisode « Marco » n'avait été qu'une parenthèse dans la vie de quiétude qu'il menait avec ses frères.

Il se sentait bien, ici. Cet appartement n'avait jamais cessé d'être un refuge pour lui, il s'y sentait à peu près à l'abri. Pour le moment, il préférait ignorer tout ce qui se passait du côté de Marco, ne pas entendre parler des poursuites judiciaires, et simplement profiter d'un retour à une vie normale, même s'il sentait bien que ses traumatismes le guettaient.

Il entendit Luffy entrer dans l'appartement et poser les lourds sacs qu'il portait dans le salon.

**-Ah, et en fait, Ace !**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Sanji m'a laissé un truc pour toi...**

Ace sortit aussitôt de sa chambre et se dirigea vers lui, tout en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop pressé.

**-...Ah oui ? Quoi ?**

**-Je crois que ce sont des mocchis pour te souhaiter un bon rétablissement... Il m'a interdit de l'ouvrir parce qu'il disait que je pourrait pas me retenir de tout manger, **pleurnicha son frère.

L'aîné saisit la boite que lui tendait le plus jeune et l'ouvrit aussitôt. Elle contenait en effet une douzaine de pâtisseries japonaises de toutes les couleurs. Il regarda sous le couvercle, souleva les gâteaux, vérifia dans tout les coins, espérant trouver un message, un signe quelconque, mais ne trouva rien. Un peu déçu, il se tourna vers son frère qui regardait son cadeau en salivant.

**-Il ne t'a rien dit ?**

**-Quoi ? Non, rien de spécial. **

Ace eut un petit pincement au cœur. L'attention du cuistot lui faisait plaisir, mais son silence l'attristait. Il ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'il pourrait revoir le blond, et sa quasi-indifférence le blessait un peu. Il ne cessait de se demander s'il s'était passé quelque chose. Est-ce que les sentiments du blond à son égard avaient changé ? Il se serait bien passé de se prendre la tête avec ce genre de chose, alors qu'il sortait à peine de toutes ses embrouilles avec Marco...

**-T'aime beaucoup Sanji, pas vrai ?**

Ace releva la tête. Luffy le regardait, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Celui-là... Toujours à faire celui qui ne comprenait rien, et puis...

**-Ouais... Je sais pas trop si c'est une bonne chose, mais ouais.**

**-C'est forcément une bonne chose ! Sanji est trop cool.**

**-C'est vrai...**

**-Tu me donne tes mocchis ?**

**-Et puis quoi encore ? C'est mon cadeau. **

Il retourna dans sa chambre, ignorant les supplications de son frère, la boite sous le bras. Se saisissant de son portable, il écrivit :

_De : Ace_

_A : Sanji_

_Merci beaucoup pour tes mocchis... Mais j'aurais préféré te voir._

Il espérait une réponse un peu plus encourageante que la dernière fois. Il ne savait pas trop comment la situation évoluerait ces prochains jours, mais il sentait bien que les démons que lui avait laissé Marco risquaient de le torturer encore un moment et de lui donner du fil à retordre.

Tant qu'à faire, il aurait bien aimé les affronter dans les bras de Sanji...

.

.

.

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre.**

**Je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour la suite !**

**Salut à tous et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**


	8. Chapitre 8 - Trauma

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien, depuis deux semaines !**

**Et me revoilà avec le huitième chapitre (déjà) de L'infidèle, intitulé : Trauma.**

**Pour celles et ceux qui se posent la question, cette fic fera normalement dix chapitre, plus un petit épilogue peut-être. On commence donc à approcher de la fin, mais je pense que ça commençait à se sentir de toute façon !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de retours sur le dernier, j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même !**

**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Abby013:Merci infiniment de prendre le temps de laisser une review à chaque fois ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir des lecteurs aussi fidèles ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu. Et oui, en effet, Zoro a un peu foutu la merde pour pas grand chose, mais il se rattrape un peu dans ce chapitre, tu verra. Et puis ça reste un marimo débile, faut pas trop lui en demander. J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue pour ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture à toi !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Lâche-moi... Laisse moi, Marco, me touche pas... Laisse-moi partir...**

**-Ace !**

**-Fais pas ça, arrête...**

**-Ace, réveille-toi !**

Le brun ouvrit les yeux, haletant, hagard, et fut surpris de se retrouver nez à nez avec Sabo.

**-Sa... Que... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**-Tu... tu parlais dans ton sommeil. Je crois que tu faisait un cauchemar... **

**-Merde, je... merde...**

Ace se redressa, réalisant qu'il était trempé de sueur. Il peinait à calmer sa respiration, toujours bruyante. Son cœur battait la chamade. Sabo, assis sur le rebord de son lit, lui posa la main sur l'épaule et la serra doucement, attendant qu'il se calme avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

**-Je t'ai réveillé?**lui demanda le brun.

**-Ouais...**

**-Merde... Pardon.**

**-C'est rien, Ace. Tu...**

Il sembla hésiter.

**-Tu fais souvent des cauchemars comme ça ?**

**-Hein ? Heu, non. C'est la première fois, **mentit Ace.

Il finit de reprendre son souffle et commença à se ressaisir.

**-Je suis encore un peu sous le choc de ce qui s'est passé, mais ça va vite aller mieux,** acheva-il avec un sourire.

**-Ace...**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Je voulais te demander... est-ce que... Est-ce que Marco t'a fait autre chose que te battre ?**

**-De quoi ?**

**-Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà... forcé à avoir un rapport , par exemple?**

**-N-Non ! Non, bien sûr que non... Pourquoi tu pense ça ?**

**-Je sais pas, à t'entendre, on aurait dit... enfin... J'ai dû me faire des idées.**

**-Oui... ne t'en fait pas, surtout, je te jure que je vais bien. Je sens que je suis sur la bonne pente pour m'en remettre.**

Il sourit. Sabo ne lui répondit pas, le regardant d'un air grave. De toute évidence, il n'en croyait rien. Mais il n'insista pas, pensant sans doute qu'il était un peu tôt pour le forcer à parler ou à reconnaître qu'il n'allait pas si bien que ça. Ace le compris bien, et lui fut reconnaissant de le laisser tranquille pour le moment.

**-Bon... Je vais retourner me coucher alors. Sauf si tu veux que je dorme avec toi ?**

**-Eh, Sabo, j'ai plus dix ans. T'en fait pas pour moi, va.**

**-Si t'a besoin de quoi que ce soit, hésite pas à me réveiller.**

**-Bien sûr. Merci...**

Son frère lui souhaita bonne nuit et sortit de la pièce en éteignant la lumière.

_**Et merde.**_

Ace se rallongea, repoussant d'un geste rageur la couverture trempée de sueur. Il se mit à fixer le plafond dans la pénombre, réfléchissant.

Ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Ses cauchemars revenaient toujours plus forts. Il avait réussi à les cacher jusque là, mais...

_**Fais chier.**_

Il avait besoin de parler, il le savait. De raconter une bonne fois pour toute tout ce qu'il avait vécu, quitte à mal le vivre, quitte à se mettre à pleurer. Mais... D'une part, ça le faisait flipper. Il était parvenu jusque là à ne pas trop y repenser, à tout mettre dans un coin de sa tête et à éluder. Se replonger dans la période sombre qu'il venait de quitter, et notamment dans ce qui touchait à son viol et au soir ou il avait été tabassé ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. D'autre part, il ne savait pas à qui s'adresser. Il ne parvenait pas à aborder le sujet avec ses frères -il détestait les inquiéter, et considérait qu'il l'avait assez fait ces derniers temps- et ne voyait pas vraiment à qui d'autre il aurait pu se confier. Il n'aimait vraiment pas se mettre à nu, et aucun de ses amis ne lui paraissait tout indiqué pour...

_**Et Sanji, alors ?**_

Ouais, il y avait Sanji. Avec Sanji, il aurait pu le faire, sans doute.

Si ce dernier ne s'était pas volatilisé.

Il y avait une semaine maintenant qu'il était rentré chez ses frères et il n'avait pas reçu le moindre signe de vie de sa part depuis la boite de mocchis.

Aucune réponse au message qu'il lui avait envoyé, rien du tout.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir un peu. Alors quoi, tout ça c'était du flan, alors ? Sa déclaration d'amour aussi ? Ou alors est-ce que le blond avait peur de se retrouver avec un mec complètement trauma sur les bras ? Il se dégonflait ?

Il lui manquait. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il s'était profondément attaché à lui, très rapidement. La bonne humeur naturelle du cuistot, son côté attentionné, ses mimiques et son flegme lorsqu'il tirait sur une cigarette, mais aussi la douceur de sa peau et le goût de ses lèvres, tout ça lui revenait en tête plusieurs fois par jour sans qu'il sache quoi en faire. Il aurait pu se rendre chez lui pour lui demander des explications, mais puisque Sanji ne répondait pas à ses messages...

C'est qu'il n'avait plus envie de le voir, non ? Il n'avait pas le droit de le forcer, après tout.

Et puis...

Il n'avait pas été parfait avec Sanji, il le savait. Il avait couché avec lui en sachant pertinemment que ses sentiments à son égards allaient au delà de la simple attirance physique. Il s'était laissé tenter en sachant très bien qu'il finirait par lui faire du mal.

Mais pourquoi disparaître d'un coup ? Et pourquoi au moment ou il avait le plus besoin de lui ?

Ouais, au fond de lui, il lui en voulait. C'était débile, c'était égoïste, il le savait. Mais c'était comme ça.

Il ferma les yeux, résolu à s'endormir. Tant pis pour Sanji, après tout. Il ne devait plus attendre quoi que ce soit de lui, il le savait. C'était trop risqué. Il devrait s'en sortir seul, ou du moins, sans lui.

Il ferait sans.

.

.

.

**-Tu veux boire une bière ?**

**-Avec plaisir.**

**-Super, enfin quelqu'un qui n'est pas trop jeune ou trop vieux pour boire en début d'après-midi...**

**-Héhé, ça doit être dur d'être dans une fratrie de petites frappes.**

**-Ta gueule.**

Ace ouvrit le frigo et attrapa deux bières qu'il décapsula. Puis il revint dans le salon et en tendit une à Zoro avant de s'asseoir avec lui sur le canapé. Ils prirent leur première gorgée en silence et le brun poussa un soupir d'aise avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier moelleux.

**-Bon... **commença le sabreur après un silence. **Désolé de commencer direct avec le sujet qui fâche, mais c'en est ou, toute cette histoire ?**

**-De quoi ?**

**-Ton frère est en train de tout faire pour que Marco finisse en taule, non ?**

**-Ah...**

Ace fit la moue. Il évitait toujours de penser à cette histoire, et pour être honnête, lorsque Zoro lui avait demandé s'il pouvait passer boire un coup chez lui, il espérait voir enfin quelqu'un qui ne remettrait pas ça sur le tapis.

**-Ben, ouais, mais il faut que je témoigne. Ils l'ont plus ou moins pris en flagrant délit donc ça devrait pas être trop dur, mais ils veulent que je raconte tout quand même.**

Il s'étira.

**-Et j'ai pas envie...**

**-Et du côté de Marco ?**

**-Forcément, il a pris un avocat en béton. Mais Sabo est confiant, je le laisse gérer tout ça. Moi...**

Il fit mine de bailler.

**-J'ai pas trop envie de m'y intéresser.**

Il adoptait cette attitude à chaque fois qu'on lui en parlait. Il faisait mine de n'en avoir pas grand chose à faire, se la jouait détendu... C'était débile, mais décidément, il avait vraiment du mal avec le fait de passer pour un faible. Devant un mec comme Zoro, c'était encore pire. Il faisait tout pour faire comme si toute cette histoire n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir et qu'il était parfaitement serein.

Ça le rassurait un peu, en même temps, de faire comme si.

**-Et sourcil-en-vrille ? T'a des nouvelles ?**

Ace eut un pincement au cœur. Décidément, Zoro, toujours présent pour taper là ou ça fait mal. En comptant son séjour à l'hôpital, ça faisait presque trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu le blond maintenant. Et toujours aucune nouvelles... Il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison.

**-Non. **

**-Tu voulait pas te mettre avec lui après tout ça ?**

**-Quoi ? Non. **

_**Si.**_

Il eut un sourire goguenard.

**-Je viens à peine de me retrouver célibataire après deux ans, tu crois quand même pas que je vais me caser tout de suite après ?**

_**Si, t'aimerais bien, en fait. Ça t'aiderais, même. Mais t'a les boules parce que t'es pas aussi important pour Sanji que tu te plaisait à le penser.**_

Il essaya de chasser ces pensées néfastes, sans succès.

**-Eeh, fit Zoro en haussant les sourcils, le regard soudain intéressé. C'est le retour du Ace du bon vieux temps ?**

**-Peut-être bien.**

**-J'ai hâte de voir ça...**

Il se rapprocha imperceptiblement de lui.

**-T'es pas prêt,** lui souffla Ace avant de vider la moitié de sa bière d'un coup pour se donner une contenance.

_**A quoi tu joue, là ? Tu va vraiment te laisser draguer juste parce que t'es dég' pour Sanji ?**_ Lui murmura une petite voix dans sa tête.

_**Je suis pas dég' pour Sanji. Je m'en fous. Je veux juste me changer un peu les idées, merde.**_

Leur conversation continua, tandis que les bières vides s'accumulaient sur la table. Zoro, apparemment vraiment pas contre le fait de retrouver le « Ace du bon vieux temps », le draguait sans détour, laissant ses yeux glisser sur son corps, touchant son genou du sien. Le brun ne répondait pas vraiment, mais ne le repoussait pas non plus. Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Physiquement, le sabreur lui plaisait toujours, bien sûr. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire quoi que ce soit avec lui, et puis le visage de Sanji trottait toujours dans un coin de sa tête.

Pourtant il laissait les choses arriver. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Pour se changer les idées sans doute, en effet. Mais il y avait autre chose. C'était comme si une part de lui voulait se prouver quelque chose. Se prouver qu'il était encore capable de faire des choses comme ça. Se prouver que Marco ne l'avait pas totalement brisé ni traumatisé à vie, qu'il pouvait encore se laisser draguer, et peut-être même coucher avec un mec, comme avant. Se prouver aussi qu'il n'allait pas si mal, que l' « abandon » de Sanji ne l'affectait pas tant que ça, qu'il pouvait à nouveau se comporter comme le Ace d'avant, celui qui n'avait d'attaches nulle part et s'en portait très bien.

_**Tu va le regretter.**_

Peut-être.

_**T'es débile.**_

Sans doute.

Ainsi, lorsque Zoro sembla décider de faire le premier pas et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, il ne recula pas. Il se laissa faire, fermant les yeux, sentant sans que ça lui fasse grand chose le sabreur presser ses lèvres contre les siennes, poser une main sur sa hanche, approfondir le baiser, glissant ses doigts sous son t-shirt et sa deuxième main dans sa nuque...

ça ne lui était pas désagréable, pas vraiment agréable non plus. Il n'arrivait pas à se mettre dedans. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Sanji. Il avait l'impression de le trahir.

_**Et puis quoi encore?**_Protestait une partie de lui._ **Tu lui a rien promis, que je sache. C'est lui qui déserte depuis trois semaines. Faut que tu te fasse une raison. Retourne à ton mode de vie d'avant, c'est pour le mieux... ça t'aidera à oublier tout ça.**_

Il commença à répondre davantage au baiser, passant ses deux mains dans le dos du beau sabreur. Ce dernier commença à le pousser légèrement pour l'allonger sur le canapé, se montrant de plus en plus entreprenant. Il délaissa les lèvres d'Ace pour s'attaquer à son cou, arrachant quelques soupirs à ce dernier qui, bien qu'il trouvait ça agréable, ne sentait toujours pas son excitation monter.

Lorsque Zoro fit descendre ses doigts jusqu'à la bordure de son jean et commença à s'aventurer jusqu'à son entrejambe, le brun pensa tout à coup à Marco.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, le visage de son ex-amant lui était apparu comme dans un flash. Il eut un mouvement de recul imperceptible que son vis-à-vis ne sembla pas remarquer. Ce dernier continua à le caresser, arrivant au niveau de son entrejambe. Ace ferma les yeux.

_**Calme-toi. C'est Zoro, tu sais très bien que c'est Zoro. Pense pas à lui.**_

D'une main, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts ouvrit la fermeture éclair de son jean et glissa la main dans son pantalon. Ace frissonna et eut à nouveau un flash.

_**Marco.**_

_**Marco qui se couche sur lui.**_

_**Son érection contre le bas de son dos.**_

_**Son haleine chargée d'alcool.**_

_**Ses paroles autoritaires.**_

_**Ses mains qui lui enlèvent son boxer.**_

_**Son pantalon qui tombe.**_

_**Ses doigts qui entrent en lui tandis qu'il mord le coussin, les larmes aux yeux.**_

**-Putain !**

Ace ouvrit les yeux et repoussa brutalement Zoro, au point que le sabreur manqua de tomber du canapé. Il recula, se plaçant le plus loin possible de lui, la respiration haletante, les mains tremblantes.

Tout à coup il était en sueur. Il regarda autour de lui, hagard, mettant un peu de temps avant de tout resituer autour de lui. Il était chez ses frères. Il était avec Zoro Roronoa. Pas avec Marco.

Il fallait qu'il se calme.

Il bougea légèrement sur le canapé pour se rasseoir correctement, baissant la tête, reprenant son souffle. Son vis-à-vis le regardait sans rien dire, l'air un peu surpris. Ace lui fut reconnaissant pour le silence qu'il garda pendant quelques minutes. Il réussit peu à peu à se calmer, à chasser Marco de ses pensées.

_**Putain...**_

Il se pris la tête dans ses mains.

Il pensait naïvement, sans vraiment y croire, qu'il irait mal quelques temps, puis que tout finirait par se calmer. Qu'il finirait par passer à autre chose, tout simplement.

Il se trompait complètement.

C'était de pire en pire.

Ses cauchemars étaient de plus en plus fréquents et violents. Le moindre détail qui le faisait penser à Marco le faisait tressaillir. Et maintenant ça... !

Il était temps qu'il voie les choses en face.

Il n'allait pas bien du tout.

Et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, l'admettre ne lui fit aucun bien. Il se sentait juste encore plus perdu, ne sachant pas du tout comment faire pour aller mieux...

Il pensa à Sanji et eut envie de pleurer.

**-ça va ? **Finit par dire Zoro.

Ace releva la tête, se rendant compte qu'il restait silencieux depuis plusieurs minutes. Le sabreur le regardait, l'air pensif, les sourcils froncés.

** ... est ce que Marco t'a...**

Il ne finit par sa phrase, mais le brun se raidit. Il sembla prendre ça pour un oui et se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé en soupirant, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Ace resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait honte d'avoir montré sa faiblesse à Zoro et ne savait pas comment réagir maintenant. Il était perdu, encore secoué par ce qui venait de se passer.

Il pensa à nouveau à Sanji. Son cœur se serra. Sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi ça lui venait à ce moment-là, une question lui brûla les lèvres :

**-Tu a eu des nouvelles de Sanji récemment ?**

Sa voix était faible et enrouée. Zoro le regarda, l'air surpris qu'il lui parle du cuistot maintenant. Il plissa un peu les yeux, semblant réfléchir -ou deviner quelque chose- puis répondit :

**-On a les mêmes potes donc malheureusement, je le croise au moins tout les deux ou trois jours. Donc ouais.**

Ace resta à nouveau silencieux. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait demandé ça. Il avait besoin de Sanji, il le ressentait plus que jamais. Dès qu'il se sentait en détresse, ses pensées convergeaient vers lui. En cet instant, il ne voulait voir personne d'autre. Il aurait tout donné pour le serrer dans ses bras. Rien d'autre au monde ne semblait pouvoir l'apaiser.

Mais le blond ne voulait plus de lui. Cette simple pensée semblait lui couper tout espoir d'aller mieux. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il espérait encore en posant des questions à Zoro. Qu'est-ce que ça lui apporterais de s'accrocher encore ?

**-Ce cuistot de merde...**

En l'entendant prendre la parole, Ace tourna la tête vers le sabreur un peu trop vite pour que ce soit innocent. Ce dernier sembla le remarquer car il marqua une pause, mais ne dit rien.

**-Pourquoi tu veux de ses nouvelles ? Tu le voit plus ?**

**-...Non.**

Le brun baissa les yeux. Son discours devait paraître incohérent vu de l'extérieur. Pas plus tard qu'une demie-heure auparavant, il avait fanfaronné en disant ne pas en avoir grand chose à faire du cuisinier. Et maintenant, il demandait d'une voix suppliante de ses nouvelles, comme un drogué en manque... Zoro devait n'y rien comprendre.

**-Je l'ai pas vu depuis mon réveil à l'hôpital,** ajouta-il. **J'ai pas vraiment réussi à avoir des nouvelles.**

**-Ton réveil ? Attend...**

Zoro se redressa, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose.

**-Ah...**

Il se laissa retomber en arrière en soupirant.

**-C'est peut-être un peu de ma faute...**

**-Comment ça ?**

Ace se tourna complètement vers lui, les sourcils froncés, à l'écoute.

**-En gros...**

Zoro avait l'air un peu gêné, une fois n'était pas coutume.

**-Je lui ai dit qu'on avait couché ensemble. Il a pas eu l'air bien, après ça...**

**-Ah...**

_**Il a dû croire que...**_

Ace réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Après tout, si Sanji lui avait fait part de ses sentiments, il n'avait jamais vraiment montré au blond qu'il était attaché à lui en retour... Le cuistot avait dû faire les pires conjectures possibles et croire que tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux ne représentait pas plus pour lui que sa partie de jambes en l'air avec Zoro...

**-Tu te la jouait tout à l'heure, mais t'a vraiment fini par tomber amoureux du sourcil en vrille, hein...**

Il sursauta légèrement en entendant parler le sabreur, qui le tira de ses pensées. Décidément, ce mec était beaucoup, beaucoup moins con et indifférent qu'il en avait l'air.

**-Haha, je sais pas...**

Le sourire incontrôlable et nerveux qui s'empara de ses lèvres suite à ce qu'avait dit Zoro lui criait le contraire.

_**Bien sûr que tu sais.**_

Zoro soupira bruyamment.

**-Putain, quel gâchis. Moi qui me réjouissait de te voir revenir au bon vieux temps... Et en plus, tout ça pour un abruti comme sourcil-en-vrille... ! Franchement, ça fout les boules.**

Ace, voyant que Zoro tentait de détendre l'atmosphère en faisant mine de ronchonner, lui répondit par un léger rire d'excuse.

**-Enfin... **ajouta le sabreur, **vu ce que tu m'a fait tout à l'heure, il vaut sans doute mieux que tu te pose tranquille avec un crétin attentionné comme lui.**

Ace hocha la tête en silence.

**-Va le voir, expliquez-vous, baisez un coup, faites vos petites niaiseries et ça ira mieux pour vous deux.**

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le langage cru de son vis-à-vis. Ça avait toujours l'air simple, quand c'était lui qui le disait.

**-Je sais pas,** répondit-il. **Peut-être qu'il a bel et bien pris sa décision et qu'il veux juste s'éloigner de moi parce qu'il a compris que je lui faisait trop de ma-**

**-C'est juste un abruti qui montre jamais aux gens qu'il souffre. Je te parie que tu lui manque comme pas possible et qu'il est juste en train de déprimer chez lui parce qu'il s'en veux de t'avoir lâché. **

Il soupira.

**-Moi, je me retire de la course. Je vois bien que t'a plus besoin d'une oreille attentive que d'une partie de jambes en l'air présentement. **

Ace ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air dépité de Zoro. Ses paroles le rassuraient. Le sabreur avait raison.

Il était grand temps qu'il aille voir Sanji.

Il était grand temps qu'il parle.

.

.

.

A peine Sanji était-il sorti de sa salle de cours qu'il porta une cigarette à sa bouche pour la pincer entre ses lèvres.

Il se dirigea vers son casier, soupirant légèrement, exténué. Enfin, ses examens se terminaient. La tension qu'il avait ressentie ces derniers jours baissait un peu et la fatigue lui retombait dessus d'un coup.

Rentrer, manger, dormir. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait.

Il arriva devant son casier et fronça les sourcils. Quelqu'un avait écrit dessus. Une insulte homophobe au marqueur noir, bien visible parmi tout les casiers jaunes immaculés.

Il entendit des ricanements à sa droite. Sûrement les auteurs de cette magnifique inscription qui attendaient de voir sa réaction.

_**Putain, les exams sont à peine finis, ils ont pas autre chose à foutre ?**_

Il poussa un soupir imperceptible et ouvrit la porte de son casier pour récupérer ses affaires, décidant de les ignorer. Ça leur aurait fait trop plaisir qu'il aie la moindre réaction.

Dire qu'il devait encore passer deux ans avec ces bouffons... C'était déprimant. Il essayait de se convaincre qu'ils finiraient par se lasser et par le laisser tranquille, mais il n'y croyait pas trop.

_**N'y pense plus.**_

Il referma le casier sans regarder à nouveau l'inscription, le verrouilla et se mit en marche pour sortir. Une fois dehors, il se dirigea vers le tram en allumant sa clope.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de l'arrêt pour fumer. Il était dix-sept heures passées, la nuit commençait à tomber. Il frissonnait légèrement, les mains dans les poches, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il se forçait à réfléchir aux examens qu'il venait de passer. A estimer les notes qu'il pourrait avoir, comment il aurait pu mieux faire... Ses pensées, ces derniers jours, avaient beaucoup trop tendance à dévier vers Ace, ce qu'il préférait éviter. Il se forçait donc à se concentrer sur autre chose.

Sur autre chose que sa douleur. Sur autre chose que sa culpabilité.

Voyant le tram arriver, il écrasa sa cigarette. Par chance, le véhicule n'était pas trop bondé. Il pu s'asseoir et se laissa bercer jusqu'à l'arrêt le plus proche de chez lui.

Après avoir marché d'un pas rapide jusqu'à son immeuble , il monta les étages au pas de course, pressé de se mettre au chaud et de s'étendre sur son canapé. En même temps, il se mit à fouiller dans ses poches à la recherche de ses clefs.

Lorsqu'il put enfin mettre la main dessus, il était dans le couloir menant à son appartement. Il releva la tête et se figea.

Un jeune homme était assis à côté de sa porte, adossé au mur, ses bras entourant ses genoux. En l'entendant arriver, il avait tourné la tête et commencé à se lever.

**-...Ace ? **Murmura-il, partagé entre surprise et panique.

_**Oh, merde.**_

Il n'avait pas prévu ça.

_**Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, bon sang ?**_

Le brun lui sourit. Il eut un pincement au cœur et ne fut pas capable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

_**Putain, mais ce sourire...**_

**-...On peux parler ?** Demanda son vis-à-vis en faisant un petit signe de tête en direction de la porte.

Son regard sombre brillait légèrement. Il avait un air un peu triste. Sanji sentait son estomac se serrer. Il était partagé entre deux envies très fortes, celles de se jeter dans ses bras et celle de partir en courant. Il finit par faire un compromis, et passa devant Ace, ses clefs à la main, pour ouvrir la porte.

**-Entre,** dit-il d'une voix basse.

Il franchit le pas de la porte en premier et s'avança dans son appartement. Il posa son sac et alluma la lumière de son cuisine-salon, tandis que le brun s'avançait derrière lui, silencieux.

.

.

.

Ace regarda la nuque du blond avec appréhension. Il ne savait pas vraiment par quoi commencer, ni quoi dire exactement.Ça faisait presque une heure qu'il attendait devant sa porte. Quand le blond avait surgit dans le couloir, son cœur avait manqué un battement. Sa seule envie, présentement, était de se jeter sur Sanji pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Mais non. Il ne pouvait pas.

Pas avant de lui avoir donné les explications qu'il méritait.

Le blond finit par se tourner vers lui et lui jeta un regard. Il avait l'air un peu stressé de le voir. C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu prévenir, mais il avait trop peur qu'il refuse s'il lui demandait s'il pouvait passer par message.

**-ça fait un moment depuis la dernière fois... Tu m'a manqué,** finit-il par murmurer, les yeux braqués sur son visage.

Sanji baissa les yeux.

**-Ouais... Tu m'a manqué aussi. Pardon de ne pas avoir été là pour-**

**-T'excuse pas, c'est rien.**

Il y eut un petit silence. Ace déglutit, puis se décida à se lancer.

**-Si je suis là...** commença-il.

Le blond releva les yeux, leurs regards se croisèrent. Il se mordit la lèvre.

_**Putain mais arrête d'être aussi beau. Comment tu veux que je me concentre, moi ?**_

**-C'est parce que... **

Il hésita.

**-Zoro m'a dit qu'il t'avait dit pour ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous.**

Le cuistot ne dit rien, mais il sembla se raidir légèrement.

**-Je... Je voulait te dire que ce que j'ai fait avec lui n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai fait avec toi. Je... J'ai été dans pas mal de merdes récemment -je pense que tu le sais maintenant- et j'ai vraiment fait n'importe quoi. Mais ce qui s'est passé avec toi, c'était pas...**

Il s'embrouillait un peu. Il décida d'être le plus direct possible.

**-Pour moi, t'étais pas juste une échappatoire à mon couple qui partait en couille. Avec Zoro, c'était juste ça. Mais si j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait avec toi... C'est parce que j'en avait vraiment envie, parce que j'ai vraiment appris à te connaître et à... Enfin, tu me plaisais vraiment.**

Ses joues chauffaient un peu. Ce genre de discours, c'était vraiment, vraiment pas son truc.

**-En fait, sans toi... Sans toi, j'aurais jamais eu la force de tout balancer à Marco, de vouloir partir. J'aurais jamais réussi à vraiment le vouloir. Je serais resté dans cette merde des mois encore. Alors je... Je voulais te dire merci, déjà, parce que je crois que sans toi, je me serais foutu en l'air...**

En face de lui, le blond cilla, l'air troublé, mais resta silencieux. Ace hésita à continuer.

**-...Et surtout... Je voulait que tu sache que c'était vraiment pas rien, pour moi, tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Ces deux dernière semaines... Tu m'a vraiment manqué... J'ai vraiment flippé de t'avoir perdu pour de bon.**

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise.

**-Je crois... Enfin... Je suis pas vraiment doué pour exprimer ce genre de truc, et puis t'a tout à fait le droit de croire que tout ça c'est juste des excuses de merde pour expliquer mon comportement, mais...**

Il se mordit la lèvre.

_**Et puis merde.**_

**-Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi pour de bon.**

Il baissa les yeux, trop gêné pour le regarder dans les yeux. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il se déclarait spontanément comme ça.

**-Et je... Je sais pas si j'y arriverais sans toi... A témoigner et tout ça. Des fois j'ai l'impression d'être complètement brisé... Je sais jamais trop ou j'en suis et j'ai peur de craquer...**

Il se couvrit les yeux d'une main.

**-Désolé, je suis pathétique...**

**-Arrête, je t'ai déjà dit de pas dire du mal de toi comme ça.**

Le brun se découvrit les yeux. Sanji s'était rapproché sans bruit. L'air aussi gêné que lui, il se grattait l'arrière de la tête en regardant ses pieds, les joues un peu rouges. Ace lui sourit. Le blond fit de même, timidement.

**-Ce sourire, là... ça veux dire que je peux t'embrasser ?**

Le cuistot releva la tête, surpris par son changement de ton, et eut un petit rire.

**-ça... plutôt deux fois qu'une.**

Le brun ne se fit pas prier. Il était encore un peu mal à l'aise par rapport à tout ce qu'il venait de dire, mais ça lui avait fait du bien de sortir tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il se rapprocha de Sanji, se pencha légèrement et lui déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres. Il n'osait pas y aller trop franchement, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avait l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé une éternité depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Le blond eut un sourire et l'embrassa à son tour, plus profondément. Leurs mains trouvèrent vite leurs places dans la nuque et sur la taille de l'autre, leurs corps se reconnurent, échangèrent leur chaleur. Ace finit par nicher son visage dans le cou du cuisinier, le serrant fort entre ses bras. Il se sentait bien, enfin un peu apaisé, loin de tout ce qui avait pu le faire souffrir ces derniers jours. Sanji tourna légèrement la tête pour embrasser le haut de son oreille. Puis il murmura :

**-ça m'a fait vraiment du bien que tu me dise tout ça. Je savait plus du tout quoi penser ces derniers jours...**

Il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux et inspira.

**-Mais je savait pas que c'était possible que tu rougisse autant,** ajouta-il après un silence, moqueur.

**-Ta gueule,** répondit le brun en riant doucement dans le creux de son cou.

**-Ace...**

**-Ouais ?**

**-J'aimerais bien que tu fasse un truc pour moi.**

**-Ce que tu veux.**

**-... Je voudrais que tu me raconte tout. Depuis le début.**

.

.

.

**-T'es sûr que tu veux pas que je t'aide ?**

**-Naan, t'en fait pas, bouge pas.**

Ace se leva du canapé ou il s'était assis. Sanji s'affairait sur son plan de travail, apparemment occupé à cuisiner un riz frit dont l'odeur faisait déjà gargouiller son ventre. Il s'avança vers le blond et posa la tête sur son épaule, l'enlaçant doucement par derrière. Il était encore un peu secoué.

Ça y est, c'était fait. Il avait enfin réussi. Il avait tout raconté. Il avait cru que ce serait difficile, qu'il aurait du mal à aller jusqu'au bout. Mais une fois qu'il avait été lancé, tout avait fini par sortir naturellement, sans qu'il ai à forcer quoi que ce soit.

Sanji, assis à côté de lui, n'avait rien dit. Il était resté silencieux, assimilant tout, les poings serrés, le regard dur.

Arrivé au moment d'évoquer son viol, il s'était senti un peu gêné. Toujours cette foutue pression, cette peur d'avoir l'air faible. Puis il s'était dit que s'il n'en parlait pas maintenant au blond, il n'en parlerais jamais.

Il s'était lancé, avait tout dit d'un coup, sans trop entrer dans les détails encore douloureux.

_**Un soir, on est rentrés d'un dîner avec ses amis. Il était bien bourré, moi pas. Ça faisait un moment que je refusait de coucher avec lui. Il a voulu qu'on le fasse. J'ai refusé. Il m'a forcé. Il... Il m'a violé.**_

Sanji avait eut un sursaut devant cette révélation. Il l'avait regardé, pâle, tremblant, semblant osciller entre rage et horreur, mais voyant que Ace n'interrompait pas son récit il était resté muet. Il l'avait laissé finir de tout raconter, jusqu'à la confrontation finale avec son ex-amant qui l'avait conduit à l'hôpital.

Puis le brun s'était tu, exténué. Tout raconter, ça avait été tout revivre. Tout revoir. Tout ce qu'il refoulait depuis des semaines était sorti d'un coup. Il en tremblait, secoué. Malgré tout, il sentait qu'il avait bien fait. Il se sentait déjà plus léger, et la présence du blond à ses côtés le rassurait.

Sanji n'avait rien dit pendant quelques minutes. Puis il avait explosé et s'était levé, traitant Marco de tout les noms et jurant à Ace que ce connard finirait en prison. Il l'avait décidé à aller déposer son témoignage dés le lendemain.

_**« Plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera. Dépêchons nous de le foutre en taule, cet espèce de malade. »**_

Le brun lui avait dit être surpris de son sang-froid. Il savait que le cuistot pouvait avoir le sang chaud, et il avait eut un peu peur que sa réaction soit de vouloir aller casser la gueule de Marco. Sanji avait eu un sourire amer.

_**« Évidemment que si je m'écoutait, je serais en route pour chez Marco avec mes deux meilleurs couteaux de cuisine pour l'étriper. Mais ça vaut mieux d'essayer de l'avoir par les moyens légaux. C'est ce que m'a dit Sabo. Quand on est arrivés à l'hôpital, il m'a fait promettre de ne rien tenter sans lui en parler, peu importe ce que j'apprenais à propos de ce qu'il t'avais fait, alors... Je vais me contenter de tout faire pour que tu puisse déposer ton témoignage dans les meilleures conditions. Pour que ce salopard moisisse en prison le plus longtemps possible. »**_

Ace enfouit son visage dans le cou du blond. Il se sentait bien, près de lui, dans la chaleur rassurante de son petit appartement. Il n'avait plus envie d'en sortir. L'idée du procès, de devoir à nouveau confronter Marco, ne l'enchantait vraiment pas. Mais il comprenait maintenant que Sanji et son frère avaient raison. Tout ce qu'il avait subi à cause de son ex-amant était profondément injuste.

Il fallait qu'il paye, il fallait l'empêcher de recommencer une relation tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était, et de se montrer violent avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Et puis, une fois Marco derrière les barreaux, Ace pourrait peut-être se détendre un peu plus. Depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, il ne pouvait pas marcher dans la rue tranquillement sans craindre de le croiser. Il était sûr que si ça arrivait, le prof de fac essaierait forcément de venir lui parler, de s'excuser, voire de retenter quelque chose avec lui. Il ne voulait pas risquer de se faire à nouveau embobiner par ses paroles en l'air.

Il ne voulait plus le voir. Plus jamais.

**-ça va bientôt être prêt,** annonça Sanji.

Il se tourna vers Ace. Ce dernier resserra son emprise sur lui et posa son front contre le sien.

**-ça va aller ce soir ?** Demanda le blond.

**-Ouais... T'inquiète. Et pour demain... Je crois que je suis prêt à aller témoigner. Tu voudra bien m'accompagner ?**

**-Bien sûr. On va boucler cette histoire tout les deux. Tout ira bien.**

Ace lui sourit. Il espérait que ce serait aussi simple.

.

.

.

**Et voilà, Ace a finit par en parler. Dire que ça faisait huit chapitres qu'on attendait ça... Une bonne chose de faite.**

**Vous l'avez deviné, dans le prochain chapitre on attaque le procès contre Marco ! J'espère que la conclusion de cette histoire vous plaira tout autant que le début. Je sais que depuis que Ace est à « l'abri » les chapitre sont moins intenses, mais j'espère que ça vous plaît quand même.**

**A la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me motiver pour l'écriture !**

**Bisous à tous !**


	9. Chapitre 9 - Procès

**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien.**

**Me revoilà pour le chapitre 9 de L'infidèle, intitulé : Procès. La fin de la fic approche à grands pas ! Et aujourd'hui (roulement de tambours) on fout Marco en taule ! Ou du moins, on essaye.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Avant de commencer, petites réponses aux reviews !**

**Abby013:****Eh oui, notre marimo a finit par se rattraper ! Quand au harcèlement que subit Sanji, je ne vais pas en faire l'un des sujets principaux de la fic, mais je vais quand même traiter ce problème un minimum d'ici à la fin. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture !**

**Lawiki :**** Bon retour sur cette fic ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu. Et moi non plus, je préfère pas imaginer ce qui serait arrivé à Ace si ce brave Coby n'avait pas appelé les flics... Bonne suite de lecture à toi !**

**Je laisse place au chapitre, on se retrouve en bas !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ace dormait paisiblement. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il semblait faire, et Sanji espérait que c'était bien le cas. Le brun lui avait vaguement parlé des cauchemars récurrents qu'il faisait depuis son séjour à l'hôpital, et il espérait vraiment qu'il n'était pas en proie à ses souvenirs traumatisants présentement.

Le jeune cuisinier s'était réveillé de très bonne heure ce matin. Encore couché, il observait le visage piqueté de taches de rousseurs depuis quelques minutes, attendri par les traits apaisés qui reprenaient, dans le sommeil, un air presque enfantin.

La veille, après un bon repas préparé par ses soins, ils avaient passé la soirée allongés sur son lit, à discuter de tout et de rien. Ils s'étaient longuement embrassés et caressés aussi -il semblait qu'ils avaient tout les deux été en grand manque de douceur, ces derniers temps- mais sans aller plus loin. Sanji sentait que ce n'était pas encore le moment. Ace, un peu honteux, lui avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé quelques jours auparavant avec Zoro. Comment il s'était senti obligé de se prouver à lui-même qu'il était capable de flirter avec le sabreur, et comment ça s'était vite transformé en crise d'angoisse pour lui. Sans doute qu'il aurait besoin d'un peu -ou de beaucoup- de temps avant de pouvoir passer le pas. Ça avait fait un peu mal au blond de savoir qu'il s'était à nouveau passé quelque chose entre ces deux-là, mais il était content que le brun lui en aie parlé. Et puis il lui faisait confiance, il le croyait lorsqu'il disait qu'il ne ressentait rien pour le sabreur.

Tout ça ne dérangeait pas Sanji. Rien qu'avoir Ace près de lui en sachant qu'il partageait ses sentiments le comblait. Pour le reste, ils préférait se dire qu'ils avaient tout leur temps.

Le brun, couché sur le ventre, se retourna dans son sommeil en se grattant le ventre. Le blond retint un rire devant son visage détendu à l'extrême et sa bouche entrouverte qui lui donnait l'air idiot. Bon, vu la tronche qu'il tirait, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il soit en train de faire un cauchemar.

Après avoir doucement passé la main dans les cheveux noirs en bataille, il se leva, s'étirant de tout son long, et enfila un t-shirt blanc assez large, restant en boxer pour l'instant. Ace avait prévu d'aller témoigner dans l'après-midi, mais en attendant il pouvaient profiter d'un samedi matin à ne rien faire.

Il décida, en entrant dans sa cuisine, de faire des cookies pour le petit-déjeuner. Il se mit à l'œuvre, un peu pensif, pensant à tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines.

Il se sentait un peu mal par rapport au comportement qu'il avait eu avec Ace. Lorsqu'il pensait aux deux semaines qui avaient suivi son réveil à l'hôpital, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir honte, même si le brun lui avait assuré qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Il était conscient de l'avoir abandonné à un moment ou il avait eu besoin de lui. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'avoir fait ça, il le savait. Mais... Suite aux révélations de Zoro, il s'était senti si mal... Lorsque Ace s'était réveillé, il avait tout de suite vu qu'il n'arriverait pas à se comporter normalement avec lui. Il souffrait trop. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire une crise de jalousie, il le savait pourtant. C'est pour ça qu'il avait préféré s'éloigner. Il avait eu peur d'avoir de mauvaises réactions, de nuire à Ace malgré lui, à un moment ou il n'avait besoin que de personnes bienveillantes et sans arrières-pensées autour de lui.

Il se cherchait des excuses, mais il le savait bien, au fond : il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, sur ce coup-là. Trop obsédé par sa propre douleur, il avait préféré laisser tomber Ace plutôt que de continuer à souffrir.

Il avait honte. En fait, il avait eu honte de lui dès qu'il était parti de l'hôpital, ce jour-là. Il avait essayé de se rassurer en se disant que, comme il l'avait vu à son réveil, le brun avait ses deux frères avec lui, et qu'ils prendraient soin de lui. Il lui avait envoyé une boite de mocchis via Luffy, pour se soulager la conscience, sans grand succès.

Et plus les jours avaient passé, après ça, plus il avait eu peur de revenir vers Ace. Comment justifier son absence, comment justifier de ne même pas être venu le voir à l'hôpital, à présent ? Sa seule excuse était sa déception amoureuse, et il n'était pas question qu'il en parle au brun comme ça. Il n'avait plus su quoi faire, persuadé que s'il allait lui rendre visite chez lui, il serait incapable de se comporter normalement. Le stress de ses examens s'ajoutant à tout cela, il avait fini par laisser passer plus de deux semaines sans réagir, bien qu'il culpabilisait chaque jour et bien que Ace lui ai atrocement manqué tout du long.

Il avait foiré, il le savait. La veille au soir, il s'était longuement excusé auprès du brun, qui lui avait assuré que s'il lui en avait un peu voulu au début, il avait tout de suite compris après que Zoro le lui aie expliqué que le blond n'avait à aucun moment voulu mal faire et qu'il avait seulement agit de la sorte parce qu'il souffrait.

_« **T'es là maintenant, c'est le plus important **»_, lui avait soufflé le brun, qui refusait qu'il culpabilise à cause de ça. « _**Sans toi, je sais pas à qui j'aurais pu parler de tout ça **»._

Tout à ses pensées, il avait déjà fini de préparer ses cookies, qu'il mit aussitôt à cuire dans son four flambant neuf. Puis il retourna dans sa chambre, ou Ace semblait toujours dormir, à nouveau couché sur le ventre.

Il l'observa un instant, pensant soudain aux révélations que le jeune homme lui avait faites la veille.

Il essayait de ne pas trop imaginer ce que Marco avait pu lui faire subir. Surtout concernant le viol... Rien que l'idée de ce salaud posant les mains sur lui, trahissant sa confiance pour son plaisir personnel et le souillant de son désir dégueulasse lui donnait des frissons de colère. Oh oui, s'il s'était écouté, il aurait fait subir à cet enfoiré tout ce qu'il aurait été capable de lui infliger.

_**Calme-toi**_**,** s'intima-il.

Il ne servait à rien de s'énerver tout seul avant le procès. Il chassa Marco de ses pensées et se pencha vers le lit.

Essayant d'être au maximum silencieux, il se glissa à nouveau entre les draps et passa un bras par-dessus le corps du brun, le serrant doucement contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans la tignasse noire et inspirant profondément l'odeur à laquelle il était déjà accro. Son amant fit un mouvement, se tournant doucement vers lui en papillonnant des yeux.

**-Désolé, je t'ai réveillé ?** Murmura Sanji.

**-Nan, t'inquiète, **bailla Ace en se frottant les yeux. **Ça sent bon, t'a fait quoi ?**

**-Des cookies pour le petit déj'.**

**-Trop bien.**

Le brun avança son visage vers lui et fit claquer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

**-Désolé pour l'haleine matinale.**

Le cuistot rit pour toute réponse. Puis il repris un air plus sérieux :

**-Tu te sens prêt pour tout à l'heure ?**

Son vis-à-vis fit une légère grimace.

**-Je stresse un peu, mais ça va le faire. Et puis t'es là après tout.**

Il se redressa sur le lit, s'étirant mollement.

**-Je vais te taxer ta douche. Et ta brosse à dent aussi, si tu veux bien, histoire que je puisse t'embrasser convenablement**, ajouta-il avec un sourire charmeur.

**-Fais-toi plaisir**, lui répondit Sanji.

C'était étrange comme ils avaient déjà pris leurs marques ensemble. La veille, ils avaient d'abord été un peu gênés, ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter l'un par rapport à l'autre. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas vus pendant presque trois semaines, et à présent d'un coup, après une seule discussion, ils étaient... ensemble. C'était subit et le blond avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée, même s'il était plus qu'heureux de la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements. Ace lui avait paru tellement inaccessible pendant tout ce temps... il avait du mal à croire à sa chance.

Néanmoins, il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre tant que le procès n'aurait pas eu lieu.

Il fallait absolument que Marco paye pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Ensuite, tout irait mieux...

.

.

.

Ace poussa la porte de l'appartement en silence. Il posa son sac dans l'entrée et fila directement à la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau, qu'il but d'une traite.

**-Ace ?**

En entendant Sabo l'appeler, il fila jusqu'au salon pour trouver son frère assis sur le canapé, son ordinateur portable posé sur ses genoux, une tasse de café à la main, manifestement en train de travailler.

**-Salut,** sourit-il.

**-ça va ?** Lui répondit le blond.** J'étais étonné de pas te voir rentrer hier soir...**

**-Ah, heu... J'étais chez Sanji, **répondit un peu timidement le brun en réponse à sa question muette.

**-Ah bon ?**

**-Ouais. **

**-Et... Y'a du nouveau entre vous ?**

**-Ben... Ouais, on... On est ensemble maintenant.**

Sabo le gratifia d'un large sourire.

**-C'est super. Je suis content pour vous. Vous allez bien ensemble.**

**-Aha, merci...**

Ace regarda ses pieds, se mordant la lèvre.

**-Et, Sabo...**

**-Ouais ?**

**-Je lui ai parlé... Enfin... Je lui ai tout raconté. Pour Marco et tout ça. Et cette aprém... Jsuis allé témoigner.**

Le blond resta silencieux un instant, semblant assimiler l'information, puis il referma son ordinateur et le posa sur la table basse du salon, soudain beaucoup plus sérieux. Il posa la main sur la place libre du canapé à côté de lui et son frère répondit à son invitation silencieuse, allant s'y asseoir, les yeux baissés.

**-ça s'est bien passé ? Ils ont été corrects avec toi ?**

C'était l'une des principales inquiétudes de son frère, il lui en avait déjà parlé. Il arrivait, dans les cas ou des victimes allaient témoigner pour des viols ou des violences conjugales -ou les deux, dans le cas présent- que les flics reçoivent mal la plainte, doutent de ce que la victime leur dise ou pire, la fasse culpabiliser. C'était illégal, ils avaient pour devoir de prendre toutes les plaintes de façon impartiale, mais malheureusement ça arrivait souvent.

**-Ouais, t'inquiète pas. C'était un peu bizarre de devoir raconter tout ça à un mec blasé qui note tout sur une feuille, mais... Sanji était là, c'était cool. Ça s'est plutôt bien passé, je dirait.**

**-Tant mieux... Je suis soulagé. J'avais peur qu'au final tu n'aille jamais témoigner...**

**-Mmh...**

**-C'est super, le procès ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Je vais appeler ton avocat et-**

**-Sabo...**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Ya... un truc qu'il faut que je te dise, avant. **

Ace déglutit, mal à l'aise. Ça avait été dur de tout balancer à Sanji, mais son frère... ça lui paraissait encore plus insurmontable.

Pourtant il le fallait. Il l'apprendrait tôt ou tard, de toute façon, et il valait mieux que ce soit par lui qu'en lisant son témoignage.

**-Je... Je t'ai pas tout dit... A propos de ce qui s'est passé avec Marco... Je...**

Il pris une grande inspiration.

**-Je t'ai menti, l'autre fois. Marco... Marco m'a... Il m'a violé...**

Sabo se raidit. Il y eut un silence de plusieurs secondes, pendant lequel le brun ne sut pas trop quoi ajouter. Puis son frère se pris lentement la tête dans les mains, masquant ses yeux, les épaules affaissées.

**-Combien de fois ?** Murmura-il.

**-... Une fois**, répondit Ace, qui le regardait, indécis.

Il vit les mains du blond se crisper sur son crâne. Il y eut encore un silence.

**-Je suis désolé, Ace... Je suis tellement désolé de n'avoir rien vu...** finit par dire Sabo d'une voix brisée.

Il se redressa et le regarda. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes.

**-Quel con j'ai été... Bosser dans les services sociaux et même pas être foutu de se rendre compte que son petit frère...**

**-Sabo, arrête...**

**-Je suis tellement désolé... Tellement désolé que t'ai eu à subir ça, tout seul... Putain, je suis trop con...**

**-Sabo, arrête, je te dis. C'est moi qui ai été con de rien te dire. J'aurais dû me rendre compte que tu m'aiderais. Faut pas que tu t'en veuille.**

Depuis qu'ils étaient gosses, en tant que grand frère, Sabo avait toujours veillé sur lui et Luffy. Il s'était toujours arrangé, malgré leur situation qui avait souvent été critique, pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien, pour qu'ils parviennent à vivre confortablement, pour qu'ils soient à l'abri d'à peu près tout. Il avait toujours été comme ça. Ace concevait très bien qu'il puisse s'en vouloir à mort de ne pas avoir pu le protéger sur ce coup-là.

Mais il n'y était pour rien. Sanji, et maintenant Sabo, il en avait marre que tout le monde autour de lui culpabilise pour les saloperies de Marco.

Il attrapa son frère par les épaules et le regarda dans les yeux.

**-Sabo. Le seul dans cette histoire qui aie vraiment des trucs à se reprocher, c'est Marco, ok ? Toi, t'es là. T'a toujours été là, et t'a toujours été sincère. Ça faisait des mois que tu me mettait en garde contre Marco et sa jalousie maladive. T'a toujours fait tout ce que t'a pu, et tu le fait encore. Je... j'aurais été bien** incapable de le traîner en justice tout seul.

Il soupira, ferma un instant les yeux puis les rouvrit.

**-Merci.**

Sabo le regarda, l'air à peine convaincu, mais calmé. Il eut un demi-sourire un peu triste, puis serra Ace dans ses bras.

**-On va passer au-dessus de ça, **lui souffla-il à l'oreille. **Je laisserait pas Marco gâcher ta vie. Tu va passer au dessus de tout ce que t'a fait ce connard, peu importe le temps que ça prendra. Je t'aiderais. Luffy aussi. Sanji aussi... Et tu va vivre ta vie pleinement. Sans regrets, comme tu disais quand t'étais gamin... Je te le promet.**

Le brun eut un léger rire à ce souvenir. Il rendit son étreinte à son frère, le serrant fort dans ses bras, posant son front sur son épaule.

**-Merci...**

Il se sentais mieux. Le fait de témoigner, d'abord avec Sanji, puis au commissariat, l'avait pas mal secoué. Franchement, il avait cru qu'il allait gerber après avoir tout balancé au flic qui l'avait pris en charge. Mais au final, ça le soulageait plus qu'autre chose d'avoir tout sorti. Il n'en pouvait plus de cacher des choses aux gens qu'il aimait. Maintenant qu'il avait été honnête, il se sentais pleinement soutenu, d'un côté par Sanji, de l'autre par sa famille. Et puis il avait enfin la sensation de se battre, de sortir de sa condition de victime qui le faisait se détester. Il se sentais de moins en moins faible. Il allait envoyer ce mec en taule. Le faire payer pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Et ensuite, il vivrait sa vie en laissant tout ça derrière, pour toujours. Tout comme Sabo, il s'en fit la promesse.

.

.

.

La date du procès arriva à toute allure. Ou du moins, c'est l'impression que Ace en eut.

Pendant le mois qui suivit son témoignage, il ne fit pas grand chose de sa vie. Il attendait, surtout, la conclusion de toute cette histoire. Il se disait que plus tard, une fois Marco derrière les barreaux, il pourrait bouger, se lancer dans de nouveaux projets, avancer pour de bon dans la vie. Mais en attendant, il se sentait comme en suspens, incapable d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit de sérieux.

Il retourna à la fac, bien qu'ayant du mal à se concentrer sur ses cours. Il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions, il avait manqué trop de semaines de cours pour espérer avoir son semestre. Et puis plus il avançait, plus il se rendait compte que s'il avait persévéré dans cette voie, c'était en grande partie à cause de l'influence de Marco.

La biologie, ça lui plaisait vaguement sans le passionner, et le rythme de travail de la fac ne lui convenait pas vraiment. En fait, ça faisait un moment qu'il se disait qu'étudier en vue d'un travail plus manuel -plus modeste aussi – lui conviendrait mieux, mais Marco l'en avait toujours dissuadé. Faire des études était primordial selon lui, un travail manuel le lasserait forcément au bout de quelques années, et il méritait mieux qu'un travail aussi modeste, lui assurait-il.

A présent qu'il était libéré de l'influence de son ex-amant, Ace se rendait compte que ce dernier avait un point de vue plutôt élitiste et biaisé, et que contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu lui dire il pourrait tout à fait s'épanouir dans un travail nécessitant moins d'étude. Il pensait de plus en plus à se ré-orienter. Après tout, c'était sa vie, personne n'avait à lui dire quoi faire.

S'il continuait d'aller à la fac, c'était donc davantage pour occuper ses journées, par habitude et pour voir ses potes. Honnêtement, il séchait la moitié des cours et ne travaillait plus le moins du monde chez lui, ne rendant aucun devoir.

Le reste du temps, il passait la moitié de son temps chez Sanji, et l'autre chez lui. Ses frères étaient toujours aussi ravis qu'il soit revenu vivre avec eux, et ils profitaient pleinement de leur retour à leur ancien mode de vie à grand renfort de soirées films, d'après-midis à jouer aux cartes et de beaucoup, beaucoup de nourriture.

Du côté de son nouveau mec, ils passaient la majeure partie de leur temps ensemble dans l'appartement du blond, à discuter longuement, à se faire des soirées cocoonings devant un film ou une série et un bon repas -et à se câliner aussi, fallait pas se mentir. Il sortaient parfois, allant au cinéma ou sortant avec les amis de l'un ou de l'autre. Leur relation s'était ainsi officialisée auprès d'à peu près tout le monde.

Ace se sentait infiniment bien avec le blond. Ce dernier lui faisait oublier toutes les idées noires qui continuaient à le travailler. Il le serrait dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes lorsqu'il se réveillait en sueur après un cauchemars. Il lui changeait les idées avec une blague ou une anecdote dès qu'il voyait dans ses yeux qu'il était en train de penser à Marco. Il le rassurait par rapport au procès qui approchait, optimiste quand à son issue.

Auprès de lui, le brun se sentait peu à peu guérir. Il avait moins souvenirs de ce qui lui était arrivé lui revenaient de moins en moins. Il commençait à s'abandonner de plus en plus, sans se crisper et sans stresser, aux caresses de Sanji qui se faisaient de plus en plus entreprenantes.

En bref, il sentait peu à peu qu'il laissait les jours sombres derrière lui. Il appréhendais malgré tout le jour du procès, principalement parce qu'il savait que Marco serait présent, tout autant qu'il l'attendait, parce qu'il voulait une bonne fois pour toute laisser tout ça derrière lui.

.

.

.

Quand le jour arriva, il enfila le costard que Sabo lui avait convaincu de mettre, monta avec son frère dans la voiture de ce dernier -Luffy avait un examen à la fac et il ne pouvait être présent, mais il leur avait fait jurer de le tenir au courant du résultat le plus vite possible par téléphone- et ils se mirent en route vers le tribunal.

Sanji les attendait sur place. Dès qu'ils furent descendus de la voiture, devant la haute silhouette du palais de justice, il lui pris la main et la serra.

Ace vécu le reste un peu comme un rêve. Il rentra dans l'impressionnante bâtisse et s'assit entre son amant et son frère sur le banc réservé à la victime et à ses proches, la main toujours fermée sur celle de son blond.

Puis il entendit d'autres personnes rentrer dans la salle. Il compris à la réaction des deux autres, à leurs visages qui, tournés en direction du bruit, devinrent subitement durs et froids, que Marco venait d'apparaître avec son avocat.

Il ne tourna pas la tête vers lui, devinant simplement, du coin de l'oeil, sa haute silhouette blonde qui prenait place sur le banc de l'accusé.

_**Il est là,**_murmura une voix paniquée en lui.

Il colla son dos au banc sur lequel il était assis comme s'il voulait s'y fondre et disparaître.

_**Ne tourne pas la tête. Ne le regarde pas. Calme-toi.**_

Il colla son épaule contre celle de Sanji qui serra à son tour sa main sur la sienne.

**-ça va aller,** lui murmura-il.

Sabo, l'air extrêmement concentré, lui attrapa l'autre poignet et y effectua une légère pression en marque de soutien.

D'autres personnes entrèrent, les jurés, le juge, et son propre avocat, auquel son frère se mit à parler. Il n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Il ne pensait qu'à la présence de Marco, à à peine quelques mètres de lui. Son cœur battait la chamade, malgré tout ses efforts pour se calmer. Le revoir après presque deux mois comme ça... Se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui, alors que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été en contact, le blond n'avait pas été loin de le tabasser à mort...

Il essuya fiévreusement une goutte de sueur qui commençait à perler sur sa tempe. Autour de lui, on commençait à parler. Le juge disait quelque chose qu'il n'écoutait pas vraiment. Les battements de son cœur semblaient redoubler, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, comprenant vaguement que le procès commençait. Son avocat se leva pour prendre la parole, il fronça les sourcils et fixa ce dernier en se forçant à suivre le fil de sa voix. Sans succès. C'était comme si la présence de Marco irradiait de l'autre côté de la pièce, accaparant toute son attention alors même qu'il n'avait toujours pas tourné la tête vers lui.

Il comprit vaguement que son avocat citait son témoignage et celui de la police. Il plissa les yeux, tentant une énième fois de se concentrer sur les paroles de l'homme.

_**Arrête de penser à lui. Tu t'en fous qu'il soit là. Ne le regarde pas.**_

« **...les violences ayant ici été récurrentes, puisqu'elles ont eu lieu quatre fois, on peux les qualifier de violences habituelles. Mr Portgas D. Ace ayant été mis en arrêt pendant deux semaines suite à son hospitalisation, nous pouvons considérer le cas présent comme un cas de violence conjugale habituelle ayant entraîné une ITT supérieure à huit jours. Les sanctions pénales prévues pour ce cas précis étant de 10 ans de prison et 150 000 euros d'amende, et considérant qu'aux violences physique s'ajoute un cas de violence sexuelle, je demande à ce que Mr Marco Phoenix écope de 15 ans de prison, avec possibilité de libération après 10 ans si bonne conduite, ainsi que d'une amende du montant précédemment cité. »**

Ace respira profondément, un peu calmé. Ça le rassurait d'entendre tout ça.

_**Tout ira bien. Sabo a tout fait pour qu'il paye. C'est la dernière fois avant longtemps, très longtemps, que tu a à te retrouver face à lui. Encaisse pour aujourd'hui, et ensuite tout ira mieux.**_

Marco irait en prison, et il n'aurait plus de soucis à se faire. Pour rien.

L'avocat de ce dernier se leva. En tournant machinalement la tête vers lui, Ace ne put s'empêcher de regarder également son ex-amant, assis aux côtés de ce dernier.

Il croisa son regard.

_**Merde.**_

Il se détourna à toute vitesse, se serrant encore contre Sanji. Putain. Ce regard. Il avait presque réussi à l'oublier.

L'avocat adverse commença à parler, mais Ace avait à nouveau perdu le fil. Il gardait la tête baissée, ses mains tremblaient un peu. Sanji sembla le sentir, et il posa une main sur sa jambe, un peu au-dessus de son genoux.

**-Ace, **souffla-il.

Le brun le regarda, le regard sombre.

**-ça va aller. Ne pense pas à lui.**

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant, qui lui réchauffa un peu le cœur. Il tenta d'y répondre sans grand succès, puis se remis à écouter vaguement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

**« ...de plus, il semblerait que Mr Portgas D. Ace ai commis plusieurs infidélités pendant les derniers temps de leur relation... »**

_**Hein ?**_

Il releva la tête.

**-Pourquoi il parle de ça, lui ? Ça n'a rien à voir ! **Siffla Sabo entre ses dents.

Ace sentit Sanji se raidir à côté de lui.

_**Quoi... ?**_

**-Mr Portgas, vous confirmez ces faits ?**

_**Ils utilisent mes infidélités pour justifier ce que Marco m'a fait... ?**_

_**-**_**Mr Portgas !**

Le brun eut un sursaut, et réalisa que tout le monde le regardait.

**-Vous confirmez avoir été infidèle plusieurs fois pendant les derniers mois de votre relation ?**

**-Je... Oui. Mais c'était après qu'il ai commencé à me battre.**

**-Vous pouvez prouver cela ? **Demanda l'avocat adverse avec un sourire en coin.

**-N... Non, **souffla-il.

**-Je ne vois pas le rapport. L'infidélité n'est pas illégale, que je sache ! Peut importe ce qui se soit passé de se côté-là, c'est une affaire privée qui n'a rien à faire dans un tribunal, contrairement au cas de violence conjugale !** Explosa Sabo.

Le juge lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il n'avait aucun droit de s'exprimer et que la parole était encore à l'avocat de la défense. Ce dernier se remis à parler, mais Ace perdit à nouveau le fil. Il était complètement perdu.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'on l'attaque de ce côté-là. Son frère avait raison, ça n'avait aucun rapport...

_**Qu'est-ce qui est en train de se passer ?**_

Il releva la tête pour la fin du discours.

**« Pour finir, j'aimerais que vous preniez en compte, votre honneur, la carrière florissante de Mr Phoenix. Mon client est l'un des plus brillants docteurs en physique de notre pays, qu'il devait d'ailleurs représenter dans un séminaire national de recherche l'année prochaine au Brésil. Le condamner à l'enfermement maintenant, alors qu'il est dans la fleur de l'âge, compromettrait grandement sa carrière, et ferait perdre un de ses plus grands enseignants-chercheurs à notre nation. Étant donné que nous n'avons aucune preuve que la violence dont il a fait preuve envers Mr. Portgas ai été le fruit d'une violence conjugale répétée, et que le soi-disant « viol » dont il est accusé n'a pas non plus été prouvé, je pense que nous devons nous montrer magnanime avec Mr. Phoenix. Les événements du soir ou Mr Portgas a été envoyé à l'hôpital par les actes de mon clients n'ont pour moi rien d'un cas de violence conjugale il s'agit simplement d'un réglage de comptes entre hommes -en effet, peut-on vraiment parler de violence conjugale quand les deux membres du couples sont des hommes en pleine santé et de même constitution physique ? Un réglage de compte, donc, qui a dégénéré, Mr. Phoenix s'étant simplement emporté contre un amant infidèle et sans considération pour lui et pour sa carrière. »**

**-Un _réglage de compte_ ? Ace a pas touché à un seul de ses cheveux, et il a fini à l'hôpital, nom de dieu... ! Vous êtes complètement dingue !**

L'avocat enchaîna, tandis que le juge intimait le silence à Sabo :

**-Prenant en compte ceci, je demande à ce que mon client soit seulement jugé pour coups et blessures, et, compte tenu des circonstances liées à sa carrière, à ce qu'il ne reçoive qu'une peine conditionnelle. Ce sera tout, merci pour votre écoute.**

Ace regardait dans le vide, sidéré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comment ce mec pouvait-il réinterpréter les choses à ce point ? C'était dégueulasse. Il eut tout à coup envie de vomir et se pencha en avant, prenant son menton dans ses mains, les yeux écarquillés. A ses côtés, Sabo bouillait littéralement sur place, tandis que Sanji lui passait une main dans le dos, crispé.

Pendant les délibérations, il eut l'impression d'être ailleurs. Sa seule envie, désormais, était de fuir cette salle maudite qui, à ses yeux, désormais, n'avait de tribunal que le nom, de fuir loin d'ici, loin de Marco dont il sentait le regard sur sa nuque, loin de tout ces salauds finis qui ne comprenaient rien et de ce maudit avocat pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Ses jambes tremblaient, il n'en pouvait plus, il écoutait à peine ce qui se disait autour de lui, se redressant seulement lorsqu'il compris que la sentence allait être prononcée.

Le juge fit un long récapitulatif de tout ce qui avait été dit, pendant lequel Ace perdit encore le fil, trop occupé à calmer sa respiration et à essuyer son front qui désormais suait à grosses gouttes. Au final, il n'entendit pas la moitié de ce qui fut dit, mais une seule phrase retint son attention et résonna longuement à ses oreilles :

**«...et considérant sa situation, je condamne Mr. Marco Phoenix à trois ans de conditionnelle, ainsi qu'à une amende du montant de 20 000 euros. La séance est levée. »**

_**Trois.**_

_**Ans.**_

_**De.**_

_**Conditionnelle.**_

Sabo se leva d'un bond pour protester, prenant leur avocat à parti, commençant une véritable esclandre, traitant Marco de violeur et de fou. Ace, de son côté, n'avait pas envie d'entendre ça. Il ne voulait plus avoir quoi que ce soit à voir avec ce foutu tribunal. Il se leva, passa devant son frère, et courut plus qu'il ne marcha jusqu'à la porte de sortie, baissant résolument les yeux pour ne pas avoir à croiser _son_ regard à nouveau.

Il ouvrit avec violence toutes les portes qu'il croisa sur son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dehors. Une fois là, il repris son souffle, regardant ses pieds, puis le ciel avec désespoir. La colère se mêlait à la tristesse en lui , il avait à la fois envie de pleurer et de casser quelque chose. Il finit par shooter dans le mur du palais de justice, en jurant, s'attirant les regards des passants.

**-Putain de merde !**

_**En liberté. Ce connard va être en liberté conditionnelle. Dès maintenant. Il n'ira pas en prison.**_

Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il desserra nerveusement sa cravate et défis les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise.

**-Ace !**

Il releva la tête. Sanji sortait à son tour du bâtiment, se dirigeant vers lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il le pris dans ses bras.

**-Je suis désolé, Ace. Tellement désolé.**

Le brun réagit à peine. Il posa le nez contre l'épaule du blond, se calmant un peu en inspirant son odeur, les yeux fermés.

**-Partons d'ici, **murmura-il. **Je veux pas **_**le**_** voir sortir.**

**-T'a raison. Allons-nous en. On va chez moi ?**

Le blond s'écarta un peu de lui et l'interrogea du regard.

**-Ouais.**

Voyant que Sabo ne semblait pas décidé à se montrer, Ace sortit son téléphone de la poche de sa veste de costard et lui envoya un message pour lui dire de ne pas l'attendre pour rentrer. Puis il leva les yeux vers Sanji et lui passa un bras autour des épaule, se mettant en marche tout en le serrant contre lui. Ce dernier sortit une cigarette et l'alluma, apparemment très en colère.

**-Quelle bande de pourris,** cracha-il. **Et cet avocat... Putain, j'ai envie de lui péter les genoux. Quel connard d'utiliser tes infidélité comme excuse pour Marco ! Comme si ça excusait quoi que ce soit ! Et ce juge qui a tout gobé, il est débile ou quoi ?**

Ace haussa les épaules, désabusé. Il n'avait plus vraiment envie d'en parler, maintenant.

**-C'est trop injuste comme résultat. Sabo trouvera un moyen de faire quelque chose, il fera appel ou...**

**-Je préférerais qu'il le fasse pas. Je doute que ça marche, de toute façon.**

**-Mais Marco peux pas s'en tirer comme ça !**

**-...**

**-T'façon, maintenant que le procès est terminé, c'est vite vu, ya plus grand chose qui va nous retenir de régler ça nous-même, **siffla Sanji en soufflant rageusement la fumée de sa cigarette. **On est un certain nombre dans ton entourage à avoir très envie de lui refaire le portrait...**

**-Je préférerais qu'on fasse pas ça, non plus.**

Ace soupira, regardant ses pieds.

**-J'ai plus très envie d'entendre parler de tout ça, en fait. Je préférerais... Laisser tout ça derrière, vivre ma vie comme si rien ne s'était passé, et surtout ne plus jamais croiser la route de ce gars. Laisse-moi me changer les idées, d'accord ?**

Il regarda le blond avec un demi-sourire.

**-Je vais déjà mieux, de toute façon. On aurait dû s'y attendre. Les peines pour violences conjugales sont souvent moindres faute de preuves, Sabo me l'avait dit.**

Sanji n'avait pas l'air très convaincu, mais il sembla accepter sa décision.

**-Très bien...**

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres fines. Tout en continuant de marcher, il passa son bras autour de la taille d'Ace et le serra légèrement contre lui.

**-Tu as raison, ne parlons plus de ça, rentrons. Il y a quelque chose de spécial que tu voudrait manger ce midi ?**

Son changement brutal de ton montrait qu'il voulait lui changer les idées. Le brun sourit, attendrit par cette habitude qu'avait le cuistot de toujours vouloir lui faire oublier ses problèmes, et arrêta brutalement d'avancer pour prendre son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasser passionnément. Le cuistot fut un instant surpris par la soudaineté du geste, puis il se détendit et répondit au baiser, attrapant de ses deux mains le col de la veste de son amant pour rapprocher son corps du sien.

Lorsque, au bout de quelques secondes, ils mirent fin à l'échange, Ace posa son front contre celui du blond et planta son regard dans le sien.

**-Merci,** souffla-il. **Je sais pas comment je ferais pour passer par tout ça si t'étais pas là.**

Sanji rougit légèrement. Le brun lui caressa doucement la joue, les yeux brillants. Il avait envie de lui. Il avait envie, tout à coup, de profiter de lui pleinement, comme si rien de mal n'était jamais arrivé, comme si Marco n'était bel et bien plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il avait envie de lui faire l'amour sans avoir rien d'autre à l'esprit que lui, en profitant pleinement de l'instant, le redécouvrant tout entier, comme la première fois. Il se pencha à nouveau vers lui pour l'embrasser brièvement, mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure.

**-Rentrons, **murmura-il en attrapant sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne.

En face de lui, le blond hocha la tête, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Aaah, les joies de la justice. Heureusement que Ace et Sanji sont aussi mignons, sinon je déprimerait en écrivant cette fic.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, un peu de fluff et de lemon, mais aussi quelques complications pour nos tourtereaux, j'en ai peur.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis, me demander un éclaircissement, etc !**

**A la prochaine !**


	10. Chapitre 10 - Départ

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Oui, oui, je sais, je suis tréééés en retard pour ce chapitre. Mais la rentrée, tout ça, ça m'a mise en retard, et j'ai eu un peu de mal à finir de l'écrire alors voilà...**

**Pour me faire pardonner, il est plus long que les chapitres précédents.**

**J'espère que je n'ai pas perdu tout mes lecteurs en route et que ce chapitre vous plaira ! C'est le dernier gros chapitre de l'histoire, je vais juste poster un épilogue la semaine prochaine et ce sera la fin de l'Infidèle. Mais pas d'inquiétude, je prépare une autre fic un peu dans le même ton si celle-ci vous a plu, je vous en dirais plus la semaine prochaine !**

**Pour ce chapitre, un petit TW, car -je ne sais pas si vous l'avez deviné vu la fin du dernier chapitre- il y a un lemon en début de chapitre. Je préfère prévenir, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Passons aux réponses aux reviews !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lawiki :****Merci pour ta review ! Oui, j'était contente de pouvoir caler Law dans cette fic, même si son apparition est très légère. Je lui prépare un rôle beaucoup plus important dans ma prochaine fic, j'aime beaucoup ce personnage aussi ! J'espère que la suite de la fic t'a plue si tu l'a lue !**

**Abby013 :**** Je suis contente que tu aie trouvé bien la scène entre Ace et Sabo... J'aime bien dépeindre Sabo en grand frère émouvant alors je suis contente que ça plaise ! Et on est d'accord pour Sanji et Ace... Ce couple est beaucoup trop adorable ! Merci encore de me suivre et bonne lecture !**

**LectriceFantme :**** Une nouvelle lectrice, ça faisait longtemps ! Je suis ravie que tu trouve cette fic réaliste ! Merci pour tout tes compliments... Comme tu va le voir ici, Ace n'est pas encore au bout de ses problèmes, mais on commence à voir le bout du tunnel (je suis sadique avec mes personnages, mais j'ai du mal à faire des fins tristes... donc ne t'en fait pas ça va finir par s'arranger!)**

**Merci encore à celles qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews !**

**Bonne lecture à tous et on se retrouve en bas !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A peine eurent-il refermé la porte de l'appartement que Ace plaquait Sanji contre cette dernière, l'embrassant passionnément. Ses lèvres dévoraient les siennes avec avidité, les mordillant, les caressant de sa langue. Le blond, tout en lui répondant, tirait sur sa veste de costard pour la lui enlever, la faisant bien vite tomber par terre, avant de passer les mains sous sa chemise pour venir caresser la peau tiède de son dos. La bouche de son amant, qui s'attaquait à présent à son cou, lui arracha un léger gémissement. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, haletant, appréciant les sensations, le mordillement léger sur sa clavicule, les deux mains du brun qui déboutonnaient fiévreusement sa chemise pour explorer son torse. Lorsqu'il sentit les doigts brûlants descendre le long de ses abdominaux pour venir caresser la bosse qui se formait déjà au travers de son pantalon, il ne put retenir une légère exclamation.

**-Ace... !**

L'intéressé stoppa un instant ses mouvements, se redressant pour planter son regard sombre dans le sien. Sanji frissonna devant l'intensité des yeux noirs. Il était si beau. Si désirable.

**-J'ai envie de le faire,** murmura le brun.

**-Quoi... Ace, t'es sûr de ce que tu dis ?**

**-Je veux qu'on le fasse.**

**-T'es sûr que ça va aller ?**

Pour toute réponse, le brun plaqua sa main contre son sexe, lui arrachant un long gémissement qui le fit sourire.

**-T'a pas envie ? **Susurra-il.

**-Bien sûr que si... **souffla le blond. **Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout...**

**-T'en fais pas pour moi...**

Ace posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes et intensifia ses caresses. Le blond, dont le désir montait de secondes en secondes, finit par lui rendre la pareille, tirant sur sa cravate pour la faire glisser le long de son cou, retirant sa chemise, embrassant ses épaules nues, laissant ses mains s'attarder sur son dos, sa taille, ses hanches, pour finir sur son entrejambe, lui arrachant à son tour des gémissements.

Puis il le poussa légèrement, décollant son dos de la porte, et sans cesser de l'embrasser le guida vers sa chambre, faisant doucement s'allonger le brun sur le lit, lui dévorant le cou, jouant avec ses tétons du bout des doigts.

**-Sanji...**

Ace, les joues écarlates, avait posé son avant-bras sur ses yeux, se laissant emporter par le plaisir. Le blond regarda avec gourmandise ses lèvres entrouvertes, rougies par les baisers, et son torse musclé qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration de plus en plus inégale. Il avait envie de lui, plus que jamais. Il tenta néanmoins de garder son calme, gardant à l'esprit qu'il fallait qu'il fasse attention. Le brun n'était plus allé aussi loin depuis son viol, il le savait. Il devait rester attentif, au cas ou les choses se passent mal pour lui.

Voyant qu'il ralentissait ses caresses, Ace se redressa sur ses coudes, puis attrapa sa nuque pour le tirer vers lui. Il fit ensuite basculer le blond sous lui, lui embrassant de nouveau la clavicule tandis que de l'une de ses mains il s'attaquait à la boucle de sa ceinture. Cédant à sa demande implicite, Sanji retira lui-même son pantalon, qui fut suivi de près par son boxer. Il ne lui restait plus que sa chemise, grande ouverte et tombant sur ses épaules. Le brun le regarda, fixant intensément le corps étendu sous lui, souriant devant les muscles fins et ciselés de son torse, et la peau pâle et douce sur laquelle commençait à apparaître les marques rougeâtres qu'il avait laissé sur son cou et ses épaules. Il se sentait bien. Il se sentait prêt.

Prêt à refaire le grand saut, avec Sanji, et avec personne d'autre.

Se penchant doucement vers ce dernier, il l'embrassa tendrement, tandis que sa main descendait de nouveau vers son sexe pour le caresser. Le blond, gémissant, attrapa des deux mains le haut du pantalon de Ace pour le baisser jusqu'à mi-cuisse, et fit de même avec son boxer pour prendre également son membre en main et commencer des mouvements de va-et-vient. Le brun ferma les yeux, appréciant les sensations, posant son front contre celui de son amant, sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus vite.

Au bout de quelques minutes, lorsque leur excitation commune fut à son comble, il cessa ses mouvements et rouvrit les yeux, plantant son regard dans celui de Sanji.

**-T'a... T'a ce qu'il faut ?**

Le jeune homme en dessous de lui hocha la tête et se tourna légèrement vers sa table de chevet, dont il sortit une boîte de préservatifs et un tube de lubrifiant. Ace s'en empara et fit aussitôt couler un filet de liquide sur ses doigts, avant de se pencher à nouveau vers le blond pour le préparer en douceur, gardant les yeux posés sur lui tandis que le jeune homme se crispait, gémissait et rougissait de plus belle.

Malgré tout, il commençait à stresser un peu. Et si... Et si les choses se passaient comme avec Zoro ? Et si même avec Sanji, il n'en était pas capable ? Il ne voulait pas laisser ce dernier sur sa faim éternellement. Il voulait le satisfaire pleinement, il voulait... Il voulait se prouver une bonne fois pour toute que Marco ne l'avait pas brisé.

Malgré lui, de brèves images du soir de son viol lui revinrent par flashs. Il se crispa un peu, son ventre se tordit.

_**Arrête de penser à ça. Concentre toi sur le seul mec qui compte présentement.**_

Il enfila une capote, les doigts un peu tremblants, et se pencha de nouveau sur le cuistot, se mordant la lèvre.

**-Ace.**

A l'entente de son nom, il regarda le blond dans les yeux. Ce dernier leva les mains pour poser ses doigts sur ses tempes, encadrant son visage.

**-Regarde-moi. Ça va le faire. Ne pense qu'à moi, ok ?**

Le brun plongea son regard dans le sien. Il eut un demi-sourire et posa un instant son front contre celui de son vis-à-vis.

**-Pardon. Ça va aller,** assura-il.

Rasséréné, il se redressa, attrapa doucement la jambe droite de Sanji au bas de la cuisse, posa sa main gauche à côté de sa tête, et entra peu à peu en lui, fermant les yeux devant la vague de chaleur qui pris possession de tout son corps. C'était tellement bon. Il avait oublié.

Il enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds et commença à bouger, bougeant d'abord ses hanches dans un mouvement doux, puis, lorsqu'il sentit l'autre se détendre et commencer à pousser des soupirs de plaisir, il enchaîna sur des coups de bassin de plus en plus énergiques.

Très vite il ne put plus retenir ses gémissements, qui se mêlèrent à ceux du cuistot. Ce dernier s'accrocha à lui, passant ses deux bras autour de son cou, les faisant se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Le contact de leurs deux peaux brûlantes les électrisait. Sanji, à chacun des mouvements du brun, se sentait perdre pied, et la vue de son amant penché sur lui, dont les cheveux en bataille tombant sur son visage ne dissimulaient pas les joues écarlates et les traits contractés par le plaisir, n'arrangeait rien. Ace n'en menait pas large non plus, le visage défait du blond sous lui et ses gémissements indécents l'excitant de plus en plus. Il s'appliqua à lui donner le plus de plaisir possible, guettant ses réactions pour trouver sa prostate, ajustant ses coups de hanches jusqu'à ce qu'un long tremblement agite le corps qu'il serrait entre ses bras, et que Sanji étouffe le gémissement de son orgasme en s'agrippant à lui, nichant la tête dans son cou. C'en était trop pour le brun qui, sentant son amant se resserrer autour de lui, jouit quelques secondes plus tard, les mains crispées sur la peau pâle.

Ils se séparèrent, haletant, repoussant la couette qui recouvrait encore une partie du lit pour s'allonger côtes à côtes, restant silencieux un moment, reprenant lentement leur souffle. Ace avait posé son avant-bras sur ses yeux, masquant son regard. Le blond tourna la tête vers lui et, ne parvenant pas à déchiffrer l'expression du brun :

**-ça va ?**

Son vis à vis le regarda, l'air surpris de sa question.

**-Oui, bien sûr, t'en fait pas.**

Il roula sur le côté pour venir poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Sanji. Ce dernier commença à lui caresser les cheveux, avançant le visage pour embrasser son front.

-**C'était super... Encore mieux que la première fois. Et je savait pas que c'était possible, **rit-il.

Ace rit également, appréciant le contact de la peau du blond contre sa joue.

**-C'est vrai,** répondit-il simplement.

**-Vraiment ?**

**-Bin, ouais. Pourquoi ça serait pas le cas ?**

**-Je sais pas, je me sens toujours un peu mal de coucher avec le mec connu pour être le meilleur coup du campus. Je dois te paraître nul...**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte comme conneries ? C'est n'importe quoi.**

**-T'es pas obligé de dire ça pour me faire plaisir, hein.**

**-Raaah, mais t'es con.**

Ace se redressa sur ses coudes et lui tira les joues en grognant. Le blond le repoussa en riant.

**-Arrête...**

**-C'est super, de faire l'amour avec toi. Te voir t'abandonner à moi comme ça... C'est la meilleure chose que j'ai jamais vécue.**

Il y eut un silence. Le brun se mordit les lèvres, réalisant qu'il avait sorti ça sans réfléchir. Face à lui, Sanji le regardait, les yeux ronds, l'air hébété. Puis il éclata de rire.

**-Pourquoi tu te marre ? **S'écria Ace en faisant la moue.

**-T'es rouge comme une tomate. Sortir ça comme ça...**

Il se remit à rire, tandis que son vis-à-vis, bel et bien écarlate, faisait mine de bouder.

**-ça m'apprendra à dire des trucs gentils, tiens...**

**-Pardon... ça me touche que tu dise ça. Merci... mais je suis toujours surpris quand tu dit des trucs mignons. Quand on te voit comme ça, ça a pas l'air d'être ton genre...**

Voyant que le brun gardait sa mine boudeuse, il l'entoura de ses bras et l'attira contre lui.

**-Je suis vraiment bien avec toi, Ace. C'est encore mieux que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Je... J'ai l'impression que même avec le fiasco du procès, tu va rester fort, et qu'on va bel et bien réussir à passer par-dessus tout ça. Ça me fait vraiment du bien de voir que tu va de mieux en mieux.**

Ace sourit et se serra contre lui, frottant son nez contre son cou. Sanji avait raison. Malgré le souvenir encore cuisant du procès, il se sentait prêt à passer pleinement à autre chose.

Plus de peurs. Plus de stress. Plus de Marco.

.

.

.

Les trois semaines suivantes s'écoulèrent tranquillement. Tout le monde évitait le sujet du procès avec Ace, et ça lui allait très bien. Seul Sabo, mort de honte devant le fait qu'il avait échoué à envoyer Marco en prison malgré les promesses faites à son petit frère, s'excusa platement devant lui, lui proposant même d'aller voir son ex-amant pour lui mettre un coup de pression et lui interdire de s'approcher de lui. Le brun avait refusé, faisant clairement comprendre à son aîné que désormais, moins on lui parlerait de cette histoire, mieux il se porterait.

A sa grande surprise, Sabo avait accepté sans broncher davantage. Lorsqu'il le lui avait fait remarquer, il avait simplement répondu :

**« _Tu va mieux, je le vois bien. Je remercierait jamais assez Sanji pour ça. Maintenant, si tu me dis que c'est mieux pour toi, je respecte ta décision. Pour rien au monde je voudrais risquer de te voir retomber dans un sale état en te forçant la main. »_**

Il avait aussi plutôt bien pris la décision de Ace de quitter l'université pour se réorienter :

**« _J'ai toujours su que la fac n'était pas pour toi, de toute façon. »_**

Conforté dans son choix, le brun avait définitivement arrêté de venir en cours. Il restait encore trois bons mois avant la fin de l'année scolaire, alors il s'était mis à chercher un petit boulot pour pouvoir soutenir son frère financièrement d'ici-là abandonnant ses études, il cesserait dans le même temps de toucher ses bourses, et il deviendrait difficile pour le blond de subvenir à leurs besoins à tout les trois. Après quelques recherches infructueuses, il avait été rappelé par un bar qui lui proposait de travailler le soir. Pas difficile, il avait accepté, et y travaillait désormais comme barman quatre soirs par semaines. C'était suffisant pour subsister, et il pouvait même mettre un peu d'argent de côté.

Partout autour de lui, on lui demandait fréquemment comment il allait. Il répondait invariablement « bien », sans plus de commentaires. C'était à peu prés vrai. Si parfois, ses cauchemars revenaient le torturer, globalement il avait réussi à reprendre une vie normale, partageant toujours son temps entre chez lui et chez Sanji

Ouais, tout allait à peu prés bien.

.

.

.

**-Sanji !**

Le blond, qui sortait du grand bâtiment, tourna la tête à l'appel de son nom, fit un large sourire en reconnaissant Ace et marcha d'un bon pas vers lui, son sac sur l'épaule.

Le brun, appuyé contre la barrière du petit parking qui bordait l'école hôtelière, le regarda arriver en étouffant un bâillement. La nuit dernière, le bar avait fermé à presque trois heures du matin, il s'était donc offert le luxe, en rentrant chez lui, de dormir jusqu'à midi. Il avait ensuite traînassé un peu avant de décider d'aller accueillir Sanji à la sortie de ses cours, à seize heures. Sa journée venait donc de vraiment commencer, et il était un peu ensommeillé.

Lorsque son petit-ami arriva à deux mètres, il se décolla mollement de la barrière pour faire un pas vers lui et l'attraper par la taille, l'embrassant doucement. Le blond lui répondit par un baiser plus énergique -il était probablement plus réveillé que lui- en lui encadrant le visage des mains.

Aussitôt, des sifflement retentirent depuis l'entrée du bâtiment derrière eux, rapidement suivis par des ricanements. Ace rompis le baiser pour voir d'où le bruit venait, et aperçu une bande de mecs d'à peu près leur âge qui les huaient en leur lançant des œillades suggestives. D'après leurs vêtements assez chics, ils semblaient, comme Sanji, venir de l'école hôtelière.

**-C'est des amis à toi ?** Demanda innocemment le brun tandis que son amant plissait les lèvres.

**-Bin alors, blondie, tu nous présente pas ? **Leur lança un grand blond au teint hâlé avec un grand sourire. **Elle est mignonne, ta gonzesse... Un peu trop virile pour moi, c'est tout...**

**-Vous nous faites une petite démonstration ? **Enchaîna un brun aux longs cheveux nattés.

Ace fronça les sourcils.

**-C'est qui ces connards ?** Demanda-il en jetant un coup d'œil au blond.

**-Bellamy et Jyabura... Jsuis avec eux en cours. Laisse, ils sont juste cons, ** lui répondit ce dernier, qui semblait éviter de regarder en direction de ses camarades de classe.

**-Alors dites-nous les gars, c'est qui de vous deux qui fait la femme ?** Repris ledit Bellamy, tandis que ses acolytes approuvaient sa question d'un concert de sifflement.

**-T'a un problème, enfoiré ?** Gronda Ace en faisant un pas vers la petite bande, tandis que Sanji le retenait par le bras.

**-Arrête, ça sert à rien...**

**-Mais laisse donc, blondie, laisse ta gonzesse sortir les griffes... **continua Jyabura en riant. **Tu veux te battre ?** Lança-il ensuite en s'adressant au brun. **Pour une pédale, on dirait que t'a des couilles...**

**-T'es sérieux, là, à dire des trucs comme ça ? Mais tu vis dans quel siècle, connard ? **Répondit l'intéressé du tac au tac.

**-Si vous vouliez pas qu'on vous emmerde, fallait pas s'embrasser en public, c'est dégueulasse. C'est pas comme si on avait envie de voir ça en sortant de cours, **répliqua Bellamy.

**-Si ça te dérange, t'a qu'à regarder ailleurs, pauvre tache. Viens pas nous casser les couilles juste parce que t'es coincé du cul.**

**-Ace, arrête. Viens, on s'en va.**

**-On dirait qu'elle veux qu'on se batte, la tarlouze ? On va t'apprendre comment ça marche chez nous. Demande à blondie. Ici, les pédales, elles rasent les murs !**

**-C'est ça, essaye de m'apprendre ça, d**it le brun avec un rire froid, faisant lentement craquer les os de ses doigts.

**-Ace !**

Sanji attrapa son amant par le bras et le tira brusquement vers lui.

**-Quoi ?**

**-Viens, on se casse. Ça vaut mieux.**

**-Quoi ? Et puis quoi encore ? Viens, à nous deux, on les démonte de toute façon. Faut leur apprendre la vie à ces trous du culs, ou ils ont vu qu'ils pouvaient balancer des trucs comme ça ?**

**-Je te jure que ça vaut mieux. Si on en viens aux poings, ça me retombera dessus.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Je t'expliquerait. Viens.**

**-Mais...**

**-Ace...**

Sanji planta son regard dans le sien, dur. Le brun vit qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il se résigna à regret, pris la main que le blond lui tandis et marcha avec lui pour s'éloigner du bâtiment.

**-Bin alors, les pédales, on se dégonfle ?** Leur lança Bellamy avec un rire de hyène.

**-La prochaine fois que je te croise, si tu dis un mot de travers, je te pète les deux jambes, lui répondit Ace sous le regard désapprobateur de son amant.**

Des rires et des sifflets leurs parvinrent à nouveau. Le brun fit un doigt d'honneur dans leur direction sans cesser de marcher, suivant le cuistot qui tenait toujours sa main et le menait en direction du centre-ville.

Ils avancèrent pendant un moment en silence. Sanji baissait la tête, ses cheveux masquant ses yeux. Il avait honte de ce qui venait de se passer. Jusqu'ici, à part Zoro qui avait eu l'air de s'en foutre un peu, personne n'avait jamais vu ni entendu parler de ce qu'il subissait dans son école. Il n'était pas du genre à se plaindre et encore moins à demander de l'aide.

Ace était la dernière personne à qui il voulait montrer ça. Il ne voulait pas que le brun voie à quel point il était faible, à quel point il se laissait faire. Le silence de son amant lui tordait le ventre. Peut-être qu'il était déçu. Peut-être qu'il le voyait comme un dégonflé, parce qu'il avait refusé qu'ils se battent.

Il se sentait d'autant plus pitoyable et fragile. Comment il avait pu laisser la situation dans son école se dégrader à ce point ?

**-Tu m'a jamais dit que tu te faisait harceler**, finit par lâcher Ace après un long silence.

Sanji ne répondit pas.

**-ça fait longtemps que ça dure ?**

**-...**

**-Pourquoi t'a pas voulu qu'on y aille ?**

**-ça fait partie du jeu, Ace. Les écoles hôtelières prestigieuses, c'est souvent comme ça. Les profs encouragent à la compétition et des fois, tout le monde se tire dans les pattes. Moi, ils s'en prennent à moi pour mon homosexualité, mais c'est plus ou moins pareil pour tout le monde. Si ça avait pas été ça, c'aurait été autre chose.**

**-Attend, t'es en train de me dire que tu subis ça depuis que t'es dans cette école ? Mais t'a jamais rien fait ?**

Le blond haussa les épaules.

**-ça servirait à rien. Si je répliquait par les poings, les profs me vireraient. Ils s'en foutent de la violence psychologique, mais si un de leurs précieux élèves est blessés, ils vont tout de suite prendre ça plus sérieusement.**

**-Mais c'est complètement débile !**

**-Je sais. C'est comme ça.**

Il releva la tête, se rapprocha de Ace et serra sa main dans la sienne, lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

**-Mais je n'y accorde pas vraiment d'importance, tu sais. Je m'en fiche, de tout ça, ça rentre par une oreille et ça ressort par l'autre.**

**-Vraiment ?**

**-T'en fait pas, vraiment. Je m'y suis habitué.**

**-ça pue la merde comme habitude.**

Sanji rit pour toute réponse. Un nouveau silence s'installa.

**-Hé, **reprit Ace au bout d'un moment.

-**Ouais ?**

**-C'est ton choix de rien faire, je respecte. Mais si un jour tu veux aller leur refaire la tête, je suis là. T'a deux mots à dire.**

**-Haha, merci. J'y penserais, si jamais.**

Il eut un petit pincement au cœur. Au fond de lui, il savait très bien qu'il ne ferait jamais ça. Malgré tout, il ne vivait pas son harcèlement aussi bien qu'il le disait. Il pensait s'en foutre au début, mais plus le temps passait, plus il trouvait ça usant. Certains jours, il hésitait à plaquer son école et à se lancer dans la restauration par ses propres moyens. Après tout, il aurait bientôt validé trois années. Il n'était pas obligé de faire les cinq prévues par le cursus, il pouvait aller tenter sa chance dans les grands restaurants avant.

**-On va chez toi ? Luffy a prévu une fête ce soir, non ?**

**-Ah ouais, sans doute, j'ai pas trop suivi. Allons-y, autant que je profite de mon jour de repos pour faire la fête...**

Ils prirent la direction de l'appartement des trois frères, tandis que la conversation redevenait plus légère, Ace racontant les déboires qu'il avait eu avec des clients trop bourrés la veille.

**-ça te dérange si je m'arrête pour acheter des cigarettes ? **Demanda Sanji au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il passaient devant un bureau de tabac.

**-Aucun problème. Je vais en profiter pour aller acheter quelques bières pour ce soir,** répondit Ace en avisant une supérette à deux pas dudit bureau.

**-ça marche, à tout de suite.**

Il tira le brun vers lui pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

**-Et merci de m'avoir défendu tout à l'heure. Ça me touche, tu sais.**

**-Y'a pas de quoi.**

Le blond lui adressa un demi-sourire et fit volte-face, s'éloignant de lui. Ace se dirigea sans se presser jusqu'à la petite supérette, l'esprit toujours préoccupé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Ça le foutait vraiment en rogne de savoir que Sanji subissait des trucs pareil... Et encore plus qu'il décide de subir ça sans rien faire. Il avait pour principe de ne pas prendre de décisions à la place des principaux intéressés, et de laisser les gens mener leurs vies comme ils l'entendaient -en espérant qu'ils agissent de la même façon envers lui. C'est pourquoi il avait aussitôt accepté de lâcher l'affaire, tout à l'heure. Après tout, le cuistot savait mieux que lui ce qui était bon pour lui, et il n'avait pas à décider à sa place d'aller faire ravaler leurs paroles à ses harceleurs.

Mais ça le faisait vraiment chier... Ce genre de mecs qui appuyaient sur la tête des autres en se moquant de leurs différences, il les détestait plus que tout. Et puis Sanji... Sanji l'avait tellement aidé, récemment, que ça le rendait dingue de savoir qu'il souffrait sans rien faire. Il avait beau dire qu'il ne prêtait pas attention à ces mecs, il avait bien vu que ça l'emmerdait... Le blond était fort, il le savait. Mais tout le monde finissait par être affecté par ce genre de trucs, surtout si ça durait depuis si longtemps...

Une fois à l'intérieur du magasin, il se dirigea vers le rayon alcool, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se promit d'en reparler au cuistot en temps voulu et essaya de penser à autre chose pour choisir ce qu'il allait prendre. Il hésita plusieurs minutes devant le rayon bière, hésitant entre privilégier la qualité et la quantité de la boisson qu'il achèterait. Il était en train de prendre parti pour une solution intermédiaire lorsqu'une voix le coupa dans sa réflexion.

**-Ace... ?**

Il se figea, ne relevant même pas la tête pour voir qui l'interpellait.

_**Cette voix.**_

_**Putain, cette voix.**_

_**C'est lui.**_

**-Ace... !**

Il entendit des pas qui se rapprochaient de lui.

**-Ah, c'est bien toi... Je suis content de te voir...Tu a l'air d'aller bien...**

Tremblant un peu, il finit par relever la tête.

_**Putain mais que je suis con.**_

_**C'est vrai. J'avais oublié. Elle est pas très loin de chez lui, cette supérette.**_

Marco.

Marco se tenait devant lui, son sac de courses à la main, l'air légèrement fatigué mais souriant, à à peine deux mètres de lui.

Il se rapprocha encore.

**-ça fait longtemps... Au tribunal, je t'avais à peine aperçu... Nom de dieu, qu'est-ce que tu m'a manqué... J'avais oublié à quel point tu es beau...**

Ace resta immobile, une expression neutre sur le visage. Il voulait fuir, sortir de cet endroit maudit, rejoindre bien vite les bras de Sanji. Mais ses jambes semblaient paralysées, il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, ni de dire quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur l'homme en face de lui, tandis que mille pensées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête.

**-Tu sais...**

Le blond baissa les yeux, puis le regarda à nouveau, l'air gêné.

**-Je te l'ai jamais dit... je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé. J'avais tellement peur de te perdre, ça m'a rendu complètement fou... je suis impardonnable, je le sais. **

Il se rapprocha encore.

_**Trop près.. Beaucoup trop près.**_

Ace se raidit. Il aurait voulu être capable de le frapper. De détruire ce visage toujours trop serein, qui réapparaissait dans sa vie sans en lui demander la permission. Mais il ne bougeait toujours pas, sentant seulement ses jambes être agitées par un tremblement.

**-Mais tu sais, c'est vraiment dommage qu'on ai fini sur quelque chose comme ça... ça fait un moment que j'y pense... je voulait savoir si tu accepterais de dîner avec moi, un de ces jours ? Comme avant... Sans se mettre la pression, juste, tu sais... pour se voir un peu...**

_**Un dîner ? Mais il est complètement malade ?**_

**-Qui sait... Il y a peut-être encore quelque chose à sauver pour nous deux ? On pourrait repartir sur de bonnes bases...**

Disant ces mots, il leva une main vers son visage et effleura les mèches brunes.

Ace recula brusquement, comme si ce contact lui avait brûlé la peau. Une seule pensée, une seule envie s'imposa à lui : Fuir.

**-Laisse moi, **parvint-il seulement à murmurer avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la sortie du magasin.

Il fila entre les rayons jusqu'à atteindre la sortie, marchant à toute vitesse sans parvenir à se mettre à courir. Une fois passées les portes coulissantes, un instant aveuglé par la luminosité du dehors, il plissa les yeux et chercha Sanji du regard, sonné. Derrière lui, il entendit la voix de Marco l'appeler.

**-Ne me suit pas !** Rugit-il sans se retourner avant de s'élancer instinctivement lorsqu'il vit une tête blonde sortir du tabac devant lui.

Il eut l'impression de devoir courir des centaines de mètres avant de pouvoir se jeter dans les bras de son amant, qui le regarda arriver et le reçu contre son torse, l'air étonné.

**-Ace... ?**

Il se nicha dans son cou, frotta son nez contre sa peau, reprenant son souffle, écrasant une larme sur l'épaule de sa veste de costard.

**-Ace, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Sanji posa ses mains sur son dos, et le frotta avec douceur.

**-Eh... Parle-moi.**

**-C'est Marco, il est là...**

**-Quoi ?**

Sanji releva brusquement la tête en direction de la supérette. Ace se détacha un peu de lui, gardant cependant toujours ses mains autour de sa taille, pour jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Marco s'était arrêté devant l'entrée. Il les regardait, l'air profondément troublé.

**-Cet enfoiré, gronda le cuistot. Je vais le...**

**-Tirons-nous d'ici,** le coupa le brun, l'air sombre.

Il attrapa la main de son amant et le tira pour qu'il se mette en marche, le visage baissé. Son cœur battait à ses tempes, ses paumes étaient moites. Il avait envie de vomir.

Sanji résista un peu, le faisant ralentir. Il se tourna vers Marco et lui cria :

**-T'approche plus de lui, espèce de gros porc !**

Ace le tira plus fort, le forçant à se mettre en marche rapide. Il ne pensait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui. A fuir, à s'enfermer loin de ce visage qui se gravait à nouveau dans sa mémoire. Loin de ce regard immonde, de ce regard qui osait avoir l'air désolé, presque innocent, qui osait revenir vers lui comme si de rien n'était, comme si rien de grave ne s'était passé.

Comment il avait pu être aussi con ?

Cette ville ou il sortait chaque jour, seul, avec ses amis, avec Sanji... Cette ville ou il déambulait tranquillement, ou il allait au cinéma ou au bar, cette ville qui l'avait vu grandir, qui était celle de ses frères et de l'homme qu'il aimait...

Cette ville était aussi la _sienne_.

Il pouvait l'y croiser. N'importe ou, n'importe quand. Rien ne le protégeait de Marco.

Il avait été assez naïf pour réussir à presque l'oublier jusqu'à présent.

**-Ace...**

Il ignora l'appel du cuistot, continuant à marcher, sa main toujours serrée sur celle de ce dernier.

Cette ville était aussi celle de Marco. Marco s'y promenait. Marco y vivait. Marco y était libre.

Comment il avait fait pour l'oublier ?

Comment, ces derniers jours, ces dernières semaines, avait-il pu sortir tranquillement sans y penser ?

La réalité lui revenait en pleine face.

Tout n'irait pas mieux.

Il ne suffisait pas des bons soins de Sanji et de ses frères pour qu'il surmonte son traumatisme.

Tant qu'il serait dans cette ville...

Tant qu'il risquerait de croiser l'homme qui l'avait détruit, à chaque coin de rue, dans chaque boutique...

Il ne serait pas libre.

Il ne serait plus chez lui.

Maintenant qu'il l'avait croisé, il allait flipper dès qu'il mettrait un pied dehors, c'était sûr...

_**Putain...**_

_._

_._

_._

Sanji sauta dans le bus juste à temps. Les portes se refermèrent en chuintant derrière lui.

Il soupira et s'affala sur la première place assise qu'il trouva, portant machinalement une cigarette à ses lèvres sans l'allumer. Sa main droite se crispa sur son sac de cours et il serra le poing.

Il en avait plus qu'assez.

Sa journée avait été catastrophique. Depuis l'épisode ou Ace était venu le chercher à la fin de ses cours et ou ça avait failli dégénérer en bagarre, Bellamy et sa bande étaient passés au niveau supérieur. Leurs remarques se faisaient toujours plus nombreuses et plus salaces, si bien que plusieurs fois par jour il hésitait sérieusement à foutre tout en l'air et à aller leur refaire le portrait.

Avant, les blagues homophobes ne le visaient que lui. Mais à présent, c'est également Ace qui était visé, ce qui était plus difficilement supportable. Beaucoup se moquaient de lui pour avoir renoncé à se battre, et Jyabura prenait un malin plaisir à faire des remarques graveleuses sur lui et le brun. C'était immonde à entendre et franchement usant.

La veille, il en avait touché deux mots à Zeff, lui expliquant qu'il n'en pouvait plus de l'ambiance malsaine de son école, et qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà le niveau pour aller tenter sa chance dans des grands restaurants. Tant pis s'il commençait en tant que garçon de cuisine, il comptait bien monter les échelons et arriver jusqu'à son rêve par ses propres moyens.

Le vieux cuistot, qui ne se gênait pas habituellement pour le remballer lorsqu'il surestimait ses capacités, l'avait approuvé, à sa grande surprise. Sanji commençait donc à sérieusement se poser des questions sur son école : est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup de rester ? Sans doute qu'il était plus raisonnable qu'il finisse son année avant de partir, mais...

Rien que l'idée de ne plus avoir à supporter les connards qui lui pourrissaient ses journées gonflait son cœur de joie. Envoyer se faire foutre cette école débile qui laissait ses élèves harceler les autres en toute impunité... C'était vraiment tentant.

Tout à ses pensées, il descendit du bus et franchit les quelques cent mètres qui le séparaient de l'immeuble de Ace. Sabo lui répondit à l'interphone et lui ouvrit et il monta tranquillement les escaliers avant de pousser la porte de l'appartement des trois frères.

**-Salut, **lança-il à l'aîné de la fratrie qui travaillait dans le salon.

**-Salut Sanji, **lui sourit le blond. **Ace est dans sa chambre, je crois pas qu'il t'ai entendu arriver.**

**-ça marche, merci !**

Il se faufila discrètement jusqu'à la chambre du brun et entra en silence dans sa chambre pour essayer de la surprendre. Il tomba sur son amant de dos, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la fenêtre, et qui regardait la rue en silence.

En s'approchant, il découvrit sur son visage une expression étonnamment grave, et renonça à le faire sursauter en arrivant. A la place, il posa doucement une main sur son épaule en murmurant son nom.

**-Ace... ?**

Le brun tourna le visage vers lui, les traits toujours fermés.

**-Ah... salut, **dit-il d'une voix sourde.

**-ça va ? T'a l'air bizarre...**

**-Ouais, je...**

Ace baissa les yeux et se gratta la nuque. Ses yeux étaient cernés, il avait l'air plutôt soucieux.

**-J'ai pas mal réfléchi... Je voudrais te proposer un truc... ça risque de te paraître soudain.. T'a le droit de prendre ton temps pour répondre.**

**-Ouah, ça a l'air sérieux,** rit Sanji, soudain un peu inquiet malgré son sourire.

**-Un peu...**

**-Dis-moi.**

**-Hem...**

Le brun releva la tête et le regarda. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange, à la fois tendre et trouble... On aurait presque dit qu'il avait peur.

**-Tu...**

Il hésita encore, puis sembla se décider à se lancer.

**-ça te dirait pas qu'on parte ?**

.

.

.

Le coffre de la voiture claqua en se refermant.

**-C'est bon, tout y est ?**

**-Je crois que oui.**

Ace se tourna vers Sabo et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

**-Merci encore de nous prêter ta caisse. Je la ramène dès que je peux.**

**-Pas de soucis, je peux m'en passer pour quelques temps. Je ne prend presque que les transports, de toute façon.**

**-C'est vraiment cool de ta part.**

**-C'est bon, on oublie rien ?** Leur lança Sanji qui sortait de l'immeuble, un sac en papier à la main.

**-Non, c'est tout bon. C'est quoi, ça ? **Demanda le brun en désignant le sac d'un mouvement du menton.

**-Un pique-nique. Pour la route.**

**-Vous en avez pour combien de temps ?** Demanda Sabo en s'adossant à la voiture, les mains dans les poches.

**-Six ou sept heures**, lui répondit le cuistot.

**-Vraiment... Vous pouviez pas choisir une ville un peu plus proche ?** Se lamenta son frère une énième fois.

**-Tu va pas recommencer**, râla Ace.

Sabo avait eu du mal à accepter leur décision. Environs un mois auparavant, son cadet lui avait annoncé sa décision de déménager. Rester dans la ville ou il avait vécu avec Marco avait fini par devenir trop douloureux. La peur de le croiser pesait constamment sur ses épaules, et trop de lieux étaient désormais rattachés à des souvenirs désagréables. Il sentait qu'il avait besoin de bouger s'il voulait vraiment repartir à zéro. Après plusieurs semaines de réflexion, le brun avait proposé à Sanji de but en blanc de quitter la ville avec lui pour s'installer ailleurs. Il avait argué qu'ils pourraient choisir une ville connue pour ses restaurants, et que c'était l'occasion rêvée pour enfin quitter cette école pourrie ou on le harcelait. Le cuistot avait été grandement surpris. Ça avait été assez soudain, et puis ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis quelques mois, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ace lui propose d'aménager avec lui. Quoique réflexion faite, ça ne l'avait pas étonné de la part du brun, qui ne ratait jamais une occasion d'être impulsif.

Il avait accepté. Après seulement deux jours de réflexion, il avait annoncé à son amant qu'il le suivrait, à condition qu'ils attendent que l'année scolaire se termine pour partir, afin qu'il valide sa troisième année. Il ne restait que quelques mois de toute façon, pendant lesquels Ace avait activement commencé à leur chercher un appartement, tout en continuant de travailler pour faire quelques économies.

Après une longue réflexion, ils avaient jeté leur dévolu sur une ville du nord du pays. Connue pour son centre très agréable à vivre, réputée pour ses restaurants et avec des loyers pas trop chers, elle leur avait paru parfaite pour eux.

Le plus compliqué avait été de l'annoncer à leurs proches. Sanji s'en était assez bien sorti : sa famille s'en foutait un peu de toute façon, le vieux Zeff avait approuvé son choix et lui avait écrit une lettre de recommandation pour qu'il puisse être rapidement embauché dans un restaurant étoilé, et les professeurs de son école lui avaient également laissé une très bonne appréciation son son dossier scolaire, ce qui augmentait encore ses chances d'être pris.

Ace, en revanche, avait eu beaucoup de mal à annoncer son départ imminent à ses frères. Après plusieurs semaines à ne rien dire il avait fini par prendre son courage à demain et par leur faire part de sa décision, qui les avait beaucoup attristés. Ils avaient toujours vécu dans la même ville, et la distance risquait d'être un peu dure à vivre. Mais, au fond, après quelques explication, ils avaient compris son choix. Sabo trouvait qu'il était un peu tôt pour qu'il emménage avec Sanji, mais son cadet lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il était majeur et que sa décision était irrévocable. Il y avait même eu un léger froid entre eux pendant quelques jours à cause de cette discussion, et puis finalement son aîné était revenu vers lui pour l'aider à choisir un bon appartement, montrant par ce geste que Ace avait toujours son soutien.

Luffy, inconsolable à l'idée du départ de son frère, ne le lâchait plus, sous prétexte qu'il devait profiter un maximum de sa présence pendant qu'il était encore là. Le brun lui avait promis, ainsi qu'à Sabo, de rentrer régulièrement les week-end et pendant les vacances, et de les appeler plusieurs fois par semaines. Au final, tout deux s'étaient fait à l'idée de le voir partir. Après tout ils étaient habitués à l'impulsivité de leur frère et à ses décisions parfois brutales.

La porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant passer Luffy et Zoro. Le premier se jeta aussitôt sur Ace pour le prendre dans ses bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

**-Arrête, Luffy, on se revoit bientôt de toute façon... Tu peux monter nous voir quand tu veux en plus.**

**-Snif... Tu comprend pas... Déjà je suis triste de plus te voir, et en plus la bouffe de Sanji va tellement me manquer...**

**-Oï, **intervint le blond en lui tapant sur la tête, **ne me définit pas juste par ma cuisine !**

**-C'est vrai que ta bouffe va plus nous manquer que ta sale gueule**, grogna Zoro en faisant la moue.

L'instant d'après, le cuistot tentait de l'émasculer d'un coup de pied, commençant une de leurs bagarres sans fin en pleine rue. Sabo les regarda, mi amusé, mi désespéré, Luffy se mit à rire bruyamment et Ace râla en disant qu'il fallait qu'ils partent s'ils ne voulaient pas arriver en retard pour leur état des lieux et leur déménagement. Entendant cela, le « marimo » et le « sourcil en vrille » finirent par se calmer, se lançant un énième échange d'insulte avant de se séparer. Leur façon de se dire au revoir, sans doute.

Ace s'avança vers Zoro tandis que Sanji disait au revoir à son petit frère larmoyant.

**-Salut, du coup.**

**-Ouais. Franchement, je suis tellement dépité de savoir que t'aménage avec ce foutu Roméo des cuisines comme un petit couple de vieux que je suis content que vous vous barriez. Au moins j'aurais pas à voir ça.**

**-Désolé de te décevoir. Je crois que le Ace tombeur et dragueur de légende dont tu parle tout le temps est mort et enterré.**

**-Je sais pas pourquoi je m'étonne, après tout tu vieillis...**

**-Ferme ta gueule, **rit le brun en faisant mine de le frapper.

**-Non, mais... à plus, du coup,** ajouta le sabreur plus sérieusement. **Si tu repasse par ici, je suis toujours chaud pour une beuverie. **

**-J'y penserait.**

Ils s'étreignirent brièvement, puis Luffy, qui venait d'étouffer Sanji dans son étreinte pour le moins énergique, s'appliqua à faire subir le même traitement à Ace qui finit par le repousser doucement en riant. Après lui avoir promis de se faire pardonner son départ en lui achetant beaucoup, beaucoup de nourriture la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, il se tourna vers Sabo qui le fixait, les yeux brillants.

Le brun savait que son frère était inquiet de le voir partir. C'était sans doute normal, après tout ce qui s'était passé sous son nez. La veille, pendant leur soirée de départ, il lui avait fait promettre de l'appeler au moindre problème. Ace avait tenté de le rassurer, arguant que Sanji était avec lui si jamais quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il comprenait bien que c'était dur pour son aîné de le laisser partir dans un endroit ou il pourrait encore moins le protéger, après tout ce qui s'était passé cette année.

Les deux frères s'étreignirent.

**-Prend soin de Luffy,** souffla le brun à l'oreille de l'autre.

**-Bien sûr. Prend soin de toi. Appelle moi en arrivant, quand vous aurez fait votre état des lieux.**

**-Ouiii, ne t'en fait pas.**

La petite voiture de Sabo était pleine à craquer. Le nouvel appartement qu'ils avaient choisi était meublé, ils n'avaient donc pas eu besoin de louer un camion de déménagement. Ace tendit les clés à Sanji -il n'aimait pas spécialement conduire, contrairement au blond- et, après un dernier adieu à ses frères et à Zoro, il s'assit aux côtés du cuistot qui mit les clés sur le contact.

**-Tu va pas regretter ?** Demanda-il soudain.

La question le travaillait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Pour lui, il se faisait pas de soucis : il avait pour principe de jamais rien regretter. Il faisait ce qu'il avait envie et si ça lui plaisait pas, il avançait vers autre chose. Mais Sanji ? Le blond avait eu l'air ravi d'enfin quitter son école la semaine précédente. Mais quitter ses amis, sa famille ? Partir à l'autre bout du pays avec lui, dans un endroit ou il ne connaissait personne ? Est-ce qu'il n'allait pas lui en vouloir si ça marchait moins bien que prévu ? S'il ne trouvait pas du travail ? Si...

**-T'en fait pas pour ça, **sourit le cuistot en réponse.

Il alluma la radio, chercha un instant une station qui passait de la bonne musique, puis démarra et se mit en marche. Ace le regarda faire, tout de même un peu inquiet, puis se tourna une dernière fois vers son ancien immeuble. Luffy sautait dans tout les sens pour leur dire au-revoir. Sabo avait toujours les yeux qui brillaient et il espérait vraiment qu'il ne pleurerait pas. Zoro les regardait avec un sourire en coin. Il leur fit signe et regarda son petit frère faire le con jusqu'à ce que leur voiture tourne au coin de la rue et qu'ils disparaissent de sa vue. Lui aussi, ça lui ferait bizarre de ne plus les voir tout les jours. L'idée de les laisser seuls lui faisait à chaque fois un petit pincement au cœur. Mais il était heureux de partir.

Ils traversèrent la ville en silence. Sanji fredonnait l'air qui passait à la radio tandis que ses doigts tapaient en rythme sur son volant. Ace regardait par la fenêtre cette ville qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter pour de bon. Ces rues, ces longues avenues qu'il avait arpenté enfant, adolescent, adulte. Ces parcs ou il avait joué avec ses frères étant plus jeune. Ces cafés ou il avait eu ses premiers rendez-vous, d'abord avec quelques filles, puis très vite plus qu'avec des hommes, après son coming-out. Ces bars qui avaient vu ses premières cuites et ses longues soirées de beuveries avec ses amis de la fac. Les appartement successifs ou il avait habité, les bus et les trams qu'il avait pris tout les jours.

Lorsqu'il avait annoncé à Sabo qu'il partait à cause de la présence de Marco dans cette ville, ce dernier était entré dans une colère noire.

_**« C'est n'importe quoi ! C'est pas à toi de partir, tu m'entend. C'est lui le fautif dans cette histoire, si quelqu'un doit se barrer, c'est lui ! Attend, je vais aller le voir, moi. Je vais lui mettre un bon coup de pression, il s'approchera plus jamais de toi, cet enfoiré ! »**_

Il avait dû lui expliquer longuement que ce n'était pas la peine, et que même si Marco gardait ses distances avec lui, cette ville resterait pour toujours celle ou il avait été battu et violé, et qu'il ne voulait plus y rester.

_**« ça ne te ressemble pas de fuir comme ça, Ace... »**_

_**« Je fuis pas. J'avance. J'en ai besoin, Sabo. Soutient-moi, s'il te plaît. »**_

En regardant la ville défiler sous ses yeux, il avait un peu l'impression de fuir, en effet -chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Il continuait s'essayer de se dire que ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne fuyait pas, il ne faisait qu'avancer. Il allait de l'avant. Et pas seul.

Il cessa de regarder dehors et tourna la tête vers Sanji. Ce dernier fit de même et ils se sourirent en silence.

_**Et puis merde. Arrête de te prendre la tête pour tout et n'importe quoi. Fait comme quand t'étais gosse... Avance juste. Te pose pas de questions.**_

Il avisa la main du blond, posée sur le levier de vitesse, et posa la sienne dessus pour la serrer. Tout irait bien, après tout. C'était ce qu'il devait se dire. Il n'aurait plus à avoir peur.

.

.

.

**Et voilààà les amis, j'espère que ce revirement de situation ne vous a pas trop surpris (ou alors en bien) !**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plus, je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour un petit épilogue. J'en profiterais pour vous parler de mon prochain projet de fic, si ça vous intéresse.**

**Merci à tous d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ou à poser des questions, j'y répondrais avec plaisir !**

**A la prochaine !**


End file.
